My Badass Cousin, His Badass Imprint
by tokiluv
Summary: Regular JakexBella imprint story but throw in Bella's cousin and Seth imprints on her, only trouble can ensure. Jake imprints on Bella, Bella tells her cousin about her troubles, She gets mad and comes to Forks, Seth imprints on her, and she hates him for it.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Imprint story, takes place in NM. Jacob is avoiding Bella, but she doesn't know why yet. So what happens when Bella's Mom suggests that she talks to her younger cousin for help? Bella hasn't talked to her cousin since she moved to Forks so she agrees because she misses her and talking to her. So when Bella tells her cousin about everything (excluding about how the Cullen's were vampires), she gets pissed and gets on the earliest flight from New York to Washington. Let's just say, this girl doesn't take kindly to people messing with her older cousin, and she's here to give Jacob Black a piece of her mind. But while she's here, will she find love and be possibly thrust into the supernatural world? JacobxBella SethxOC**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_Get ready Jacob Black, Edward Cullen, and Forks!_

I looked furious at the e-mail I had just received from my cousin/best friend. Bella Swan, my _older_ cousin and best friend was so upset that I could literally _hear_ her desperation and sadness in her voice through her e-mail. I was so _fucking pissed_ off at that bastard Edward Cullen and the dick Jacob Black.

'_How fucking _dare_ those dickless pieces of shitty ass bastards do this to my cousin! Oh I'm so freakin mad I could just…Uugh!' _I thought as I got up from my desk, I walked over to my full length mirror and stared at the image it presented: a pale skinned 15 year old girl with a nice hour glass figure, golden brown eyes, and honey-bronze hair that flowed all the way down to my rear. I stopped my staring and started pacing back and forth across my room until I heard my Mom shout for me to stop.

"TANYA ELIZABETH SWAN! STOP PACING BACK AND FORTH LIKE SOME FUCKING IDIOTASS!"

Yeah…see where I get my potty mouth from. I walked back to my desk and plopped myself back into my chair and reread the last few lines of Bella's e-mail: _I don't know what to do Tanya, I'm so lost. After he left me, I turned into a zombie, just living my life mechanically _(I winced, recalling the conversation my mother and Renee had about Bella's 'zombie' months before Jacob)_. But, when Jacob came into my life, I started living, if only a little bit more but without him here I just can't stand. He just carved and ripped open a new whole in my heart, it's now riddled through with holes like Swiss cheese. When I actually thought he was actually healing me and putting me back together. I really don't know how much longer I can hold up. I don't think I can take any more of this._

I hissed violently, clenching and unclenching my hands as I made a fist. I glared at the screen as, for the first time in my short lived life, I was literally seeing red. My nostrils flared as I exited out of the e-mail and looked up airplane flights and ticket prices. The earliest flight to Forks, Washington I could catch was tomorrow afternoon. The ticket fair was 200 dollars. I smirked; _'Just enough'_ I thought as I remembered the 300 dollars I had saved up in my piggy bank. I purchased my ticket, stating that I would pay at the register before the flight, and that's when I would pick-up my tickets. I quickly reopened my e-mail and wrote my reply to Bella's e-mail: _Hold up for a little bit longer, I'm coming._

I sent it and then started packing up all my bags, it's a good thing I had a large suitcase, it would save me a lot on the extra baggage fees. When my mother came up a little while later to tell me that dinner was ready, she stared at me quizzically and then asked what the hell I was doing.

"Packing," I answered her nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"'Cause Bella needs me,"

She knew not to argue with me when it came to Bella. If anything involved Bella then it involved me.

"Sooo….you think you can drop me off at the airport at least an hour before twelve in the afternoon? Don't worry, I already have my spring break homework and anything else I miss I can get Katey or Ashley to e-mail it to me,"

"Sure, whatever, it wouldn't stop you even if I said no. Sheesh, the way you idolize and care for Bella is kind of creepy," she mumbled the last part but I still heard her.

"Thanks ma!" I yelled, smiling as I pulled her into a hug and kissing her on the cheek.

She smiled and patted my head before heading out of my room and calling over her shoulder that she would call Charlie and let him know (even he knew not to mess with my decisions when it came to Bella) and then she said that once I was finished packing to come down and eat dinner.

When she left, I smirked sadistically and turned around to look out the window into the still ever-busy streets of New York.

'_Watch out Forks, Washington! 'Cause Tanya Elizabeth Swan is going to come to take you by storm and nothin is stopping her! And once I get there, I'm coming for you first Jacob Black! I'ma kick your ass from there to the moon. And then Edward Cullen, even if it takes me the rest of my life, I will hunt you down like the no good dog you are! And then I will personally rip your balls off!'_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! OR ELSE I WON'T CONTINUE!<strong>

_**Next chapter: The Arrival**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to my first reviewer macymay201! My character curses a lot so yeah, just thought I should let you people know.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_The Arrival_

"Thank you for riding JFK airlines! I hope you have a pleasant stay!" the women over the loud speaker said.

I walked over to the baggage area and grabbed my suitcase, or at least attempted to when I suddenly got crushed by multiple bodies.

'_Fuck this! They ain't stoppin me from getting my bag!'_

I fought my way through the crowd until I reached the converter belt that had my suitcase. I quickly spotted my Transformer designed suitcase (what can I say, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee are the best) and quickly grabbed it off the converter belt as I was somehow tossed from the crowd of people.

'_Dicks, they could be a little nicer and easier!'_

I scowled at the crowd before turning and walking away towards…well…I don't know where I was going.

'_Shit fuck me! I can't be lost! Noooo! This can NOT be happening! No, no, no, just relax; all you need to know is what Charlie looks like. You can do that! You know exactly what he looks like…right?'_

As I tried to recall what he looked like, I started to hyperventilate again.

'_Omfg! I don't remember! I don't remember! Oh my fucking cheez-its! How do I not remember what he looks like! Argh! I knew I should've never stopped coming to Forks! I'm such an idiotass! Waaaaaah!'_

As I thought this, I heard a strangely familiar male voice call out my name.

"Tanya!"

I turned and saw a middle aged man smiling and waving me over.

"Charlie?" I asked hesitantly, as I walked over to him.

"Of course! Who else? It's good to see you again kido,"

Memories started flooding back into my mind when he said that, and I could clearly remember Charlie now. I sent him a smile as he grabbed my suitcase and led me outside and towards a police cruiser. I stopped walking to look at the car, trying to hide the disgust on my face.

'_Oh great. A police car? Seriously Charlie? Gosh, it's just like that time. Ha ha, lol, the guys would get a kick out of this! Seeing me get into a police car willingly instead of putting up a fight. Hmmm, maybe I should…no, no, the faster I get into this car the faster I can get out and see Bella'_

With that thought in mind, I masked all of my discomfort and slid into the passenger seat.

"I see you still like Transformers," he said, trying to get a conversation going as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yep! Damn straight and I'm proud of it too!"

He gave me a look and I knew instantly what I said wrong.

"Oops, I meant dang,"

He shook his head, and we lapsed back into a comfortable silence. The drive was quick and short, or it would've been if my stupid stomach hadn't growled. Charlie looked at me from the corner of his eye while I could only grin sheepishly. What could I say, I _hated_ airplane food. He stopped by a diner and we both got out.

"Welcome to-Oh! Chief Swan! It's good to see you again! How have you been? How's Bella? And who is this young lady?" the waitress who had come over to greet us said.

'_Are all the people here that perky and peppy and ask a million and one questions? Do they wear those polo shirts and all that other peppy junk? I hope not or else I'ma have to get on the earliest flight back home!' _Yeah…I hated peppy people, it was so creepy how happy they are all the time.** (A/N: sorry if anyone takes offense to that, well, I hope no one takes offense to that)**

"Hello Clair. It's good to see you too. I'm fine and Bella is….ok. And this is my niece, Tanya."

I noticed how he faltered when he answered the question on how Bella was doing. The lady smiled and led us to our table. She left us to look over the menu and when she came back we were ready to order. I ordered a burger, fries, and a chocolate shake while Charlie ordered coffee. We talked about life and how my school life and his job were going. When the lady returned with our orders, we stopped talking and focused on the things in front of us. When I was finished eating, Charlie paid for my food and his drink. As we drove off, we remained in silence until I asked the question that's been bugging me for a while.

"Sooo….Bella…?" smooth Tanya, smooth.

Charlie instantly saddened and his body became tense, it almost made me regret asking…_almost_…I still needed my answers.

"I don't know what to do with that girl! Every time I feel she takes a step forward in getting better, it's like she takes ten steps back! I was hoping that Jacob was helping her, but then he also stopped talking to her and spending time with her and that just made her get even worse! I don't know what to do anymore! And she still refuses to go back to Arizona with her mother!" He sighed exasperatedly.

I balled my hands into a fist at the thought of Edward and Jacob as I tried to hold back my hiss and the urge to punch the dashboard. Poor Bella, poor Charlie, poor Renee, they were all suffering. I sighed as I released my anger before I started talking to him again

"So, does she know that I'm coming?" I asked quietly.

"No, when I told her I was going to the airport she asked me what for but I just told her it was a surprise, I was hoping that when she saw you today, she would feel a little better."

"Oh."

'_So I guess that means she never looked at the e-mail I sent her,'_

"So is she home?"

"No, have you even seen the time?"

I got out my phone and looked at the time: _2:15_. I blushed cherry red while Charlie snorted as he tried, and failed, to hold back his laughter.

'_Well there goes my blonde moment of the day!' _**(A/N: don't take offense!)**

"It's not funny," I grumbled.

'_Yeah just rub it in on how much of an idiot I am'_

"Sorry, sorry, you're right, it's not," he replied but the smile on his face and the look in his eyes told a different story.

I huffed as I turned to face out the window, I was secretly glad though that he wasn't sad anymore.

"Well, here we are!"

As Charlie parked the car in the drive way, I looked at the house and noticed that it was still the same as it was the last time I visited.

"Remind me to make sure I do some remodeling on the outside of your house while I'm here,"

He chuckled and shook his head as he grabbed my suitcase and opened the door so that he could place my stuff inside the house. I gaped and noticed that even the _inside_ of the house was the same.

"Pssh! Scratch that, remind me to remodel the outside _and_ inside of your house while I'm here."

Charlie burst out laughing while I could only pout at him.

"Come on, I'll lead you to your room," he said once he finally stopped laughing.

He grabbed my suitcase and led me up stairs and into my room that happened to be right next to Bella's. I instantly perked up when he told me that. He left me in my room so that I could unpack claiming that he'd be right downstairs. I nodded as a sign to show that I had heard him as I got unpacked and then I grabbed my pj's and ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I walked out and down the stairs towards the living room where I could hear Charlie watching a game. Once I made my presence known, Charlie turned to me and then he started laughing at me again. I scowled at him and stamped my foot down.

"I understand that some people like to walk around in their pajamas but aren't you a little too old for Barbie?"

"Uugh! It was a gift!" I yelled, storming over to the chair next to the couch.

He smiled as he turned back to the TV screen. We watched the hockey game in silence for a little bit, with us occasionally jumping up and screaming when the team we liked scored a goal.

"So when is Bella gonna be home?" I asked, once I noticed it was already four o' clock, how time flies when you're having fun.

"Not until seven, she's working."

"Oh," and with that we went back to watching the game.

Once it hit six thirty, I got up and walked into the kitchen, Charlie getting up and following me.

"What are you doing?" he asked when he noticed me turning on the stove and taking out pots and pans.

"I'm making spaghetti,"

He shifted in the doorway uncomfortably as he asked why.

"I wanna surprise Bella and also, I wanna do this as a sign of thanks for letting me stay here."

He smiled at that.

"You're always welcome here Tanya,"

"Thanks! Know get out of the kitchen so I can cook,"

….And the look of discomfort was back….

"What!" I asked exasperatedly.

"No! Nothing. It's just that…..just please be careful, ok?"

I had to roll my eyes at him at that one.

"Charlie, I'm not Bella ok, I ain't part of the eternally clumsy club."

He smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right, I'll just….leave you to it,"

Once he left I started chuckling. Around seven twenty, I heard the door open and Bella say: "Dad! I thought I told you not to go in the kitchen and cook or else you'll burn…. the….. house…. down?"

Bella had come rushing into the kitchen, right past Charlie who had gotten up and followed her into the kitchen, and stopped yelling once she saw me in the kitchen, staring with her mouth open at me.

"Well excuse me Miss Doubty-mic-doubt-Tanya-much," I teased.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffie! Sorry but i had to leave it off here. I want to say sorry ahead of time for anythinhg anyone might find offensive at anything and at anytime in the story. Once again REVIEW PLZ!<strong>

**Next chapter:** _Enter Jacob Black_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: From this point on, I'm going to be switching between Tanya and Bella's pov. Most of the story will still be in Tanya's POV but sometimes it will be told through Bella's Pov and then it may be someone else's. Don't worry, it'll be easy to tell who is speaking.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_Enter Jacob Black_

I stared at my cousin, worried that she wasn't happy to see me. She had been staring at me for a good five minutes and then, she ran towards me and hugged me. I noticed that her body temperature was abnormally cold.

"Tanya!" she yelled.

"Whoa! Hey there Bella," I replied, trying to keep from tumbling back.

"What are you doing here? When did you get here?"

"Uh…I'm here 'cause I wanted to see you and I got here a few hours ago… why? Is it bad that I'm here?"

"No, no, no! I'm so happy!" she smiled widely at me.

I grinned, happy that she was happy that I was here.

"Well, let's talk later or else the food is gonna go cold if we keep standin here and talkin," I said, pulling out of Bella's hug and going over to serve the food.

"Oh! You didn't have to cook! It's my job to do that!" Bella protested as I set down the plates filled with my spaghetti.

"Well, tonight you gotta take a break! Besides, this is my way of sayin thank you to Charlie for letting me stay here." I answered as everyone sat down to eat.

She gave me a disapproving stare. I sighed and shook my head. It was just like her to not like it if someone did something to stop her from doing what she considered to be her job.

"Well, if she keeps cooking like this then, for at least half of her stay, I'm going to have to let her cook and kick you off of cooking duty." Charlie said, stuffing his self and interrupting our conversation.

We all laughed and continued to eat. Bella and I continued talking- mostly about me though, seeing as she didn't really like talking about how her life was going. I commented on her drop in what was normal body temperature that I felt when I hugged her and how she always clutched an area on her body that was in pain. She shrugged and said that it was nothing, that it happened all the time, so I let it go, but I looked at Charlie's face and I knew that he knew that it was not just 'nothing'. Once everyone was finished eating, I got up to wash the dishes. Bella had tried to help me but I shooed her away, telling her to 'take a shower' or 'go and finish up some of your homework'. She had opted to take a shower. Once I was finished, I made my way up the stairs and into Bella's room, she came in a few minutes later.

"Tanya?" she asked, surprised.

"I'm here to tell you the real reason I'm here," she looked at me confused before nodding and sitting down.

"Okay, so of course I came here because I missed you and I was worried but, I also came here 'cause I wanted to help you with your situation," I stopped and looked at Bella, who had her head hung low.

"Tanya…"

"Just let me help you okay!"

She looked up and smiled sadly at me.

"Tanya, thank you for worrying about me but as I e-mailed you before, I don't think I can handle this anymore, at least…at least not without Jake,"

I frowned as I got up from my spot and started pacing back and forth.

"Okay, I understand that! But you're gonna have to at least let me try and help you! And have you even gone and talked to Jacob yet about how you're feelin?" I asked, stopping my pacing and turning to face her.

She shook her head no and frowned.

"Well then! First thing we do after you get out of school Friday is go and head straight for that dudes house!...where is it anyways?" I declared then sheepishly asked.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea and he lives in La Push," she answered, still smiling sadly.

"But Bella!"

"Tanya! Please! Can we just…just not talk about this right now, please!" she begged.

"Fine…" I grumbled, frowning and sitting back down.

"Is your mom really ok with you missing school? I mean, I know it's important and all and I don't want your mom getting cross with me because I'm making you miss school," Bella babbled, obviously trying to clear up the heavy atmosphere.

I laughed and then I started laughing so hard that tears came out because of her shocked face.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella! You are so funny! Do you honestly think or believe that my mom would let me skip school?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No…I guess not…"

"And besides, I'm on my spring break already! I start earlier then you!"

"Oh…"

"Well! I'm headin off to bed! Remember! Friday we are goin down to La Push! Got it? And no if's, and's, or but's!" I stated firmly, getting up and heading out the door.

"Okay, good-night," I heard her mumble as I shut her door.

…_..Two days later….._

By the time I got up out of bed Friday, both Charlie and Bella had left the house; they had both, also, left a note.

_Tanya,_

_Cereal is in the top cabinet, there is still some left over lasagna I made earlier and of course there is left over spaghetti. Please don't open the door for stranger and if you need to reach me my number is xxx-xxx-xxx._

_-Bella_

I rolled my eyes.

'_Worrywart!'_

_Tanya,_

_I'm heading off to work now. Please don't do anything rash or go out on your own and don't open the door for strangers! If you need to reach me, my work number is: xxx-xxx-xxx and my cellular is: xxx-xxx-xxx. Be safe kido, I'll see you when I get home._

_-Charlie_

'_What the hell? I know they worry but seriously? I'm not five! I can take care of myself! Sheesh!' _I thought, grumbling and heading over to the cabinet to get some cereal.

Once it hit two o' clock, I called Charlie, asking for directions to Bella's high school. He wanted to know why but I told him it was for my feminine needs seeing as it was my 'time of the month' again and I didn't want to stay in the house and 'leek' all over the place. I could imagine him on the other side of the phone, blushing like crazy, as he stuttered out directions to her high school. I quickly wrote it down and thanked him and hung up before he got his bearings back and asked how I was getting to her school. He would surely bust a vein if he knew I was walking there. I raced up the stairs and pulled on a pair of sweats, my 'I love NY' shirt, and my comfortable running sneakers. I knew just by looking at the directions that I was going to have to run if I wanted to catch Bella before she left the school. The reason I was leaving so early was that I was pretty sure she would try to flake out or go by herself to La Push. Quickly grabbing my IPod; I ran down the stairs and dashed out of the house, making sure I grabbed the key from under the mat and locked the door behind me and then I pocketed the key, all in a matter of seconds. As I ran, I stuck close to the side of the road and I occasionally checked the directions to make sure I was going the right way. By the time I reached the school it was two fifty.

'_Good! Just enough time to look for her car!'_

I laughed a little at the thought of her old and beat up Chevy pickup truck. To me it was a lame car but to Bella, that car might as well have been the latest Ford or something. I quickly spotted the car among the hundreds of others. It wasn't that hard to distinguish between her car and the others even though there were plenty of other pick-ups. I sat in the back of the truck and waited for the bell to ring. I didn't have to wait long though, about ten seconds after I plopped myself in the back of her truck, the bell rang. As I waited for Bella to show, I noticed that I was getting weird looks from the students, probably because of the way I was dressed and how I looked. It was such a small town that I'm sure everyone knew each other, whether vaguely or personally.

'_I'm probably the only girl no, scratch that, the only person in this little ass town that has an 'I Love NY' t-shirt, hoop earrings, and the latest IPod model.'_

I rolled my eyes at them as they continued to stare at me. I mean seriously! Get over it! I'm like the latest news or hottest topic or something to them. Then again, I did like being the center of attention.

"Tanya!" I heard Bella call out to me in surprise.

I looked up and smiled at her shocked face.

"Hey Bella!" I called, waving at her.

I noticed a couple of people kept looking back and forth between us with curiosity. Probably trying to figure out how we knew each other. I laughed slightly at their confused faces. I hopped off the truck and rushed over to hug her.

"T-Tanya? Wh-what in the world are you doing here?"

"Uh… duh? I'm here to make sure that you are going to Jacob's house! And not trying to flake on me or leave me behind!" I said, pulling away from her and looking up at her.

I hated that she was taller than me, even when she was short herself, I must've been midget sized, even though I was only a few inches shorter than her.

"*Sigh*. I should've guessed that you would've come here and made sure I followed through with this plan!" Bella sighed tiredly, shaking her head in defeat.

I grinned.

"Yep! So get your ass in that car and let's get a move on!" I declared, dragging her into the car.

"Wait a minute…. how did you get here anyways?" she asked, realization finally dawning on her.

"Uhh…. I ran?... He-he-he…. Do me a favor and don't tell Charlie how I got here, kay," I replied grinning and looking up at her sheepishly.

She gave me a crossed look before shaking her head and sighing. I laughed again as I shook my head also, and hopped into the truck. She climbed into the truck after me. She started the truck and drove out of the parking lot. As we drove down the road, I knew Bella wasn't paying attention. She knew this road like the back of her hand and she looked like she was in deep thought so I left her to it. Suddenly, she slammed her foot down on the brake and I went lurching forward. All I had to say was thank you to whom ever invented the seatbelt because if it wasn't for that, I would've been flying through the window.

"Bella! What the fuckin hell!" I screamed, hey, having a near death experience like that and you would've been acting the same way.

"He's avoiding me…." She whispered so soft and lowly that I almost didn't hear her.

She looked over at me with a mystified and sad expression.

"Jacob avoiding me, Charlie saying he looked strange- upset, Billy's vague and unhelpful answers…" she mumbled, while I stayed quiet and let her talk.

Her eyes widened with recognition and understanding.

"Holy crow, I know exactly what is going on with Jacob!" she yelled suddenly, letting go of the wheel to grab me and start shaking me.

"Wh-what's w-wrong wi-with him-m?" I asked as she continued to shake me.

"It's Sam Uley! Even my nightmares had been trying to tell me that! Sam has gotten to Jacob! Whatever is happening to the other boys on the reservation has reached out and stolen my friend. He's been sucked into Sam's cult! He hasn't given up on me at all!" she declared, her face going through multiple emotions.

'_They have a cult here? Didn't realize those things still existed,'_

"Okay then! Let's go back home and call Charlie before we head back out, down to La Push." I declared, shaking loose of her grip.

She seemed to be thinking about something for a few minutes before she nodded and started the car back up. When we reached the house, she left the car running and ran into the house with me following behind her. By the time I followed her into the kitchen, she already had the phone in her ear, talking to Charlie. As they spoke, I knew that Bella was losing the battle because at one point her voice turned whiney. Once she hung up, she turned to me looking sad but at the same time, furious and she ran back to the truck with me following close behind her. As we drove to La Push, I saw a tall boy with a baseball cap. Bella's breath caught in her throat as a hopeful look crossed her face. For a second, I thought that this boy was Jacob Black, but then her face deflated a little in what, I guessed, was realization that this wasn't the guy. She crossed over to the wrong side of the road to stop next to the boy and he looked up when he heard the truck. I looked at the boy and noticed he wasn't bad looking, he was actually petty cute. I pushed those thoughts away though when I saw his facial expression; it was bleak, brooding, and his forehead was creased with worry. It bothered me and I could tell it bothered Bella as well.

"Oh, hey, Bella and…?" he greeted dully.

"Tanya, I'm Bella's cousin," I answered as he nodded.

"Hi, Quil….Are you okay?" Bella asked.

He stared at her morosely. "Fine."

"Can we give you a ride somewhere?" I offered.

He looked at me skeptically, looking inside the car and appraising how much room was left.

"I'm not that big and I can assure you there is room for you to fit," I added hastily.

He sighed and mumbled: "Sure, I guess,"

He walked over to my side of the truck and hopped in. I scooted over a little more to give him a little extra room.

"Where too?" Bella asked.

"My house is on the north side, back behind the store," he told her.

"Have you seen Jacob today?" Bella asked, as she drove off.

She looked at him eagerly, waiting for his answer. I looked at Quil as he stared out the windshield for a second before he spoke.

"From a distance," he finally said.

I raised an eyebrow and stared at him in confusion.

'_A distance?'_

"A distance?" Bella echoed.

"I tried to follow them-he was with Embry." His voice was low, hard to hear over the engine. Bella and I leaned in closer. "I know they saw me. But they turned and just disappeared into the trees. I don't think they were alone-I think Sam and his crew might have been with them. I've been stumbling around in the forest for an hour, yelling for them. I just barley found the road again when you drove up."

"So Sam did get him." Bella said, her words a little distorted because her teeth were gritted together.

Quil stared at her. "You know about that?"

She nodded. "Jake told me...before."

"Before," Quil repeated, and sighed.

"Jacob's just as bad as the others now?"

"Never leaves Sam's side." Quil turned his head and spit out the window.

"And before that-did he avoid everyone? Was he acting upset?"

His voice was low and rough. "Not as long as the others. Maybe one day. Then Sam caught up with him."

"What do you think it is? Drugs or something?"

As soon as Bella said that, my eyebrows shot up in surprise. _'What they gonna do to get the drugs? Make it themselves like they used to?'_

"I can't see Jacob or Embry getting into anything like that…but what do I know? What else could it be? And why aren't the old people worried?" he shook his head, and the fear showed in his eyes now. "Jacob didn't want to be a part of this…cult. I don't understand what could change him." He stared at us, his face frightened. _"I don't want to be next."_

Our eyes mirrored his fear. We both shivered.

"Are your parents any help?" I asked.

He grimaced. "Right. My grandfather's on the council with Jacob's dad. Sam Uley is the best thing that ever happened to this place, as far as he's concerned."

Bella and I stared at him for a moment. I broke away from our starring to look out the window to see a store.

"I'll get out now," Quil said. "My house is right over there." He gestured toward the small wooden rectangle behind the store. Bella pulled over to the shoulder, and he jumped out. "I'm going to wait for Jacob," Bella told him in a hard voice.

I stifled a yawn as my eye lids began to droop. This morning's run had finally caught up to me and all this drama to deal with was only making me more drowsy.

"Good luck." And with that, he slammed the door.

I felt myself lay down where Quil had just been and noticed that it was warm. This only made me fall asleep faster. So I curled up into a ball and went off to my own little la-la-la dream land. I don't know how long I was knocked out for but the next thing I knew, there was a sharp tap on the glass. My eye lids stayed closed but I was alert enough to hear the voice that came from the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here Bella?" he growled, but I could also here that it was more of a sad and desperate tone to it.

Bella was silent for a few moments before she finally spoke again.

"Jacob?" she whispered.

'_So this is the little dip-shit huh. Fuck, I'm so tired I can't even open my eyes, sit up, and curse the fuck out of this dick head.'_

It was quiet for a few more seconds before I heard Bella's breath come out in a rush.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked his voice less resentful, taking on a softer tone.

"I want to talk to you," she said in a weak voice.

"Go ahead," he muttered.

"Alone!" she hissed, her voice taking on a stronger tone.

"Okay," I heard him reply

Bella took a deep breath before she started talking.

"You know what I want to know."

It was quiet for a moment before someone spoke again.

"Can we walk?" she asked, her voice starting to sound choked.

He didn't respond. I heard the door click open and Bella hop out of the truck.

'_I wonder what's gonna happen now?'_

_-BELLA'S STORY!-_

I hopped out of the truck, closing the door softly behind me so I didn't wake Tanya. I could feel the unseen eyes behind the windows on me. I started walking toward the trees to the north. As my feet squished the damp grass and mud beside the road, and, as that was the only sound, at first I thought he wasn't following me. But when I glanced around, he was right beside me, his feet having somehow found a less noisy path than mine. I felt better in the fringe of trees were Sam couldn't possibly be watching. As we walked, I struggled for the right thing to say, but nothing came. I just kept getting more and more angry that Jacob had gotten sucked in…..that Billy had allowed this, that Sam was able to stand there so calm and assured. Jacob suddenly picked up the pace, striding ahead of me easily with his long legs, and then, he swung around to face me, planting himself in my path so that I would have to stop too. I was distracted by how graceful he was; he had nearly been as klutzy as me with his never-ending growth spurt. When did that change? But he didn't give me time to think about that.

"Let's just get this over with," he said gruffly.

I waited, he knew what I wanted.

"It's not what you think." He started, his voice instantly growing weary. "It's not what I thought-I was way off."

"So what is it then?"

He studied my face for a long moment. I grew uncomfortable under his gaze. His eyes still held anger but there was also pain, sadness, and _something else_. It was a look I couldn't decipher.

"I can't tell you," he finally said.

"Can't or won't?"

"Won't."

My jaw tightened, and I spoke through my teeth. "I thought we were friends."

"We were," he put emphasis on the 'were'.

"But you don't need friends anymore," I said sourly. "You have Sam. Isn't that nice-you've always looked up to him so much."

"I didn't understand him before."

"And now you've seen the light. Hallelujah."

"It wasn't like I thought it was. This isn't Sam's fault. He's helping me as much as he can." His voice turned brittle and he looked over my head, past me, rage burning out of his eyes.

"He's helping you," I repeated dubiously. "Naturally"

But Jacob didn't seem to be listening. He was taking deep, deliberate breaths, trying to calm himself as he also started to back slowly away from me. He was so mad that his hands were shaking.

"Jacob, please," I whispered. "Please tell me what happened? Maybe I can help."

"No one can help me now." The words were a low moan; his voice broke. "What did he do to you?" I demanded, tears collecting in my eyes. I reached out to him, as I had once before, stepping forward with my arms wide.

This time he cringed away, holding his hands up defensively. "He didn't do anything. Don't touch me," he whispered, replying instantly.

"Is Sam catching?" I mumbled. The stupid tears had escaped the corners of my eyes. I wiped them away with the back of my hand, and folded my arms across my chest.

Jacob had taken a step towards me; his expression agonized when he saw the tears in my eyes stream down my face, his hand out stretched. He quickly caught himself though and dropped his hand and took a step back.

"Stop blaming Sam." The words came out fast, like a reflex. His hands reached up to twist around the hair that was no longer there, and then fell limply at his side. I briefly wondered when, who, and why he cut it.

"Then who should I blame?" I retorted.

He flinched, than halfway smiled; it was a bleak, twisted thing.

"You don't want to hear that."

"The hell I don't!" I snapped. "I want to know, and I want to know _now_" my tone was demanding.

He replied instantly, his eyes pained yet his voice held resentment, bitterness, and anger. "The Cullens!"

My mouth fell open and my breath came out with a whooshing sound. I was frozen in place, stabbed through with his double-edged words. The pain twisted through my body, the jagged hole ripping me open inside out, but it was second place, background music to the chaos of my thoughts. I couldn't believe I heard him correctly, and a small part of me also wondered why he had replied so instantly. There was no trace of indecision on his face. Only fury, pain, and that look, the look I couldn't place my finger on. My mouth was still hung wide.

"I told you that you didn't want to hear it," he said, a pained look on his face as he stared at me.

"I don't understand what you mean," I whispered.

He looked at me sadly. "Bella please, you're not gonna make me repeat it right? I really don't like hurting you."

"I don't understand what you mean," I repeated mechanically.

"The Cullens." He said slowly, his gaze fixated on my face, watching my expression. "I saw that-I can see in your eyes what it does to you when I say their name."

I shook my head back and forth in denial, trying to clear it at the same time. How did he know this? And how did this have anything to do with Sam's cult? Was it a gang of vampire-haters? What was the point of forming such a society when no vampires lived in Forks anymore? Why would Jake start believing the stories about the Cullens now, when evidence of them was long gone, never to return?

It took me too long to come up with a correct response. "Don't tell me you're listening to Billy's superstitious nonsense now," I said with a feeble attempt at mockery.

"He knows more then I gave him credit for."

"Be serious, Jacob."

He stared at me, his eyes sad but critical.

"Superstitions aside," I said quickly. "I still don't know what you're accusing the…Cullens"-wince-"of. They left more than half a year ago. How can you blame them for what Sam is doing now?"

"Sam isn't _doing_ anything, Bella. And I know they're gone. But sometimes…things are set in motion, and then it's too late."

"What's set in motion? What's too late? What are you blaming them for?"

He was suddenly right in my face, his furry glowing in his eyes. "The change! For _existing_," he hissed.

"What change? And why are you blaming them for existing?" I demanded.

"The change that every Quileute boy with the right gene goes through. And I'm blaming them for existing because they caused the change!" he responded instantly, again. It was beginning to make me wonder why he responded so instantly.

I was surprised and distracted as the warning words came in Edward's voice again, when I wasn't even scared.

"Quiet now, Bella. Don't push him," Edward cautioned in my ear.

Ever since Edward's name had broken through the careful walls I'd buried it behind, I'd been unable to lock it up again. It didn't hurt now-not during the precious seconds when I could hear his voice. Jacob was fuming in front of me, quivering with anger. I didn't understand why the Edward delusion was unexpectedly in my mind. Jacob was livid, but he was Jacob. There was no adrenaline, no danger.

"Give him a chance to calm down," Edward's voice insisted.

I shook my head in confusion. "You're being ridiculous," I told them both.

"Fine," Jacob answered, breathing deeply again. "I won't argue it with you. It doesn't matter anyway, the damage is done."

"_What damage?"_

He didn't flinch as I shouted the words in his face, but, his eyes became filled with sorrow.

"The change." He replied again, instantly. It was beginning to bother me.

"Let's head back. There's nothing more to say."

I gaped at him. "There's everything more to say! You haven't said anything yet!"

He walked past me, striding back toward the house.

"Jacob Black! You haven't said anything to me at all! So…so…Don't you _dare_ walk away from me! Get back here this _instant_!" I shouted, fighting back the tears.

He stopped walking and turned back around to face me. That didn't bother me, what bothered me was the _look_ he was giving to me as he walked back towards me.

"I ran into Quil today," I said, looking down, when he stopped right in front of me.

"You remember your friend, Quil? Yeah, he's terrified." I looked up to see his expression, it was pained.

"Quil" was all he said.

"He's worried about you too. He's freaked out."

Jacob stared past me with desperate eyes, backing up to stand next to a tree.

I goaded him further. "He's frightened that he's next."

Jacob clutched the tree for support, his face turning a strange shade of green under the red-brown surface.

"He won't be next," Jacob muttered to himself. "He can't be. It's over now. This shouldn't still be happening. Why? Why?" his fist slammed against the tree. It wasn't a big tree, slender and only a few feet taller than Jacob. But it still surprised me when the trunk gave way and snapped off loudly under his blows.

Jacob stared at the sharp, broken point with shock that quickly turned into horror.

"I have to get back." He whirled around and stalked away so swiftly that I had to jog to keep up.

"Back to Sam!"

"That's one way of looking at it," it sounded like he said. He was mumbling and facing away.

I chased him back to the truck. "Wait!" I called as he turned towards the house.

He spun around to face me his eyes filled with that _look_ that I couldn't tell what it meant. I saw that his hands were shaking.

"Go home, Bella. I can't hang out with you anymore,"

That silly, inconsequential hurt was incredibly potent. The tears welled up again.

"Are you….breaking up with me?" the words were all wrong, but they were the best way I could think to phrase what I was asking. After all, what Jake and I had was more than any schoolyard romance. Stronger.

He stared at me sadly and his foot moved to take a step toward me, but he quickly pulled it back. He then barked out a bitter laugh.

"Hardly. If that were the case, I'd say 'Let's be friends.' I can't even say that." He said the last part somewhat sadly.

"Jake…why? Sam won't let you have other friends? Please, Jake. You promised. I need you!" the blank emptiness of my life before-before Jacob brought some semblance of reason back into it-reared up and confronted me. Loneliness choked in my throat.

Jake looked at me, a pure agonizing expression appeared on his face before he visibly forced it away to a neutral expression.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Jacob said each word distinctly in a cold voice that didn't seem belong to him.

I didn't believe that this was really what Jacob wanted to say. It seemed like there was something else trying to be said through his angry, pained, sad, and…something else-eyes, but I couldn't understand the message. Maybe this wasn't about Sam at all. Maybe this had nothing to do with the Cullens. Maybe he was just trying to pull himself out of a hopeless situation. Maybe I should let him do that, if that's what was best for him. I should do that. It would be right.

But I heard my voice escaping in a whisper.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't….before….I wish I could change how I feel about you, Jacob." I was desperate, reaching, stretching the truth so far that it curved nearly into the shape of a lie. "Maybe…maybe I would change," I whispered. "Maybe, if you gave me some time…just don't quit on me now, Jake. I can't take it."

His face went from neutral to agony in a second. One shaking hand reached out toward me.

"No. Don't think like that, Bella, please. Don't blame yourself, don't think like this is your fault. This one is _all_ on me. I swear, it's not about you." He then added under his breath. "Even though you could be considered a part of this now,"

I didn't question him about that, I already had a good idea of what he meant.

"It's not you, it's me," I whispered. "There's a new one."

"I mean it, Bella. I'm not…" he struggled, his voice growing huskier as he fought to control his emotion.

His eyes were tortured. "I'm not good enough to be your friend anymore, or…or anything else. I'm not what I was before. I'm not good." His voice had faltered.

"What?" I stared at him, confused and appalled.

"What are you_ saying_? You're much better than I am, Jake. You are good! Who told you that you aren't? Sam? It's a vicious lie, Jacob! Don't let him tell you that!" I was suddenly yelling again. Jacob's face went hard and flat but his eyes held that look again, it was beginning to make my stomach churn, not unpleasantly but not pleasantly either.

"No one had to tell me anything. I know what I am."

"You're my friend, that's what you are! Jake-don't!" he was backing away from me, his eyes filled with pain and sorrow, he stopped for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said again; this time it was a broken mumble. He turned and almost ran back into the house.

I was unable to move from where I stood. I stared at the little house; it looked too small to hold four large boys and two larger men. There was no reaction inside. No flutter at the edge of the curtain, no sound of voices or movement. It faced me vacantly. The rain started to drizzle, stinging here and there against my skin, though it didn't hurt as much as the unexplainable aches that were beginning to take hold of my body. I couldn't take my eyes off the house. Jacob would come back. He had to.

The rain picked up, and so did the wind. The drops were no longer falling from above; they slanted at an angle from the west. I could smell the brine from the ocean. My hair whipped in my face, sticking to the wet places and tangling in my lashes. I waited. Finally the door opened, and I took a step forward in relief. Billy rolled his chair into the door frame. I could see no one behind him.

"Charlie just called, Bella. I told him you were on your way home." His eyes were full of pity.

The pity made it final somehow. I didn't comment. I just turned robotically and climbed into my truck. It didn't matter to me, I was already soaked. I looked over to Tanya with sad eyes noticing that I had also gotten her wet. Just as I put the keys in the ignition, I heard Tanya say: "He made you cry, didn't he."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. I looked down and nodded.

"That _bastard_!" she hissed, with so much malice that it both shocked and scared me.

Before I had a time to react, she had opened the door and jumped out the truck. Slamming the door behind her, she quickly marched toward the Black's house.

"Wait! Where are you going? What are you doing!" I called after her, even though I'm sure she didn't hear me over the rain.

I hopped out the truck and followed her as she began banging so hard on the Black's door that I was afraid that she would either hurt her hands, or break the door down. And knowing her, the latter of the two was a very likely possibility.

_-TANYA'S STORY!-_

After Bella nodded her head, I went into a rage.

"That _bastard_" I said with so much malice that I knew I shocked and kind of scared Bella.

Next thing I knew, I was hopping out of the truck, slamming the door closed, and storming up to that dicks house. I had heard Bella call out 'wait' and other things but I couldn't hear over the rain and the pounding of my blood in my ears. I got to the door, fully aware that Bella was following me, and I started banging on the door. If they didn't open it soon, I was going to break it down. I could do it too, I had taken karate and I was a black belt, meaning that, breaking down a wooden door was no problem for me. The door opened a few seconds later and a man in a wheel chair, who I could only assume was the bastard's father (I wondered briefly how this man could raise his son to be so horrible), started saying: "Bella, what in the world are you-" he cut short there when he looked up and saw me, his face held surprise all over it. I smiled a sickenly sweet smile before I growled and pushed past him. I heard Bella come up the steps and she said something like a 'sorry' to the man before quickly following me.

I walked straight into the living room to find all the men in it. They quickly looked up and I noticed how all their faces looked the same- _eerily_ the same. But I didn't ponder over it as I walked straight into the middle of the room and glared at all of them as they sat on the couch, looking pretty squished. Bella was standing at the wall that jutted out that acted as an attempt at a small separation between the kitchen and the living room. The oldest looking one started to speak.

"Who are yo-" he started but I cut him off, at the same time, sending him a glare that would have even the bats of hell trying to get away from me.

"_Which one?_" I asked, my voice was low and icy.

"Excuse me?" the oldest of the group asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Which one of you scumbag, fuckin shitty ass bastard is Jacob Black?_"

One of the boys raised his hand, he stared at me curiously.

My glare turned fiercer as I looked at him.

"_You fucking bastard!_" I snarled at him, as his friends looked in confusion between us.

The one identified as Jacob was about to open his mouth when Bella started talking.

"Tanya, please! Let's just go home, don't do this!" she pleaded.

I looked at her and my eyes softened. I looked back at the guys and saw that they all turned to face Bella. They all had pity looks on their faces but Jacob had the saddest of all. His eyes though, not only held sadness but also, what seemed to look like…._pure adoration_, as he stared at her.

'_If he can look at her like that then why is he hurting her?'_ I wondered for a split second before my anger rose again, and I started growling at the guys to get their attention, it worked. They quickly took their gaze away from Bella to look at me.

"Miss, can you please explain to us why you are here and looking for Jacob." The oldest said firmly. He wasn't asking, he was demanding, no, more like _ordering_ me to tell him.

That just set my temper ablaze as I turned my glare on him, using full force. He may be able to order around his little cult members like that but he was _sooooo_ not doing it with me. If it was one thing you did not do, it was ordering me around. Only my parents were allowed to do that.

"What fuckin business is it of yours ya piece of shit!" I growled out.

His facial expression was shocked and I could've sworn I saw his skin starting to crawl but it was gone before I could decipher what it was. His disciples all had a mix of shock and amusement on their faces. Apparently, this dude wasn't used to someone talking to him like that or someone disobeying an order. Good. I'm glad that I 'disobeyed' him.

"Tanya!" I heard Bella shout, probably worried that I was going to do something rash. Damn, that girl could read me like an open book. I was itching to pick a fight.

"I will ask you to not speak so rudely to me when you do not even know-"

"Save your fucking bullshit for someone who cares! I'm only here to deal with the little prissy right there and I'll be on my merry fuckin way, and out of your dipshitty ass hair. Got it?" I growled but also putting sarcasm into my tone, while pointing to Jacob.

Jacob and him looked at me with surprised, but at the same time, angry faces. While the rest of them had evident amusement on their faces and one of them actually started laughing. I wheeled on that one now. Damnitt these bastards were really starting to piss me off even more.

"What's so funny huh? You find this funny? Well guess what! I don't! So shut the fuck up you piece of shit!" I growled out.

The dude stopped laughing to glare and _growl _at me, his body was practically vibrating. I raised my eyebrows mockingly at him. The oldest quickly turned towards the shaking man and growled at him which got the guy to stop shaking but he still glared at me. The last two looked as if they were ready to start laughing so I was about to snap at them when the oldest with his oh-so annoying voice spoke up.

"Please refrain from talking like that at us please. If you refuse to stop then I will have to ask you to leave."

I cocked my head like a puppy and gave him a sickly sweet smile before replying.

"Okay. I'll leave. But first…" I turned to look at Jacob, my smile growing wider till it was pretty much downright creepy.

"Jacob, right?" I asked, even though we both knew that I knew who he was. He raised an eyebrow in response.

Bella eyes quickly widened in horror.

"Ta-" was all she got out before I pulled my right hand back and let it fly, socking Jacob in the jaw.

I heard the sound of bone and flesh against another pair of bone and flesh, and the sickening sound of breaking bone. But it wasn't his bones that were breaking.

"FUCK!" I screamed, pulling back my hand and holding it gingerly to my chest, biting my lip and trying to fight back of the tears whilst backing up.

A shudder ran through Jacob, before it stopped. He got up and made his way over to me, an apologetic expression on his face. His friends, however, had shocked but amused faces and it looked like they were all trying to hold back a laugh.

He reached out to me. "Are you ok-"

"Shut the fuck up! Don't come near me! Don't fuckin touch me!" I hissed, my hand throbbing as I held back the tears.

He was about to say something when Bella came rushing into the room.

"Tanya!" she cried worriedly, tears in her eyes.

"Tanya! Are you okay?" the tears started spilling from her eyes.

Seeing her tears almost sent me over the edge. "I-I'm f-fine Bella. Really," I lied, gritting my teeth.

As if seeing through my lie, she started glaring at me. "Don't give me that bull crap Tanya Elizabeth Swan! We are going to the hospital and we are going right _now_!"

She grabbed hold of my good arm and dragged me past the dumbstruck men and out the door and into the truck. She buckled me in and then buckled herself before sticking the keys in the ignition and driving off. I felt my eyelids start to droop because of the pain, it was lulling me to sleep. As I fell to sleep, the only thing that ran through my mind was: _'Shit! I'm so screwed.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so sorry for the delay, but, i hoped you liked this chapter! Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE ^.^ and the next chapter is in the process of being written!<strong>

**Next chapter: **_Vampires? Werewolves? Bella, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review! And this is my present to you guys!**

* * *

><p><em>Vampires? Werewolves? Bella, What The Hell Have You Gotten Yourself Into?<em>

A cast. A _fucking shitty ass cast_. Fuck my life. After Bella and I had gotten into the car to drive back to the house, I let out an ear piercing scream.

"What in the world? What's wrong with you Tanya?" Bella asked, wincing and rubbing her ears.

"I have to wear this stupid ass cast for two and a half _weeks_ Bella! That's what's wrong with me! _Two and a half fucking weeks_!"

She sighed as she looked at me, and now, I noticed the black bags under her eyes and how tired she looked. It made me feel sorry for whining like this when she was clearly in a poorer state then I was.

"Well, that's what you get for punching someone in the face, especially a muscled guy like…." She cut herself off right there; I could literally see her folding into herself as unspoken sobs racked her body, along with the chill from her damp clothes.

I stared sadly at her, tears collecting in my eyes as I stared at her.

"Let's go home," I murmured, putting a hand on her arm.

She nodded mutely as she started the car up and drove home. When we got home, Charlie was waiting for us on the porch. As we rolled to a stop, he walked out to meet us.

"Billy called. He said you got into a fight with Jake. Said you were pretty upset." He explained as he opened Bella's door.

I used my left hand to open the door (which was pretty difficult considering the fact that the handle was on my right side and the stupid cast wouldn't allow me to maneuver my body).

Once I had finally gotten out of the car, I glanced over at Charlie and noticed that his expression had turned from a sad one to a horrified one. I went around the front of the truck and my face immediately matched his. Bella's face was empty and looked hollow, almost like she was dead.

"That's not exactly what happened." She muttered.

Charlie put his arm around her and helped her out of the car. He didn't comment on her wet clothes.

"Then what did happen?" he asked once we were all inside.

He pulled an afghan off the back of the sofa as he spoke and wrapped it around Bella, who was shivering.

Bella's voice was lifeless as she answered. "Sam Uley says Jacob can't be my friend anymore."

Charlie shot her a strange look.

"Who told you that?"

"Jacob," she stated.

Charlie pulled his eyebrows together. "You really think there's something wrong with that Uley kid?"

"I know there is. Jacob wouldn't tell me what, though." I could hear her wet clothes dripping onto the floor.

"I'm going to change." Bella said.

Charlie was clearly lost in thought. "Okay," he said absently.

Once Bella was up stairs, he turned to look at me, his mouth open as if he was about to say something, but when he saw the cast his face became red with anger. He was outraged.

"What happened to your arm!" he demanded, standing up and walking over to me.

"Technically, it's my hand. Nothin serious, just tripped and broke it." I lied. There was no sense in adding fuel to the fire by telling him I had broken my hand on Jacob's face.

Even though it was my own fault in hitting him, I highly doubt that would've made Charlie any less angry with Jacob then he was already, if anything, it'd only make things worse. Charlie stared at the cast, a scrutinizing look on his face, then, he turned that look on me.

"Tanya. Don't you lie to me! Did Sam Uley do this to you? Jacob?" I shook my head vigorously, but when he mentioned Jacob, I flinched before shaking my head again, hoping he didn't catch my hesitance.

He did.

I watched his face turn an even darker shade of red as veins started to appear on his head.

"HE BROKE YOUR HAND!" Charlie hollered.

"No, no, no! Calm down Charlie! It was my fault! I punched him in the face because he made Bella cry and-" I was cut off by Charlie.

"_He made her cry?_"

Shit. Way to go Tanya! You just added fuel to the fire you dumbass. I nodded. The hell with it! The cat was out of the bag anyways. Charlie stormed over to the phone and started punching in numbers. I crept up the stairs up to my room seeing as Bella was in the shower. I closed the door to my room and changed into my pajamas, after having to struggle to get my cast through the hole. It was a good thing it was sleeveless. When I opened the door, I heard Charlie's angry voice.

"I'm not buying that. It doesn't make sense."

Ohhh. He was on the phone. Probably talking to the dick's father. I looked towards the bathroom door and saw that it was cracked open, there was no sound of rushing water.

'_She's probably listenin too'_ I thought, before my attention was drawn back to Charlie.

"Don't you put this on Bella!" Charlie suddenly shouted.

I smirked. _'That's right! It's Jacob's fault!'_

When he spoke again, his voice was careful and lower.

"Bella made it very clear all along that she and Jacob were just friends…. Well, if that was it, then why didn't you say so at first? No, Billy, I think she's right about this… because I know my daughter, and if she says that Jacob was scared before-" he was cut off mid-sentence, and when he answered he was nearly shouting again.

"What do you mean I don't know my daughter as well as I think I do?"

Ouch. If it was one thing you did not tell a father it was that they didn't understand his child.

"If you think I'm going to remind her about that, then you had better think again. She's only just starting to get over it, and mostly because of Jacob, I think. If whatever Jacob has going on with this Sam character sends her back into that depression, then Jacob is going to have to answer to me. You're my friend, Billy, but this is hurting my family."

'_Ha! Not only will he have to answer to Charlie but he'll have to answer to me as well!'_

"You got that right. Those boys set one toe out of line and I'm going to know about it. We'll be keeping an eye on the situation, you can be sure of that."

Damn. He was no longer my nice Uncle Charlie. He was now Chief Swan.

"Fine. Yeah. Goodbye." The phone slammed into the cradle.

I watched as Bella tiptoed quickly across the hall into her room. I closed my room door and sighed. I walked over to my bed and laid down, letting out a groan that was muffled by my pillow. Closing my eyes, I let sleep take over me. When I awoke again, it was still night time. Through my fogged brain I wondered briefly what had woken me up when I heard it again. A high pitched squeal, like finger nails on a glass. I quickly looked over to my window but saw nothing out there. When I heard it again though, I realized that it was coming from Bella's window.

'_Shit! Bella!' _I thought.

Just before I threw off the covers, I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella!" the voiced hissed. "Ouch! Damn it, open the window! OUCH!"

What the hell was the dick doing here?

_-BELLA'S STORY!-_

I needed two seconds to shake off the horror before I could move, but then I hurried to the window and shoved the glass out of the way. The clouds were dimly lit from behind, enough for me to make sense of the shapes.

"What are you _doing_?" I gasped.

Jacob was clinging precariously to the top of the spruce tree that grew in the middle of Charlie's little front yard. His weight had bowed the tree toward the house and he now swung, his legs dangling twenty feet above the ground, not a yard away from me. The branches scraped against the side of the house with a grating squeal.

"I'm trying to keep"- he huffed, shifting his weight as the treetop bounced him-"my promise!"

I blinked my wet blurry eyes, suddenly sure I was dreaming.

"When did you ever promise to kill yourself falling out of Charlie's tree?"

He snorted, unamused, swinging his legs to improve his balance. "Get out of the way," he ordered.

"What?"

He swung his legs again, backwards and forward, increasing his momentum. I realized what he was trying to do.

"No, Jake!"

But I ducked to the side, because it was too late. With a grunt, he launched himself toward my open window. Another scream built in my throat as I waited for him to fall to his death, or at least maim himself against the wooden siding. To my shock, he swung agilely into my room, landing on the balls of his feet with a low thud.

We both looked to the door automatically, holding our breath, waiting to see if the noise had woken Charlie. A short moment of silence passed, and then we heard the muffled sound of Charlie's snore. I didn't check to see if Tanya had woken up. I knew for a fact that she was a heavy sleeper and it took the five alarm clocks in her room to get her up. Sometimes, it still wasn't enough.

A wide grin spread slowly across his face; he seemed extremely pleased with himself. It wasn't the grin that I knew and loved- it was a new grin, one that was a bitter mockery of his old sincerity , on the new face that belonged to Sam.

That was a bit much for me.

I'd cried myself to sleep over this boy. His harsh rejection had punched a painful new hole in what was left of my chest. He'd left a new nightmare behind him, like an infection in a sore, the insult after the injury. And now he was here in my room, smirking at me as if none of that had passed. Worse than that, even though his arrival had been noisy and awkward, it reminded me of when Edward used to sneak in through my window at night, and the reminder picked viciously at the unhealed wounds.

All of this, coupled with the fact that I was dog tired did not put me in a friendly mood. Before I could hiss at him to get out, he held up his hands and beat me too it.

"Before you order me to get out, at least wait until I finish what I have to say. If you order me out now then I may never get to tell you what's going on." Jacob stated hurriedly.

I was still angry, but I was curious about what he had to tell me. When I looked into his eyes, however, I felt all my anger slip away.

"Let's sit down, okay?" he asked.

I nodded and we walked over to my bed. I sat down and waited for him to join me, but instead, he stayed up and he started pacing. I watched as he paced, he seemed as if he was going through an internal battle— fighting with some internal demons. It continued like that for a few moments until I decided I had had enough.

"Jake, look—"

"I'm sorry!"

I stared at Jacob as he stared at me. We had both said what we wanted to say at the same time. As I stared at him, I noticed that indescribable look back in his eyes. A part of me registered that his stare should be uncomfortable, or, at least, creepy. It wasn't. It was, actually, pretty endearing. I liked it. I gasped when I realized I had thought that. Jacob, who had misjudged my reaction to his staring, quickly looked down.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered looking away.

It was silent a few more minutes before Jacob finally sighed and started pacing again.

"Look, Bella, I-I'm sorry. I'm really sorry about what I said to you today," Jacob apologized, stopping his pacing to come and sit next to me.

"What in the world possessed you to say those things Jacob? What would make you say such hurtful things?" I demanded, tears in my eyes.

"I was scared." He replied instantly.

"Scared? Scared of what?" I asked, disbelief and curiosity in my voice.

"I already told you, Bella. I was scared of losing you. I-I was afraid that you couldn't deal with what I am, but I was an idiot to keep it from you. It's your choice and what your decision is… is all your choice too,"

"Keep what from me? What's my decision?" I was so sick and tired of all these riddles he kept giving me, the lack of sleep really wasn't helping either.

"Keeping the imprint from you and how you react to it and what you want to do with it." He instantly replied, again.

I blinked. Was I expected to know what that meant? Before I could ask what an 'imprint' was, Jacob continued talking.

"I guess I should start from the beginning, huh?" he said, smiling sadly. Once I nodded he continued.

"Well… the-the truth is that I-I'm a werewolf."

I gasped. A _werewolf_? I just couldn't rap my head around it. That's when all the stories that Jacob had told me came rushing back to me. The story about the Cold Ones, how the Quileute's were supposedly descendants of wolves…. Holy crow! It all made sense to me now. The reason for Jacob avoiding me and getting so big…

"Oh, so that means that Sam, Embry, you and the rest are all…." was the best answer I could come up with.

Jacob nodded, not looking at me.

"Jacob? Jake, come on, please look at me." I pleaded.

I heard him heave a sigh before he brought his brown, nearly black, eyes to meet mine. I held his gaze, letting him know that I wished to continue. He sighed as he got up and continued talking.

"Yeah. I'm a werewolf and I… imprinted on you…"

I blinked. "You know I still don't know what 'imprint' means."

Jacob gave me a rueful smile. "I know, that's because I haven't told you yet."

"And why not?" I demanded. I wish he would just spit it out already, I was dying to know what this 'imprint' thing was.

His face turned sorrowful and pained. I hated it. "Because it's going to ruin everything,"

"I still want to know." Whatever was causing him pain and to be so sad, I wanted to know.

"Imprinting is one of those weird 'perks' that come with being a werewolf." He looked in my direction and I nodded to show that I understood and that I wanted him to continue. "It's basically helps us show who our soul mates are."

_Soul mates. 'I imprinted on you...'_ I suddenly felt very sick as all my sleepless nights came crashing down on me. I swayed on the bed and I would've fell over if Jacob wasn't there to catch me. My eyes closed as I felt myself being laid down onto my bed.

"Bells? Bells honey, come on, try to open your eyes please," my eyes fluttered open and I was met with Jacob's worried face.

"Do you need anything? Tell me what you need and I'll get it for you," Jacob pleaded.

I shook my head and struggled to get up. Jacob grabbed my arm and helped me sit up.

"Soo… we're soul mates, huh?" I said, my voice was calm and strangely enough, I was calm on the inside as well.

Jacob nodded his head, the worry never leaving his face as he searched my face.

"Well… okay," I shrugged

"Okay?" Jacob asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Well, I mean, is it really so much of a surprise?" if I thought about it, it really wasn't. I needed Jacob, that much was for certain and I also always felt some type of claim on him…

"I guess not…" he finally replied.

"So, can you explain more about how imprinting works, please." I asked. Jacob nodded his head.

"When you imprint on someone, it's like… like gravity moves. It's no longer gravity that holds you down to earth, she is. It's like a million ropes… no…. steel cables are binding you to her, she becomes the center of your world, nothing is more important than her. You'd do anything for, be anything for her. And neither of you have a choice about it."

I frowned. The anger and resentment in his voice was tangible. _So does that mean he regrets imprinting on you?_ The stupid little voice inside my head spoke. I felt the body pains come back and my body heat seemed to drop. I shivered, and Jacob noticed.

"Bells? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that… lately, I've been getting body aches and feeling sick all the time," I answered, as I wrapped. Jacob's face turned agonized as he watched me.

"I'm sorry," he moaned.

"What for?"

"It's my fault you're like this, I'm causing you all this pain,"

I looked at him skeptically. The idea of Jacob trying to intentionally hurt me was ridiculous.

He sighed. "I was trying to fight the imprint. It's not healthy for the imprinter or the imprintee to be away from each other, it causes a lot of physical and mental pain. The imprint allows you to feel each other's emotions, and I felt your pain, it was horrible. But Bella, I… I was afraid that you would be scared off by this freaky wolf claim on you, and the idea of…. loosing you was too much to bear," he looked at me sadly, then he quickly looked away and I sucked in a breath.

Jacob was afraid of losing me. He was _really afraid_ of losing me. But, he had to know that I wasn't going anywhere. I needed more than he could ever imagine.

"Jacob…" I started slowly, drawing his attention to me. "I would never leave you. Even with the imprint, I'm still going to be right here,"

I saw a relieved smile cross his lips and he let out a breath that I didn't even know he was holding. A sudden thought struck me as I recalled what he said about imprinting.

"What do you mean that you would do anything for me? That you would be anything for me?"

"Exactly as it sounds. If you asked me to do something, I would do it, even if it kills me. Of course, there are some things I wouldn't do but that's another story. And, to answer your second question, if you needed me to be something, I would be it. A friend, a brother, or something more, whatever you needed me to be." He stopped right there.

My eyes widened as excitement rushed through me. This was it! A chance to put an end to the line blurring mess that I constantly found myself in with Jacob.

"But, no one's ever imprinted on a girl who's in love with someone else,"

Guilt lashed through me. He didn't deserve someone as damaged as me, someone who had nothing left to offer. He deserved someone who was whole and could give him the full love and happiness he deserved. And, as I looked at Jacob's forlorn face, I knew I couldn't do that. Jacob had been there for me during my darkest hour and now, he needed me to be there for him. Jacob had fixed me up, there was no way I could ever hurt him. Sure, it would be easy to just say- 'be my friend Jacob, my best friend'. He would just agree and become just that, he'd never show the hurt or the pain from my decision, never show how his heart broke…

"I'm not going to choose," I stated firmly.

Shock flittered across his face. "You're not?"

"No! I won't do it. You're my friend Jacob, you always will be, but, this whole imprinting thing involves you too! I shouldn't be the one to call all the shots."

He groaned slightly. "I don't think you get it, Bells. I have no say in this, even before the imprint, you always called the shots. Instead, this time, I have to obey instead of choosing too. I'm like a package with your name stamped all over it. I'm yours, even if you don't want me to be."

Confusion lashed through me before realization of what he was getting at fully dawned on me. I let out a groan. Jacob laughed bitterly.

"Yep, you own me. Think of me as a late Christmas or early birthday present."

"But, I don't want to own you!" sadness filled his eyes and he looked away from me. Realizing how what I said might have sounded to him, I quickly rephrased it.

"I mean… what I mean is that… that you… you shouldn't be owned by anyone! It's not fair to you."

"Yeah, well, as I said before, neither of us have a choice in the matter. You own me, you call the shots. I just have to obey,"

I frowned and guilt consumed me. Jacob had to obey me, no matter what, even if he didn't want to. An awkward silence consumed us as before I finally broke it.

"What do you want?" I asked. Confusion was visible in his eyes and on his face as he turned to look at me.

"I mean, if you were the one making the decisions, what would you want?" stupid question, I know. It was something I that was obvious but I couldn't keep myself from asking.

Jacob looked away from me for a moment before he sighed and faced me again, in the process, letting his guard drop. I saw what he wanted, oh I saw it alright. I saw it clearly.

The innocent adoration of a child, the longing of a teenager, the undying love and lust of a full grown man….

The heat of his emotions were so strong that I had to look away.

"Oh," I murmured.

I heard him sigh. "Yeah,"

I faced him again and this time, our eyes met. His eyes were filled with that look again, but now, I understood what that look meant. _Love_. Everlasting, undying, _true love_. I swallowed thickly. I deserved Jacob less and less. An awkward silence fell between us. Then, a sudden thought struck me. A thought that almost made me want to hurl.

"You know… Charlie is out in the woods, hunting an animal that's been killing people…" I started out. Confusion filled Jacob's face before it became horrified.

"No! No Bella! You don't honestly think that I would—" his voice became frantic and panicky, practically begging me to believe him. I cut him off.

"No, no. not you but the others…" the idea of Jacob killing anyone in cold blood was unbelievable. Wolf or not.

Jacob let out sigh. "Bella… don't you remember what we call ourselves?"

I nodded. They called themselves 'protectors'. I then felt a flood of fear flow through me.

"Laurent!" I gasped in fear. He was still here, that's the reason why people were still being killed.

"Who?" Jacob asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"You know… you, saw him in the meadow," my voice came out in a broken mumble, the memory of the five mutant wolves coming into my mind, along with Laurent's red eyes, which caused me to let a shiver run through me. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and I leaned my head into his chest.

"Oh, you mean the black haired leech? We already killed him."

My eyes widened as I stared at Jacob in wonder. "You… killed… Laurent…?"

Jacob's face became worried. "He wasn't your friend or anything like that, right? He was going for the kill, we were sure of that before we attacked."

"My friend…?" I shook my head. "No, he wasn't my friend… but how did you kill him? His skin was so hard… like cement or marble…"

"It's what we're made for Bella. We're designed to kill them. Geez, I wish you would've told me you were so scared."

"You weren't around." I mumbled.

"Oh. Yeah." It was quiet after that.

I let the realization that Jacob and the other wolves had killed Laurent, he was no longer around. That's when I felt my blood run cold.

"Laurent is dead…" I repeated and Jacob nodded, watching me with confusion.

"Then… who is the one that is killing in the woods now?"

Jacob growled. "Don't know, all we know is that she is killing on our land. And that she's a red head and fast as hell."

I let out a moan and my bodied was racked by shivers of fear. _Red head…. Fast as hell….._

"Bella? Bella, honey, what's wrong?"

"Victoria!" I gasped as Edward's voice growled in my head.

"The red headed leech?" I nodded.

"Bella? Bella, this is important, do you know what this 'Victoria' wants?" Jacob's tone was all business now.

"Of course, she wants me,"

Jacob growled as he gripped me closer to him.

"Why?" he hissed out.

"Remember when I told you, last spring break that I fell out of a window?" he nodded and I smiled ruefully. "Well, that's not exactly what happened…" I then proceeded to tell him about what had occurred last spring break. When I got to the part about James biting me, I flexed my scar and Jacob caught sight of it and he started shaking, I had to stop talking to allow him a chance to calm down. When I was finished talking, Jacob's voice was all business.

"This is big. I've got to tell the guys about this." He then looked at me and his expression softened. "Come on, you need some rest."

I weakly nodded as he laid me onto the bed and pulled the covers onto me. He was about to get up when my voice stopped him.

"Will I see you again soon?" I asked.

He nodded. "Real soon. Now go to bed. Don't you have school tomorrow?"

I groaned. How could I go to school tomorrow now?

"I could skip. No big deal."

He smiled slightly. "Sorry Bells but I have to go. Trust me, I would stay if I could but I came here during my patrol time and Sam will kill me if I skip it. The others are probably wondering where I am as well."

I pouted. Jacob's smile grew. "Night Bells." He murmured as he planted a kiss on my forehead and quickly disappeared through the window.

I felt my eyelids droop and before I knew it, I was completely succumbed into sleep.

_-TANYA'S STORY!-_

My eyes were widened in shock as I just stared at the wall that separated m rom room Bella's. My head was spinning. In this little wet, rainy, and dreary corner of America, mythical creatures roamed free. And Bella's life was full of them. I breathed in and out slowly, trying to make sense of my jumbling thoughts.

Okay. So one- Bella had dated a vampire.

Two- Bella was the soul mate of a werewolf and was now, eternally bound to him.

Three- a revenged crazed vampire was after Bella.

I groaned as I rubbed my forehead. All this thinking was wearing me out and I was slowly slipping back into sleep. Before I fell completely asleep, however, I thought one last thing.

'_Vampires? Werewolves? Bella, what the hell have you gotten you self into?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I apologize for the long wait. Anyways please Review! And have a happy holiday! Till next time! Bye!<strong>

**Next chapter:**_ Guess the wolf's out of the bag_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep it up! I'm so sorry for the long delay!**

* * *

><p><em>Guess The Wolfs Out Of The Bag<em>

I awoke to the bright sun, shinning in my eyes.

'_Fuck. Come on man! Why the hell do I gota wake up now? I'm still sleepy.' _I groaned as I pulled the covers over my head.

I heard a knock on my door and pretended to be asleep. The knocking continued until I let out a muffled groan.

"What?" I whined out, dragging out the 'a' sound.

I could literally see the smirk that Charlie undoubtedly had on as he began to speak.

"Good. I knew you were awake. Come down stairs kido, breakfast is ready."

I flipped the covers off of me and rushed to get out of bed. And in the process, landed face first onto the floor.

"Shit." Came my floor muffled reply.

'_At least I landed on my good arm and not the one in the cast'_

Groaning, I got up and made my way over to the door. Opening it, I made my way over to the bathroom. Before I could open the door, however, it swung open and hit me square in the face.

"Fuck me!" I cursed, falling straight on my ass. I hated mornings and they hated me too, I was always getting hurt during them.

"Holy moly! Tanya? Are you alright?" Charlie cried worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just help me get my ass off this floor," I grumbled, hand held out as he lifted me up, a small smile playing at his lips. Apparently, my bad mood during the morning was funny.

Grumbling, I pushed passed him and made my way into the bathroom (though with my crappy mood I probably shoved him) I slammed the door shut and went to take a shower, having difficulty with my cast but after a few minutes, and about a thousand swear words later, I finally got it. Getting out, I made my way to my room to hear my cell phone ringing. Running to my night stand and picked it up, not even checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"_Tanya?"_

"Mom? What's up?"

"_Sweetheart? What do you mean what's up? I'm just checking to make sure that you're all packed and ready to go."_

"Packed? What do you mean!"

"_You're plane leaves at midnight. You have to get back to New York at least by the afternoon on Monday. You start school again Tuesday, remember now?"_

My breath hitched in my throat as I stared at the phone.

"_Tanya? Tanya, are you still there? Tanya…. FOR FUCKS SAKE TANYA ELIZABETH SWAN IF YOU DO NOT TALK TO ME IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS I WILL PERSONALLY PICK YOU UP AT THE AIRPORT, DRAG YOU BY YOUR EAR, AND BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU!"_

Yikes… what a temper….

"I'm here! I'm here! Jeez…" I muttered into the phone.

"_Good."_

If I were in a cartoon, then those little light bulb thingy-s would have lit up over my head.

"Hey… mom? I've got a favor to ask."

"_Yeah? What is it honey?"_

"Well… about school…"

_-BELLA'S STORY!-_

I pulled on the first clean clothes I could find, not even checking to see if they matched. I'd cut school if I had to, besides, I had already gotten all of my homework I needed for spring break anyways. I had to see Jake. No matter what. I took the stairs two at a time and ran almost ran into Charlie.

"Whoa! Someone's in a rush to get to school this morning."

I nodded my head, trying to edge my way past him and towards the door. Charlie moved out of the way as I raced down the last of the steps.

"Bella? Where you going?"

Oh come on!

_-TANYA'S STORY!-_

Bella turned to face me and I could see the impatience clearly written across her face.

"Uh… school of course! Where else would I be going?" she answered.

What a feeble attempt at a lie.

'_To go see Jacob' _

I shrugged, deciding to not voice my thoughts.

"Um… so I'll just get going then…" she edged her way closer to the door but I wasn't letting her get away that easily.

"Wait!" she stopped. "I'll go get you some blankets in case you go out later. As I'm sure you know already, Forks gets rather cold easily." I made my way over to the closet with all the blankets.

"But—" she started but I cut her off, blankets in hand.

"It's fine. Besides, I'm goin out for a jog anyways. I'll have them put in your truck by the time you come back from getting your phone."

Her eyes widened as her hands flew to her pockets. She turned to race up the stairs.

"Tell Charlie I'm goin out for a jog please!" I shouted out as I rushed to her truck.

Once I reached her truck, I laid one blanket down over the back space (which is quite difficult considering I could only use one hand) and then I laid on top of it. I repeated the same thing with the three other blankets and the remaining seven remained rolled up and I placed them on top of me. Sliding under the blankets I waited for Bella to show. I heard the house door swing open and slam shut. I heard the car door open and shut and in a matter of seconds, the car was rumbling to life and we were on our way to which would surely be La Push.

'_Shit! Stupid cast! Stupid bumps!'_ I thought as my poor broken hand banged against the cold metal of the truck as we went over our fifteenth bump. Finally, I felt the car slow.

The car door banged open and shut as Bella jumped out. I decided to wait a few minutes before following her. Just as I was about to move I heard Bella and Jacob's voice so I decided to stay still and keep my breathing low and shallow, so that Jacob wouldn't hear me. Last I checked, wolves had a great sense of hearing so I needed to take precautions. I couldn't hear what they were saying because both my ears were muffled by the blankets but I heard bits and pieces. Soon, I heard the car doors slam and the engine roared to life and we were on our way to… well… god knows were.

'_Ugh! I' ma develop claustrophobia by the time I get from underneath all these blankets'_

By the time we stopped, which in my book took forever too, I heard the car doors open and then slam shut.

'_Okay! Now all I gota do is lie down and wait… but wait for what?'_

_-BELLA'S STORY!-_

'_Why couldn't we just meet at a McDonald's or something? Did we really have to meet on this abandoned rode?' _I thought as I shifted my weight from foot to foot. Jacob glanced at me and gave me a reassuring grin before it fell from his face and he glanced back at the forest.

"There're here," he stated.

I squinted through the trees. Before I could ask if he was sure, four shirtless and buff men walk through the tree line. Whatever I was expecting, this certainly wasn't it. All they were where just a bunch of half- naked and muscular boys. They reminded me of brothers, quadruplets. They moved in near perfect synchronization, the way they all had the same long, round muscles under the same red- brown skin, the same cropped black hair, and the way their expressions altered at exactly the same moment.

Their expressions changed from curious to shock.

"Way to go man! You finally told her!" one of the boys shouted.

He was noticeably smaller then Jacob and the other three but was still very tall and muscular, and, as I stared closely, I immediately knew who he was.

"Embry?" I murmured.

He turned to smile shyly at me.

"Hey Bella. Glad to see you still remember me." I smiled a little at that before my attention was brought back towards the whole group because of a low growl.

"What the fuck Jacob? Why the hell did you bring the leech lover here?" one of the boys growled out.

I flinched and Jacob's face immediately became hard and defensive.

"She's _my imprint_ and she can help." He stated, putting a lot of stress on the _'my imprint'_ part.

I watched as the guys body started to vibrate as he spat out his next words which were like a slap in the face to me.

"_Right. _Why would a leech lover like her want to help us?"

Before Jacob could reply, one of the other boys whom I could guess had to be Jared, started talking.

"Jeez, Paul, get a grip." He reprimanded.

Paul sent a glare in Jared's direction, his lip curling back in irritation.

"Paul! Relax!" Sam commanded.

Paul shook his head back and forth— not in defiance but in concentration. His attempts were futile because as soon as he stopped shaking his head, he looked me in the eye and glared at me. Jacob let out a warning growl and stepped in front of me, blocking me from Paul's glare.

That did it.

"Oh right! Protect the fucking leech lover!" Paul roared in outrage.

Another shudder, a convulsion, heaved through his body. He threw his head back, a real growl tearing from between his teeth.

"Paul!" Sam and Jacob shouted together.

Paul seemed to fall forward, vibrating violently. Halfway to the ground, there was a loud ripping noise, and the boy exploded. Dark silver fur blew out from him, coalescing into a shape more than five- times his size— a massive, crouched shape, ready to spring. The wolfs muzzle wrinkled back over his teeth, and another growl rolled through his colossal chest. His dark enraged eyes focused on me. In the same second, Jacob was running across the road straight for the monster.

"Jacob!" I screamed.

Mid- stride, a long tremor shivered down Jacob's spine. He leaped forward, diving headfirst into the empty air. With another sharp tearing sound, Jacob exploded too. He burst out of his skin— shreds of black and white cloth blasted up into the air. It happened so quickly that if I'd blinked, I'd have missed the entire transformation. One second it was Jacob diving into the air, and then it was a gigantic, russet brown wolf— so enormous that I couldn't make sense of its mass somehow fitting inside Jacob— charging the crouched silver beast.

Jacob met the attack head on, their angry snarls echoed like thunder off the trees.

"Jacob!" I screamed again, staggering forward.

"Stay where you are, Bella," Sam ordered. It was hard to hear him over the wolves.

The Jacob wolf had the upper hand- he was visibly bigger and stronger than the silver wolf, who was getting pushed back towards the trees by Jacob.

"Take her to Emily's!" Sam shouted as he chased after the two wolves, who had disappeared into the trees, visibly shaking.

Soon, the growling and snapping faded until it was quiet. One of the boys started laughing and before I could round on him for it, I heard a low whistle, which, for a fact, I knew belonged to neither me nor the two remaining boys.

_-TANYA'S STORY!-_

I was so pissed at this Paul dude, I mean were did he think he got off, talkin to my cousin like that? Fuckin dick better watch himself. As soon as I heard the dick and another familiar voice shout out the dude's name, I moved the blankets so that I was now peeking up over the side of the truck. All I thought at that moment was _'whoa'_ because one second it was a man shaking violently and the next second it's a dark silver- furred wolf looking as if he's ready to attack, the way his eyes were fixed on Bella. The next occurrences happened so fast that I was glad I didn't blink or turn my head.

Jacob ran across the field, leaped into the empty air, changed into a russet- colored wolf, and charged at the silver wolf, ramming him back towards the trees. I was aware that someone was yelling but the only thing I was focused on was the two wolfs who were fighting. I was so engrossed in the fight that I hadn't even registered that someone had screamed 'Jacob', until I saw Bella staggering forward, after him. When the sound of snapping faded away, I slowly pushed myself up so that I was sitting on my knees. I heard one of the boys laugh and before anyone could say anything, I let out a whistle which caused everyone to go stock still and turn towards me.

'_Can you say awkward much?'_

_-BELLA'S STORY!-_

By the look on the remaining two boy's faces, I knew I wasn't the only one who had heard the whistle. We all turned towards the sound, which had come from my truck. When I saw who it was that had whistled, I felt my jaw slack and my eyes bulge

"Ta- Tanya!" I yelled, not quite believing what my eyes were showing me.

She turned her eyes away from the trees to look at me and gave me a sheepish yet coy smile.

"Hey Bella…"

It was quiet for a few more seconds before Embry let out a forced, shallow, and uncertain laugh.

"Guess the wolfs out of the bag."

* * *

><p><strong>This is one short as hell chapter. Even after all this time, all I gota show for it is this short chapter. I'm starting to hate this chapter now… Anyways, once again I'm so sorry for the delay with this chapter! In all honesty I could blame it to all the exams, tests, and projects I had have but it'd be a lie. Truth is I had this whole chapter outlined in my head but every time I went to sit down and type, I would just stare at the screen for a while, get down a sentence or two (a paragraph a few times), and then I would minimize it and search on the web and forget about it. So yeah, that's my excuse (if you could call it that). I'm the biggest procrastinator. Procrastination is a bitch.**

**Well, that's all I gota say! Please review! Until next time!**

**Next chapter: **_Well, this is awkward…_


	6. Chapter 6: Preview

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I just had to give you a sneak peak! I'm sorry but it's been bugging me! It's a preview of a chapter.**

* * *

><p>Preview (aka- sneak peak! He-he! I'm cruel~ (=)<p>

"Holy fuck! I can't _believe_ you kept this from me!" I yelled, stomping my foot like a child and throwing my hands in the air.

"But… I, Bella asked—" he started but I cut him off.

"I don't give a fuck what Bella asked! Ugh! This…. this….. this!"

"I- I'm sorry…"

"Yah well… sorry doesn't cut it! Fuck! For mother freaking…. Can't you just _un_imprint on me?" I should've known the answer, but I still asked. Oh how I regretted that question.

His eyes turned hard and those once chocolate eyes were dark and smoldering as he backed me into a corner. I gulped as I stared at him, his eyes focused right on me. For the first time, I was actually _afraid _of him. He was acting just like a wolf, stalking his prey, his eyes so intense that I felt like my skin was going to burn under his gaze. I whimpered when I felt my back hit the counter. Even though I whimpered he was still advancing on me, as if he hadn't heard me, but I noticed that his eyes were a darker color now, nearly black. And that's when I realized that when I whimpered, I just drove him more over the edge of losing his self- control.

'_Shit!'_ I thought, squeezing my eyes closed. _'He's gonna kill me!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ha ha! Sorry, I know I should actually be trying to **_**write **_**and **_**update**_** the next chapter but I just **_**HAD **_**to get this down and out of my head! Well, hoped you enjoyed this little preview of one of the chapters! Till next time! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't even begin to express how sorry I am for this absense-.-" ugh, I swear! That was probably the longest absense I've ever done-.-" I completely understand if you guys hate me right about now."**

**No matter how many times I apologize, it still don't make a difference does it? I can explain why I didn't uploade for so long though! My computer caught a virus and my mom was procrastinating on getting it cleaned out for me, even though it was for FREE!(typical-.-) So I was using my home computer for a while. My parents wouldn't let me upload using the home computer so that's why I couldn't get this out to you sooner. Once again I am SO sorry! Okay, I'm done with my rant now. Go enjoy this crappy piece of shiz writing.**

* * *

><p><em>Well, This Is Awkward…<em>

"Woooow," I drawled out to the boy's pun, causing him to laugh sheepishly.

I glanced over at Bella and saw that she was still watching me, mouth open and everything.

"Anyways, seeing as Bella is incapable of speaking, I'll just introduce myself," Bella snapped her open mouth shut and blushed at my jibe.

"I'm Tanya Elizabeth Swan. Nice to meet ya," I said.

"Embry," the boy, who had said the bad pun, answered.

"Jared," the other boy answered.

An awkward silence fell upon us as I looked between the three of them.

"Soo…" I drawled out. "Are we gonna head over to Emily's place or what?" I remembered the woman's name from when the man had yelled it out.

That seemed to set the boys in motion because they began scrambling to collect the torn clothes and commenting on them, the even made a ten dollar bet on who would/ wouldn't get a scratch on them. When they were finished, Embry turned towards Bella.

"Mind giving us a ride to Emily's place?"

"No problem," she choked out.

Jared raised an eyebrow at her. "Maybe you'd better drive, Embry. She looks like she might hurl."

"Good idea, where are the keys?" Embry asked Bella.

"Ignition."

Embry opened up the passenger- side door with a cheery, "In you go!" and hauled Bella into the car.

"You'll have to sit in the back," Embry said to Jared after a while.

"That's fine with me, I got a weak stomach. I don't want to be there when she blows."

"I bet she's tougher than that. She runs with vampires."

"Five bucks?"

"Done. I feel guilty, taking your money like this," they shook hands and Embry got into the car and started it.

"Well, looks like it's me and you mousey," Jared said as he turned towards me.

I stared blankly at him. "For the record, it's you and _I _and… mousey? What the hell?"

"For the record, I don't really care, and… well, you're sneaky like one…" Jared said as he shrugged and hopped in the back of the truck, causing it to rock a little.

"Don't start with me and you'd better not start with the animal names, mutt." I grounded out.

He laughed at my tone. "Touché!"

"Fucker," I muttered and he laughed even harder.

'_Damn… he must've heard me…'_ I thought.

I turned away from him and looked at the passing scenery.

"Ouch… this engine is way too loud, it's hurting my ears!" I heard Jared complain.

"Poor mutt. You want me to rub them and make it all better?" I bit out.

He stayed quiet for a minute before he started chuckling again. "Aww! Thanks mousey but I have a girlfriend for that."

"Your imprint?"

"Uh… yeah... how'd y—"

"I overheard Jacob talking about it with Bella."

"Oh." It was silent after that.

"Vampire got your tongue?"

I could feel him staring at me, probably in puzzlement, before he chuckled, as if he understood, at my quip. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me."

"Oh really? _Whatever _gave you _that_ idea?" my voice just oozed out curiosity.

"You know… that tone of voice is really unnecessary."

"You know… that tone of voice is really unnecessary," I mimicked him.

"Hey! I do _not_ sound like that!"

"Hey! I do _not_ sound like that!"

"Aww! C'mon mousey, don't be that way!"

I smirked. "Aww! C'mon mousey don't be that way!"

We continued like that until the car came to a stop. I hopped out the back of the truck with a semi- annoyed Jared behind me. Before I could fully come to look at the house, Embry came and stood in front of us, effectively blocking both Jared and I off from the path. I glared up at him but that's when the realization of just how _big_ (in the buff way of course) they were and how tall they were, I had to crane my neck painfully just to glare up at his face— and that wasn't even the worst part! The worst part was that he didn't even seem to notice my glare! In fact, I'm pretty sure that he didn't even notice I was there… that's a great way to boost a girl's confidence…jerk….

Embry turned to look, at what I could only assume to be Bella, and then turned back to Jared with his hand held out. Jared glanced over at Bella and then at Embry's out stretched hand and sighed, holding his hands up in defeat.

"I don't have my wallet on me,"

"That's okay. I won't forget."

"That's nice and all that you got this bet all settled, but would you kindly… move out my fuckin way?" I gritted out, crossing my arms and tapping my foot impatiently. Both boys chuckled at my attitude.

Turning away, Embry walked towards the quaint yet cute looking house, leaving Bella, Jared, and I to trail after him. Before we entered the house, Embry turned to address Bella and me.

"And about Sam's fiancée, don't stare, it bugs Sam,"

Bella and I looked at each other, an eyebrow raised.

"Why would we stare?" Bella asked.

Embry looked uncomfortable as he answered. "It's just… well, you'll see…"

When we entered the house, I noticed that it was mostly kitchen. I noticed a young woman with satiny copper skin and long, straight, crow-black hair. She was standing at the counter by the sink, popping big muffins out of a tin and placing them on a paper plate. I thought the reason Embry told us not to stare was because she was so beautiful but then she asked: "Are you guys hungry?" in a melodic voice and she turned to face us full on, a smile on half her face.

I blinked in shock. The right side of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by three thick, red lines, livid in color though they had to be long healed. One line pulled down the corner of her dark, almond-shaped right eye; another twisted the right side of her mouth into a permanent grimace.

Was this the reason Embry told us not to stare? Because if it was, then it wasn't that big of a deal. I had seen worse, besides, there was no denying that she was still beautiful. I looked her straight in the eye and smiled slightly. She seemed shocked that I wasn't staring at her scars, but then she smiled at me.

"Who's this?" Emily, if I'm remembering her name right, asked.

"Bella and Tanya Swan," Jared told her, shrugging. Hmm…wasn't that nice, just dismiss us like that. Dick. But I guess we've been the topic of conversation before, huh. "Who else?"

Emily smiled at me, though her face showed confusion. "Ah…the girl who punched Jacob…" I blushed a bit as I fiddled with my cast. "But…why—"

"She knows already. Apparently she overheard Jacob talking about the imprint and wolf stuff when he went to talk to Bella." Jared said.

Emily shook her head. "Ah, Jacob. You'd think he'd be more careful." She then smiled at me.

"I'm Emily; it's nice to meet you."

"You too."

She then turned to Bella and a full blown grin took over her face.

"It's so nice to finally have another wolf girl around here! It's about time I got to meet you!" she gushed.

Okay…so either this women was a prep or she was just deprived of female company for too long.

…..For my sake I hope it's the latter…..

Bella looked uncomfortable as Emily began chattering on about how she missed having female company and yada, yada, yada. I sorta drowned her out after a while.

"Oh yes! I can't believe I forgot to ask! Where's Sam?" she asked, turning to Jared.

"Bella, er, surprised Paul this morning."

Emily rolled her good-eye, it was kind of weird but then again, it was like she had a fake eye and a real one. "Ah, Paul," she sighed. "Do you think they'll be long? I was just about to start the eggs."

"Don't worry, if they're late, we won't let anything go to waste." Embry told her.

Emily chuckled, and then opened the refrigerator. "No doubt," she agreed. "Bella, Tanya, are you hungry? Go ahead and help yourself to a muffin."

I instantly perked up at the word 'muffin'. "Thanks" Bella and I said at the same time and I immediately snatched up a muffin and started eating it.

"Mmm~" it was delicious! Even though I preferred chocolate chip muffins, these blueberry ones were great!

"Hey!" Jared yelled, glaring at me.

I smirked. "You snooze you lose!" I had stolen the muffin that he had been reaching for and he was pissed.

"There's more, Jared." Came Emily's voice.

My smirk turned into a full blown grin. "Yeah. There's more, Jared."

He glared at me one last time before picking up another muffin and stuffing it in his mouth. I snickered and Bella just rolled her eyes at me. I watched as Embry picked up his third muffin and shoved it in his mouth whole.

'_Damn these boys can eat.'_ I thought.

"Save some for your brothers," Emily chastised him, hitting him on the head with a wooden spoon.

The way she used the word 'brothers' surprised me but it seemed like no one else minded.

"Pig," Jared commented.

I began to snicker at that and when Embry glared at me, it turned into a full blown laugh. I was clutching my side as tears rolled down my cheek.

"Stop laughing!" Embry whined, glaring at me.

"Aww~ did I hurt the poor babies feelings~?" I asked, a shit eating grin on my face.

Embry growled at me whilst Jared laughed. Emily came back and whacked him on the head again.

"Don't growl at her!"

I laughed again; Embry's face was just too funny. It _almost _made me feel bad for him. Keyword, _almost_. I was getting too much enjoyment in watching him suffer.

…..Yeah, I'm a sadistic and evil child, sue me…..

_-BELLA'S STORY!-_

I leaned against the counter and watched the four of them banter like a family. I'd always envied the way Tanya could easily fit in anywhere, no matter where we went. She just had that certain aura that made you like her, made you want to have her around. As I mused on this, I looked around Emily's kitchen. It was a friendly place, bright with white cupboards and pale wooden floorboards. On the little round table, a cracked blue-and-white china pitcher was over flowing with wildflowers. Embry, Jared, and even Tanya-who had only been here for a few minutes-seemed entirely at ease here.

Emily was mixing a humongous batch of eggs, several dozen, in a big yellow bowl. She had the sleeves of her lavender shirt pushed up, and I could see that the scars extended all the way down her arm to the back of her right hand. Hanging out with werewolves really did have its risks, just as Embry had told me in the car.

The front door opened and Sam stepped through.

"Emily," he said, and so much love saturated his voice that I felt embarrassed, intrusive, as I watched him cross the room in one stride and take her face in his wide hands. He leaned down and kissed the dark scars on her right cheek before he kissed her lips.

"Hey, none of that! I'm eating!" Jared complained

"Then shut up and eat," Sam suggested, kissing Emily's ruined mouth again.

"Ugh," Embry groaned

I glanced at Tanya and was shocked to see the look on her face. It was wistful, yet deeply pained and sorrowful, as if she was remembering something painful and the glimmer in her eyes was gone. The look didn't last however, because as soon as she caught me staring, the look was gone and she smiled at me before making gagging motions. I blinked before turning back to the scene at hand.

This was worse than any romantic movie; this was so real that it sang out loud with joy and life and true love. I put my muffin down and folded my arms across my empty chest. I stared at the flowers, trying to ignore the utter peace of the moment and the wretched throbbing of my wounds.

I was grateful for the distraction when Jacob and Paul came through the door, and then shocked when I saw that they were laughing. While I watched, Paul punched Jacob on the shoulder and Jacob went for a kidney jab in return. They laughed again. They both appeared to be in one piece.

Jacob scanned the room and his eyes stopped and went wide when he saw Tanya sitting there, staring back at him smugly. His mouth dropped open and Tanya snickered.

"You, but, how—?" Jacob couldn't even get his sentence out.

"Missed me, Jakey?" Tanya asked, a smug smile on her face.

"Hey…Jacob…isn't that the girl who laid it on you the other day…?" Paul asked, also staring at the girl.

I noticed that Sam had also turned to stare, eyes wide. Tanya seemed to notice too because she glanced at Sam.

"Oh~ I see little Sammy-poo finally noticed me, eh?" she quirked her eyebrow at him as her smug smile grew.

The guys all just stood there staring at her until Sam finally got his wits back and stared at her with a serious expression.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Tanya rolled her eyes as she pushed herself up from the chair and nonchalantly strolled towards Jacob.

"Relax Mr. Stiff, I already know _everything_ thanks to ol' Jakey boy right here." She said as she patted Jacob's arm.

Sam gaped at her before turning to glare at Jacob. Jacob put his hands up defensively.

"Hey! I never told her!"

"Oh yeah, I found out when he came to talk to Bella, so don't get your panties in a twist." Tanya said as she rolled her eyes.

It was easy to tell that Tanya was getting on his nerves and I was worried that she would push him too far.

"Jacob! You should've been more careful! Now you've gone and let a complete outsider in on us!" Sam yelled.

Jacob bowed his head down in shame….I felt really bad for him.

_-TANYA'S STORY!-_

I watched as Jacob hung his head down in shame. I almost felt bad for him. _Almost._ I still had a grudge against him for making me wear this stupid cast…okay so _technically _it was my fault but meh, why go into details?

"Look, don't worry 'bout it, 'kay? I ain't gonna spill your secret because first of all, who would believe me? Second, if someone actually _did_ believe me that would put Bella at risk because she's a part of the secret and there's no way in _hell_ I'ma put her at risk, got it?" I snapped, mad that he wasn't taking my word.

Sam stared me right in the eyes and I stared back at him, holding his gaze. There was no way this dude was gonna intimidate me. He finally gave up with a sigh as he shook his head.

"I guess the damage is done. And if you say you won't tell then I guess we have no choice but to believe you," Sam said, even though it was clear that he didn't want to.

"Great!" I crowed before spinning on my heel and facing Jacob, a sinisterly sweet smile on my face.

"Oh yeah, now that that's settled, I want you to take a good _long _look at what you did to my hand." I said, motioning to my cast.

Jacob looked and his eyes widened when he saw it.

"Yeah. I gota wear this thing for two weeks. Two _fucking long ass _weeks. You _mother fucking dick wad!_" I screamed the last sentence.

Jacob stared at me before he started shaking violently. "It's not my fault! You should've never punched me!"

I was getting ready to retort when I heard Bella's small voice.

"Tanya…_please_ don't do this…" I closed my mouth and lowered my head in submission.

"Whatever…" I mumbled.

I glanced up at Jacob with a glare and said; "This ain't over," and then I stomped back towards my seat.

_-BELLA'S STORY!-_

I watched as Tanya sat back down with a huff before grabbing another muffin and stuffing it in her mouth, glaring daggers at the floor. It was silent for a moment but then things started to liven up again.

I glanced at Jacob and he glanced at me. He smiled as greeted me cheerfully.

"Hey, Bells," he grabbed two muffins as he passed the table and came to stand beside me. "Sorry about before," he muttered under his breath. "How are you holding up?"

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Good muffins," I picked mine up and started nibbling again. My chest felt better as soon as Jacob was beside me.

"Oh man!" Jared wailed, interrupting us.

I looked up and he, Embry, and Tanya were examining a fading pink line on Paul's forearm. Embry was grinning like mad.

"Fifteen dollars," he crowed.

"Ha-ha! You really suck at making bets! Don't ya Jared!" Tanya laughed.

"Did you do that?" I whispered to Jacob, remembering the bet.

"I barely touched him, he'll be perfect by sundown."

"By sundown?" I looked at the line on Paul's arm. Odd, but it looked weeks old.

"Wolf thing."

I nodded, trying not to looked weirded out.

"_You _okay?" I asked him under my breath

"Not a scratch on me." His expression was smug.

We were interrupted by Sam who called us to attention. He had his hand on the small of Emily's back as she cooked eggs in a big skillet, an unconscious gesture.

"Jacob has information for us." He stated.

Paul looked unsurprised. Jacob must have explained this to him and Sam. Or…they'd just heard his thoughts.

"I know what the redhead wants." He directed his words to Jared and Embry. "That's what I was trying to tell you before," he kicked Paul's chair.

"And?" Jared asked.

Jacob's face got serious. "She _is _trying to avenge her mate—only it wasn't the black-haired leech we killed. The Cullen's got her mate last year , and she's after Bella now."

This wasn't news to me, but I still shivered. I glanced at Tanya and noticed she had a grim expression on her face.

Jared, Embry, and Emily stared at me with open-mouthed surprise.

"But she's just a girl!" Embry protested.

"I didn't say it made sense. But that's why the bloodsuckers been trying to get past us. She's been heading for Forks."

They continued to stare at me, mouth still hanging open, for a long moment. I ducked my head.

"Excellent," Jared finally said, a smile beginning to pull up the corners of his mouth. "We've got bait."

I stared as Embry grabbed onto Tanya as she launched herself at Jared, growling menacingly, just at the same time Jacob yanked a can opener from the counter and, with stunning speed, launched it at Jared's head. Jared's hand flicked up faster than I would have thought possible, and he snagged the tool just before it hit his face.

"Bella is _not_ bait," both Tanya and Jacob growled at the same time.

"You know what I mean! I'd never use your imprint as bait! I'm not stupid!" Jared said unabashed.

"Could've fooled me." I heard Tanya grumbled, as Embry set her back in her seat.

Jared glared at her and Tanya rolled her eyes.

"So we'll be changing our patterns," Sam said, ignoring their squabble. "We'll try leaving a few holes, and see if she falls for it. But if she's really after Bella, she probably won't take advantage of our divided numbers."

"Quil's got to be close to joining us, and then we'll be able to split evenly." Embry murmured.

Everyone looked down. I glanced at Jacob's face, and it was hopeless, like it had been before, outside his house. No matter how comfortable they seemed to be with their face, here in this happy kitchen, none of these werewolves wanted the same fate for their friend.

"Well we won't count on that," Sam said in a low voice, and then continued at his regular volume. "Paul, Jared, and Embry will take the outer perimeter, and Jacob and I will take the inner. We'll collapse in when we've got her trapped."

I noticed the worry on Emily's face and that got me to glance up at Jacob in worry as well.

Sam caught my eye. "Jacob thinks it would be best if you spent as much time as possible here in La Push. She won't know where to find you so easily, just in case."

"What about Charlie? And Tanya?" I demanded.

"March Madness is still going," Jacob said. "I think Billy and Harry can manage to keep Charlie down here when he's not at work."

He turned to Tanya, a grimace on his expression and Tanya smiled 'sweetly'. "As for _her_, I _guess_—"

"Save it, Jakey boy no need to worry 'bout me." Tanya interrupted him, waving her hand dismissively.

I gaped. "Tanya! This is not a joke! If anything happened to you because of me I—"

"But nothin's gonna happen to me," she stated.

I could feel the unshed tears burning my eyes. "How can you be so—"

"Bella, did you seriously forget?" Tanya deadpanned.

I blinked, confused by what she meant before realization dawned on me and I felt myself fill with sadness.

'_Oh…that's right…Tanya's not going to be around forever…'_

_-TANYA'S STORY-_

I watched Bella's face fill with confusion for a moment, then watched as her eyes went wide, and then, finally, her face filled with sadness.

"Oh, yeah…I forgot…" she choked out.

"Yeah…" I murmured

A heavy silence consumed us as Bella and I stared at the ground, lost in our own thoughts. After a long moment, Embry broke the silence.

"Okay, what's going on? All this heavy silence is making me feel depressed!" he whined.

I glared at him. "Shut the _fuck _up."

He did just that, and looked down at the table. I sighed and looked away.

"Well, I for one, would like to know what's going on here! I mean, vampires can't be taken lightly, Tanya, so your lack of fear for—"

I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed, cutting him off. "Yeah, I get that I should be more concerned but I doubt that no matter _how _much that physico-crazy-bitch wants to get Bella, I _highly_ doubt that she'll travel across the country just to get to me,"

Confusion swept across all their faces, and I sighed. _'Just when I think I get away, I'm surrounded by a new batch of idiots.'_

"What do you—" Embry started, but I cut him off.

"Just what it means. I don't live here, of course, or anywhere near here for that matter. I live in New York."

Shocked silence consumed us as everyone gawked at me.

'_Well, this is awkward ,ain't it?'_

* * *

><p><strong>I was originally going to drag this out more but I figured I had made you guys wait long enough (plus I was starting to get lazy with this chapter). But this chapter is a healthy 12 pages on word so yeah...hope you enjoyed and I will be back with the next chapter shortly!(I hope-.-" but knowing me...yeaaaah...that's not likely) <em>NOTE: <em>what do you think of me uploading a preview every 5 chapters? Leave a Review to let me know what you think!**

**Next chapter: **_Enter Seth Clearwater_


	8. Chapter 8: Preview

**Nope this is not a chapter but a preview (though not of the next chapter:)sorry)! I figured I owed this to you guy for that long absence=.= Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Preview~<p>

I felt the blood in my veins run cold. I was aware of agonized screaming that I was only vaguely aware was coming from me. Everything was cold, each breath I drew was ragged due to my constant screaming. My lungs burned, my body ached, and I could feel everything in my body grow cold and stop. However, the intense burning was still there and it was what kept me alive, even if it was only for a bit longer. I could feel the burning travel through my veins, stopping all the blood flow.

I let out another agonized screamed, my back arching, my body convulsing; shivering; twitching as if I was having a seizure. I snapped my head to the side and watched as the man that I finally confessed to after all the denial of my feelings, fight the creature that did this to me. He was trying to get to my side but that damned man wouldn't let him. I let out another scream, though this one was weaker than the others, and I felt my hot tears run down my face.

My vision was beginning to darken and my screams were becoming less frequent and they were growing weaker and weaker. This was how I was going to die. On this cold floor all alone. If this was how I was going to die—die this painfully slow way—then I at least wanted to die in the arms of the man I loved.

I let out one final scream and my body stopped convulsing. I watched through blurry eyes as my wolf fought. How happy I would've been if I was dying in his arms. Those warm, strong, and protective arms that held me throughout all the pain, all the heartache. The man that stood by my side even when I pushed him away. I was so afraid of loving again but he changed that. He made me feel happy, made me feel whole. My eyes were closed half way as I watched my wolf fling that damned annoying creature away. He bounded towards me and even from here, I could see the fear, the panic in his eyes.

He was half way towards me when my eyes drooped even more, and I sucked in my last breath. I whispered my last words to him, hoping that he could hear them.

"I…love…you…"

And the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please and I'll be back again with the next chapter!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah! I think this is the quickest update I've ever done for an actual chapter! Go enjoy and don't forget to Review!**

* * *

><p><em>Enter Seth Clearwater<em>

"Wait. What do you mean you 'live in New York'?" Sam demanded, after he got his bearings back.

I gave him the are-you-fucking-stupid-or-are-you-just-brain-dead look. "I. Live. In. New. York." I stated again, irritation was starting to set in after I had just managed to calm it down.

He sighed. "I got that part, but—"

"Wait." I said; my irritation was starting to get the best of me. "If this is about me keeping your secret I _just told you that __**no one**__ will believe me!_" screw keeping a lid on my temper. This dude obviously didn't know how short and how dangerous my temper was. "_I would be put into a fucking __**mental**__ hospital before anyone would take me seriously! So stop assuming the worst! I'm not gonna tell so get that through your fucking thick ass mind!_" I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I was losing all control over my temper. And fast.

"Tanya! Pressure! Blood pressure! Purple! Face purple!" Bella was stuttering out, her eyes wide and frantic. I would've found her reaction funny but I wasn't in a 'comical' mood.

From the worried looks I was getting, I knew that what she was saying was true. I lifted a shaky hand up and pinched the bridge of my nose. I took in a deep and let out a shaky breath. I repeated that until I felt the blood leave my face.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, already feeling a headache, which was a side effect, coming on.

"Okay…_look_ Sam. I _will not_ nor will I _ever_ tell anyone your secret. I _swear_." I stared him dead in the eyes, daring him to challenge my words.

He sighed but nodded in consent. "Alright…I believe you." There was still uncertainty in his words but I merely rolled my eyes. This was the best I was gonna get from that dude so I decided not to push it.

"Alright. Well can we just go back to what we were talking about before?" I asked, not really in the mood for arguing anymore.

Sam nodded his head. "Right. Well, anyways Bella, Jacob thinks it's best if you stayed here, but you need to decide for yourself." His gaze flickered to Emily before returning to Bella. "You should weigh the risks of both options very seriously. You saw this morning how easily things can get dangerous here, how quickly they get out of hand. If you choose to stay with us, I can't make any guarantees about your safety."

"I won't hurt her," Jacob mumbled, looking down.

I snorted and pretended to look interested in the ceiling when he glanced at me. All I needed was to do that fake, innocent whistle and I'd be all set.

"*Whistle~*"

Before I could stop myself, I began to whistle innocently bobbing my head from side to side.

…damn reflex…

Sam ignored us as he continued. "If there was somewhere else you felt safe…"

I watched as Bella bit her lip, seeming to go through an internal battle before she answered in a voice so low that I had to lean towards her to hear her.

"I don't want to lead Victoria anywhere else,"

Sam nodded. "That's true. It's better to have her here, where we can end this."

I watched as Bella flinched and looked up at the dicks face. I glanced too. His face was relaxed and seemed unconcerned by what was happening.

I rolled my eyes. Cocky much? I think so.

"You'll be careful right?"

Everyone burst out laughing at her. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as much as I could, damn cast. Seriously? _Seriously?_ She was worried so was there really any need to laugh at her? I think not. I wasn't worried about anyone of them, _especially _not the dickhead, but Emily and Bella sure were.

"Foods ready." I heard Emily cut in and all the boys rushed to the table and devoured the buffet-sized pan of eggs she had placed before them in record time.

We stayed there a little while longer and then left and spent the rest of the day at the dick's fathers, Billy's, house.

Two words.

_Fucking. Awkward._

First of all, the first time we met I was banging on his door like a mad woman and second, I _punched _his son. It didn't matter that I didn't do any damage (unfortunately) I still punched him. I felt like I was sneaking around his house, trying to avoid him.

Finally, around dinnertime, Charlie came with two large pizzas and one small one. It was a good thing that he did too—Jacob ate one large all by himself. I snickered as Charlie watched Bella and Jacob like a hawk. I didn't blame him though; it was a little fascinating to watch them because whenever one moved, the other followed, almost like a magnet to metal; constantly being drawn together. Charlie also began to question Jacob about things like his hair and why'd he cut it. Jacob merely shrugged and said it was more convenient. We ended dinner early seeing as I had to go back to the house and get my stuff and then have Charlie drop me off at the airport before twelve.

I went into the cruiser with Charlie and waited as Jacob finished talking with Bella. Charlie pretended to fumble with his seatbelt and when he finally clicked it in, he honked his horn impatiently. It took everything I had not to laugh. We drove in silence and when we finally got home, I ran upstairs to my room and threw any unpacked clothes into my suitcase. I could hear Charlie and Bella arguing downstairs but I couldn't make out what they were saying. By the time I got down they had stopped, an awkward silence surrounding them.

I cleared my throat which caused them to look at me.

"Um…I'm ready to go…" I said.

Charlie nodded and we walked out and got into the car, him in the driver's seat, me in the front passenger seat, and Bella in the back. I guess the argument from before was the reason for this current arrangement.

By the time we reached the airport, I all but jumped out of the car. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, I felt like I was suffocating. We rushed into the airport seeing as it was eleven-thirty and I still had to get all my stuff checked out. It was a good thing that it wasn't crowded. I turned towards Charlie and Bella.

"Bye, Charlie…" I said

He smiled down sadly at me and reached out and patted my head. "Bye, Tanya, come back anytime,"

I smiled and then turned to Bella.

"Bye…" she whispered sadly.

I smiled. "Don't worry Bella; we'll be seeing each other again _real _soon!"

She looked at me in confusion. "Wha—?" was all she got out when I cut her off.

"Oh, look at the time! Gotta go! Bye you guys!" I gave them both a one armed hug and took off.

_-BELLA'S STORY!-_

It has been two weeks since Tanya left. And in those two weeks so much had happened. Quil had phased and joined the pack, and from what Jacob told me, he loved being a wolf. Leah and Seth Clearwater had also phased the same day Victoria decided to show back up. It was chaos as the wolves had to split up to deal with Leah and Seth and Victoria. And, to top it all off, Harry Clearwater had gone into cardiac arrest and died. In the days leading up to the funeral, Charlie would hardly talk to me and when the day of the funeral came, he wouldn't talk at all. During the funeral, Seth and Leah had to be dragged away halfway through the ceremony, they were shaking so badly that they were drawing attention to themselves.

The night when we had come back from the funeral I had just gotten into bed when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"_Bella?"_

I sat up quickly. "Tanya? What's wrong? Are you okay? You haven't called in a—"

"_While? Yeah, I know. Sorry but I've just been busy a bit. Don't worry; we'll be talking _a lot _more soon."_

My eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What? What do you—"

I was cut off when I heard a high pitched whine in the background go: 'Tanya~ don't go~!'

I heard Tanya curse.

"_Look, Bella, I gota go okay? I'll see you soon!"_

"Wait! Tanya—"

'_Click'_

I stared at the phone in confusion, trying to figure out what Tanya had meant by 'talking a lot more soon' and why I heard someone whine for her not to leave. I sighed tiredly as I closed my eyes and laid back down, letting unconsciousness take me. I was so tired and I had school the very next day.

That conversation had been two days ago.

It was now Saturday and I was getting dressed quickly so that I could head out to La Push. I could hear Charlie down stairs in the kitchen. I wondered what he was still doing home but I figured he'd taken the day off. I rushed down the stairs and stopped at the kitchen.

"Charlie I'm—!?" I stopped once I saw who was in the kitchen.

"Well, well, well. Guess you're finally up, huh, Bells?"

"Tanya?!"

_-TANYA'S STORY!-_

I laughed at Bella's reaction.

"Sup Bells?"

"But…how?"

"I told you we was gonna be seeing and talking to each other soon, didn't I?"

She just stared, dumbfounded, at me.

"Well then…where's my house warming gift?" I asked trying to break the mood as I looked around, pretending to search for the nonexistent gift.

"House warming what?"

I smiled. "Well, since I'm living here now I thought I'd at least get a gift."

Bella's mouth fell open. "You're…living…here…"

I rolled my eyes. "Nooo, I'ma be livin under a rock. Of course I'm living here! I'm also going to Forks High School as well,"

Bella just stared at me. "Uh…Bella…?"

"But…when did you decide…?"

I laughed as I began explaining to her about the conversation I had with my mom about letting me transfer to school out here and letting me live here. We had gotten into a pretty heated 'debate' (more like throwing insults back and forth and threatening each other with blackmail) about whether or not I should or should not be allowed to live here. I then told her about how, when I got home, we argued for another three days until my mom finally relented when both my dad and my brother agreed that a change of scenery would be good for me. I then told her about how Charlie had stayed up late just to go get me from the airport.

Bella nodded once I was finished speaking.

"So…that was your friend I heard the other day over the phone whining for you not to go." She said, finally.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah….that was Katey, the idiot I call my friend."

It was quiet for a few more seconds until Bella started speaking again.

"Why…?"

I raised a brow. "Why what?"

"Why would you go through so much trouble for me?"

I smiled. "I love you, Bella. You're like the older sister I never had. You mean a lot to me….so of course I'll go through this much trouble for you!"

Bella stared at me for a few more seconds before she came over and threw her arms around me.

"Thank you, Tanya…thank you…" she whispered emotionally into my ear.

I smiled as I patted her back. "No problem, Bella,"

_-BELLA'S STORY-_

I didn't deserve Tanya.

That was one thing that was becoming increasingly clear.

She not only traveled all the way across the country for me, she _moved _all the way across the country for me. She left the only home she ever knew and left all the people she knew _for me_. If she were in my shoes and I in hers, would I be able to do that? Would I be able to give up everything she did for just one person?

_You would do it for him_ the voice inside my head and I felt the wounds in my chest lash out viciously.

"Bella…?"

I quickly let go of her, my eyes briefly traveled down to her right hand that was now free of it's cast but was still wrapped up in gauze tape.

"Where were you going?" she asked, but from the tiny smirk on her lips, I had a sneaking suspicion that she already knew where I was going.

"To La Push…"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I figured."

She brushed past me and made her way towards the door. I stared at her in confusion as she stopped at the door, opened it, and, instead of walking through it, looked back at me.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well, what?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Are you coming or what? Or are you just gonna stay there all day? 'Cause if you are then I ain't got no problem walkin to La Push."

I gaped.

"You…want to…go to La Push…with me…?" I asked.

She gave me a look as she answered me. "No duh. Did you really expect me to stay here all day with nothing to do?" her mouth twisted into a sardonic smile. "Besides, I haven't seen everybody in two weeks. I wonder if they forgot about me?" I doubted that they did. It was hard to forget someone like Tanya, especially with her personality. "Especially ol' Jakey boy…wonder if he misses me?" she snickered.

I sighed. Same old Tanya. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. Tanya hopped into the car and smiled at me as I put the car in drive. We drove to La Push in silence with Tanya occasionally humming a song that must've popped into her head.

We reached Sam and Emily's house in twenty minutes. I stopped the car and Tanya hopped out of the car and made her way to the front door with me right behind her. I raised my hand to knock on the door but Tanya just flung it open and sauntered in.

"I'm _baaaaaaaack~_ mofo's! Missed me!?" she yelled, walking in with her hands in the air.

I sighed. Typical Tanya.

_-TANYA'S STORY-_

I smiled as everyone turned to stare at me, eyes wide. I smirk when I saw Jacob.

"You! Why are _you _here?" he yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at me.

I smirked as I wagged my finger at him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Is that anyway to speak to a lady?" he gave me an incredulous look and I smirked.

"Nice to see you again, mousey!" I heard Jared say.

I turned to face him and glared.

"The fuck I say bout that mousey shit mutt?" he snickered and I flipped him off.

I turned and came face to face with Emily. I smiled brightly as I skipped over to her. "Hi, Emily! How are you?! I missed you and your muffins!" she smiled at me.

"Sorry, Tanya. I didn't make any today. It's nice to see you again though."

I pouted. "Damn…you just messed me up Emily. Your muffins were half the reason I came here in the first place."

"What's the other reason you're here?" I turned to face a strangely familiar face.

I cocked my head and my gaze narrowed as I studied him. My eyes flipped wide as I snapped my fingers.

"Yo, Quil! Long time no see!" he smirked.

"You remembered." He said as I nodded.

"Guess I just leave an impression on the ladies like that, huh."

I laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"No such luck my friend. _No _impression _what so ever._" His smirk dropped and everyone laughed.

"So…what was the other reason that you came here, Tanya?" I faced Embry as he smiled at me.

I smirked sadistically as I slowly turned my head to face Jacob.

"To annoy the hell outta Jakey boy!" Jacob scowled as everyone else laughed.

"Soo…Emily…where's little Sammy-poo?" I asked as I looked around for him.

"He's out with Paul, Seth, and…Leah…" Jared answered. I noticed the uncomfortable look everyone wore as Jared mentioned Leah.

I noticed Emily's face was especially solemn. I opened to ask what was wrong but Bella put her hand on my shoulder and shook her head. I closed my mouth and looked around the room. The tension in the room was so thick that if I had a knife, I could probably cut it.

I smiled as a memory of a Scooby-Doo episode came flashing through my mind. It was the episode where Scooby and Shaggy were in a boat and Shaggy was complaining about how the fog was so thick it could be cut with a knife, and Scooby went and used his nail to actually cut the fog and he took a bite out of the cut out fog.

I snickered. That episode always cracked me up.

"Scooby-Dooby Doo! Where are you? We got some work to do now~" everyone stared at me as I began to sing the Scooby-Doo theme song.

"What…_are_ you singing?" Jacob asked.

I stopped singing as I turned to face him, mouth wide open.

"You don't know Scooby-Doo?!"

He shook his head and I gaped at him.

"…The fuck?! How do you _not _know Scooby-Doo!? Did you live under a rock or somethin?!"

He glared at me.

"Hey, none of us know Scooby-Doo either," Embry said.

I looked around the room and noticed that all the guys were nodding their heads in agreement. Emily had gone back to cooking and Bella was helping her.

"What about Tom and Jerry? The Looney Tunes show? Courage the Cowardly Dog?" they shook their head no.

I stared, unable to hide my shock.

"The fuckin hell is wrong with all ya'll?!"

The wolves and I got into a heated debate on whether the fact that they didn't watch those old cartoons meant that they had an unfulfilled childhood.

"Watching all those cartoons helped shape who I am today." I sniffed, folding my arms across my chest.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Then I'm _really _glad that I never watched _any _of those shows."

"Those shows are the fucking shit man! Don't you _dare _disregard them like that!" I yelled, slamming my hands on the table.

I winced from the pain that shot through my hand. The guys all stared at my wrapped up hand.

"Finally lost the cast I see." Jared said.

"_Nooo really? _I hadn't noticed."

Before another argument could start, the front door slammed open and in walked Sam, Paul, and two unfamiliar faces.

"Oooh! Little Sammy-poo and Paulikins are here!" I cooed.

Sam and Paul whipped their heads around to face me, as well as the two unfamiliar ones. I smirked at them and Paul growled at me.

"Who are you calling Paulikins?" he asked, growling at me.

I smirked. "Would you prefer Paulina?"

The guys started laughing, even Sam had a small smile on his face. Paul growled more and started shaking. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him. Paul calmed down but he still glared at me as he went and sat down. I smiled sweetly at him and blew him a kiss and laughed at the disgusted look he gave. I felt a pang in my heart.

'_No…now's not the time to remember that…'_

"So…wassup Sammy-poo?" I asked Sam.

He just gave me a look. "What are you doing here, Tanya?" he asked.

I sniffed. "Well. _Excuse _me. I'm gone for two weeks and the first thing you ask is 'what are you doing here?' no 'hello Tanya. It's nice to see you again' or 'how have you been?' I must admit Sam, I'm hurt."

He just stared at me.

I sighed. "Alright, alright! Jeez…joy kill…" I grumbled before smiling up at him. "I live here now!"

It was quiet for a few moments until Jacob broke it.

"What?!"

I smiled at him. "Yep! That means you'll be seeing _a_ _lot_ more of me now, Jakey boy!"

He groaned and I laughed.

"So now you don't gotta be worryin bout me spillin your secret Sammy-poo," I said to Sam as he just frowned at me.

"I wasn't worried." He said.

I gave him an incredulous look.

"Mhm,"

He continued to frown at me and didn't answer. I smirked at the silent victory.

"So…you gonna introduce me to the new members of your pack or what?" I asked, pointing my thumb at them.

He sighed.

"Leah Clearwater." He said and I noticed that his expression saddened a bit when he said her name.

She was a beautiful woman. I was a little envious of her beauty. I got up from my seat and stuck my hand out at her.

"Tanya Elizabeth Swan. Bella's cousin. Nice to meet ya." She merely looked at my hand, scoffed, and brushed past me.

I rolled my eyes and bit my lower lip to keep in the colorful words that were on the tip of my tongue.

'_Excuse me bitch. The fuck I ever do to you? Know what, screw you cause I don't even give a fuckin shit.'_

Sam had given her a look but she had ignored it. Sighing, Sam continued.

"And this is Seth Clearwater, Leah's younger brother."

For the first time, I met his eyes and I felt all the breath I had leave me as I stared into his gorgeous chocolate eyes. The hand I stuck out went forgotten. I felt like something just changed, _shift_, it was unnerving but I wasn't focused on that. No, I was focused on Seth, and he was focused on me. The air that surrounded us changed and it became undeniably charged. I felt emotions begin to sprout and my stomach twisted.

'_Go closer…'_ the little voice in the back of my head said.

I didn't. Even though every fiber in my body told, no…_screamed_ for me to do so, my logical sighed decided to kick in then.

'_What are you doing? Why is he staring at you like that?' _the little voice inside my head asked.

I blinked. It was right. What _was _I doing?

"Hi…" my voice came out weak and uncertain.

I took my time to study his expression, seeing as he was still staring at me, and what I found surprised me.

It was an oddlook. He looked at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time and he was hungered for more. I blinked again. The look didn't disappear. I was certain that I should be unnerved by the look, at least that's what my logical side said, but I wasn't. In fact, I _enjoyed _it. I _welcomed_ it. I heard a voice from behind me go 'oh boy, another one?' followed by a low and vicious growl, but I ignored it.

I took in a deep, shaky breath.

"I'm Tanya…" I mumbled out.

What was wrong with my voice? It was working fine just a minute ago and now all of a sudden it didn't want to work. My hand that was still stuck out lifted and waved in front of his.

"…Hello…?"

He didn't respond still. I drew my hand back slowly and _then _he responded. Faster than I could see, he grasped my cool hand in both his larger, fever hot, ones.

I couldn't contain the shock I felt. My hand fit perfectly in his and, for the briefest moment, I had felt joy surge through me at the touch. Goosebumps rose up on my arm at his touch and he stared at my hand as if it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen.

I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Seth." He mumbled, still looking at my hand. "I'm Seth Clearwater."

Yeah. I gathered that. I would have said so as well if it weren't for the fact that my mind had decided to turn to mush at the sound of his voice. Dear god it was so soothing to my ears. Okay Tanya, relax, relax. _Breathe _dammit! _Breathe_! And then he went and did the one thing I wished he hadn't.

He _smiled_.

If his voice was enough to nearly take my breath away, his smile caused me to stop breathing all together. Breathe in, breathe out. Repeat. Repeat. I repeated this mantra over and over again in my head as I had to literally force myself to breathe. I felt my cheeks grow warm as I stared at his smiling face, his eyes had softened and I felt like I was staring into two vast pools of molten chocolate. My cheeks warmed up faster.

_Fuck._

I was _blushing._

Oh hell.

I tried to force the blush down but it seemed that my body didn't feel like being cooperative with me. I just couldn't tear my eyes away from his face. His smile was probably one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. Of course, in my eyes, his smile could never beat—

I cut myself off there as I blinked. My heart gave a familiar uncomfortable squeeze.

_Dangerous dangerous dangerous_

My mind chanted the warning and I felt my heart give another familiar painful squeeze. I tore my gaze away from his face and pulled my hand that was enveloped in his much larger ones, trying to break free of his hold.

The smile dropped from his face and he stared at me with such a pained expression that it caused me to stop tugging on his hand. He looked as if me trying to pull away from him and put as much distance between us was the most painful thing ever.

I gulped as he stared sadly into my eyes.

I wanted him to let go, or, at least, my rational side wanted him too, but my irrational side wanted him to hold my hand forever.

…the fuck was wrong with me?

"Seth." I heard Sam say.

Seth looked like he literally _had _to tear his eyes away from mine just to look at Sam. I glanced over at Sam and his gaze flickered briefly towards mine before going back towards Seth.

He said something in Quileute to him in which Seth only sighed and reluctantly (I knew it was reluctantly by the way he slowly let go of my hand and the way he looked when he did so. He looked as if he never wanted to let go) let go of my hand and turned and walked out the front door, Sam close behind him.

The door closed behind them. I stared at the door for a few more moments until shock fully set in and I found myself stumbling backwards until I felt the back of my legs hit my chair and I stumbled into it.

….just what the _fuck _had happened?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to Review!<strong>

**Next Chapter: **_First Day's Always Suck_


	10. Chapter 10: Question

**AN:** **Sorry this is** **not a chapter but I've got a question to ask!**

**What do you think of me doing the beginning of the next chapter in Seth's POV on when he imprinted on Tanya? **

**I'd still do the original chapter but it'd just start with Seth's POV and then transition back into the real original chapter.**

**I don't know if I should or not. I kind of want too and I kind of don't. I'm just indecisive =.=" that's why I'm asking you guys! And 'cause I'd appreciate the input;) **

**Anyways, before I start rambling like an idiot, leave a review or PM me please to let me know what you think :D! Who knows, maybe I'll use Seth's POV in the story instead of just Bella and Tanya's if enough people ask for it ;) Might be interesting to hear Seth's side of the story as well! Anyways, bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Halloween Special

**Hey everyone! I'm posting this Halloween special=) I'm not including this in the plot line just so you know. This is set in the near future just so you know. ****ANNOUNCEMENT~:****I apologize in advance for the slow updates. School's getting hectic and I'm moving soon so I won't have much time to update or write=( so sorry. I hope you enjoy this and review!**

* * *

><p><em>A Halloween Special<em>

"So…Jakey boy, what you gonna be for Halloween?" I asked, fiddling with my phone.

He glared at me for calling him his hated nickname but I ignored it. Besides, it was his fault. If he didn't react to the name I would've stopped calling him it.

"There's no reason for me to dress up, I'll be patrolling."

I pouted.

"Aww~ come on~ someone's throwin a Halloween party and anyone who wants to go can go."

He raised an eyebrow at me and regarded me with suspicion.

"Why…why do you want me to go?"

"What does it matter? Bella's going and I'm sure Bella will appreciate the fact that you'll be going, considering the fact that she's a bit…_apprehensive _to go."

"That's the real reason you want me to go…isn't it."

"_Noooo~ of course not~_"

"…"

"Okay, yeah it is. What of it?"

Jacob frowned at me.

I sighed, not really trying to argue with him.

"Look. Are you going or not?"

"…Fine." He answered.

I smiled.

"Good! Now all you need is a date!" I replied, slipping off my chair and trying to escape.

"Wait!" Jacob yelled, grabbing my arm.

'_Shit.'_

"What do you mean I need 'a date'?" he demanded.

I cursed again before sighing.

"Anyone is invited to the party but you need to have a partner, because to enter, you and your partner need to have matching costumes." I clarified, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"Then Bella and I will go together," he stated.

"What?! No way! Bella and I are going to match!" I yelled

"If you want me to go than Bella and I will have to go together. I'm not going to go with anyone else."

I glared at him.

"Fine! But then who am I gonna go with?!" I demanded.

Jacob grinned. It wasn't a nice grin either.

My eyes widened.

'_Fuck! No, no, no, no, no! There is no way he's thinking who I think he's thinking!'_

* * *

><p>"I fucking hate you Jacob Black. I swear after this is all over and done with I will fucking <em>murder <em>you, chop you up into little pieces, deep fry your pieces, and feed them to the animals in the woods!" I growled out from the back seat of Jacob's car.

Bella looked back at me, smiling apologetically. Jacob just whistled a cheery tune, completely enjoying my anger. And I squished myself up against the door of the car, trying to put as much distance between myself and the person next to me.

"So, what are we going as, Tanya?" Seth asked me cheerily.

I squirmed, hating my body's reaction to the way he said my name.

Did this fool _have _to be so goddamn happy?

I grumbled, looking out the window.

"I don't know and I don't care. Just shut up and leave me the hell alone." I growled out.

"You don't care?" he asked

"Didn't I just fucking say that?! What is this, the twenty one question game?"

"Just checking."

I let my head fall into my hands.

"Somebody help me." I moaned.

Seth chuckled.

I groaned.

The car ride was silent after that, with the occasional chatter between the dick and Bella.

"We're here," Jacob said as he pulled into the parking lot of a costume store.

We all shuffled out of the car and made our way inside the shop.

"Okay…so now what?" I asked as I looked around the store.

'Let's split up and search for costumes." Jake declared as he walked off with Bella to the left side of the store.

My eye twitched.

Oh _fuck no._

That dickwad was _so _not leaving me alone with Mr. Creeper.

I only made it five steps in the direction Bella and the dick had gone in when Seth grabbed my arm and pulled me in the opposite direction.

"That's a great idea!" he chirped, smiling.

"Hey, hey, hey! What the fuck I say bout touching me?!" I yelled, trying to twist out of his grasp.

Seth ignored me as he kept dragging me. I continued to curse at him until he turned around to face me.

He bent down to look at me, leaving only a hairs gap between our faces, eyes glinting mischievously.

"If you keep cursing, I'm going to have to kiss you to get you to stop," he said, a smug smile on his face.

I gaped.

"Wh-what?!" I spluttered, staring disbelievingly at him.

His smile grew.

I glared.

"You wouldn't _dare_!" I hissed.

"Wanna bet?" he whispered huskily, leaning in closer.

I jumped and immediately ducked my head.

Seth chuckled as he leaned away from me.

"Mother fucker!" I growled, glaring up at him.

He smirked as he leaned down again.

I jumped and backed up as much as I could, which wasn't much considering he still had his burning hot hand, clasped on my arm.

He chuckled again and I could feel the heat rising to my face.

"You're blushing," he teased.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"Are too!"

"My face is red because I'm angry!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"IS TOO!"

"Excuse me,"

We both whipped our heads around to see a women staring at us in concern and confusion.

"Um…is there something I can…_help_ you two with…?"

Seth smiled at her and I swear the women swooned.

"Yes please, we need matching costumes for a party we're going to, tomorrow night," Seth answered her.

"Oh, yes! Please, right this way!" she said a little _to _sweetly.

We followed her to the back and she began searching through costume racks. She finally pulled out two costumes.

"Here you go! You can try this on!" she handed Seth a costume and smiled as she did so.

"Thank you," he took the costume and went into the changing room.

Then she turned to me and her smile dropped.

"Here's your costume." She said, dryly, thrusting it into my arms.

I frowned at her but she just turned away.

"Bitch." I growled and went into the changing room.

I locked the door and took out the outfit but I didn't get a really good chance to look at it because I heard the lady outside begin to squeal and shower praises.

'_I guess Seth is already finished changing…' _I thought idly, slipping off my clothes and putting on the costume.

I was tempted to peek and see what his costume was but thought against it as I finished putting on the costume.

I sighed and turned to leave when I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

"WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL IS THIS!" I screamed.

Rushed footsteps came towards my door.

"Tanya! Are you okay?!" Seth demanded, banging on my door.

'_Breathe in, breathe out. Repeat. Repeat'_ I thought.

"I'm fine Seth." I stated weakly.

"Tanya…" he didn't sound convinced.

I sighed as I went over to the door, unlocked it, and pushed it open. Seth stood there, looking worried, but then his eyes widened as he took in my costume.

I felt my own eyes widen when I took in his. **(There's a link to show what theirs and Bella and Jacob's costume looks like on my profile.)**

It was a simple white toga with a gold sash and a green and gold leaf head band.

I swallowed thickly because his costume was a little loose but showed off his nice set of muscles.

….Hot _damn _he was _hot_….

And as much as I hated him, there was no denying that he was hot.

I noticed he was still staring at me and I shifted self-consciously as his burning hot gaze racked over my body. I suddenly felt like I was naked in front of him as he took in every little detail.

"Um…Seth…" I called out and his gaze immediately snapped up to meet mine.

He smiled, and I noticed that his eyes were a shade darker than normal. That caused my stomach to flip flop.

"You look great," he whispered huskily.

I squirmed a bit, not liking my body's reaction to the way he spoke.

"Uh…thanks…you too…" I muttered awkwardly.

We stood there, staring at each other for a little while longer when the ladies voice rang out.

"Well, now that you have your costumes, all you need are shoes." She stated, clapping her hands together.

I would've objected to wearing my costume but I suddenly felt as if all the fight left in me was sucked out.

I went back and changed back into my clothes and put the costume back in it's bag. I stepped out and saw Seth and the sales lady waiting for me.

"Follow me," she ordered, turning on her heel, leaving us to trail after her.

I raised a brow at her sudden professional behavior. What'd gotten into to her?

We followed her until we reached an aisle full of shoes.

Seth and I split up because the aisle was divided with one side being women's shoes, the other side the men's shoes.

The sales lady threw me a sour look as she followed Seth to the men's side. I flipped her off before heading towards the women's side.

I looked at the shoes idly, before settling on a pair of high-heeled, gold colored, strappy heels. I grabbed them and made my way over to the men's side and saw the women touching Seth's arm as he examined a pair of gold colored gladiator sandals.

I had to beat down the urge to clobber the women's face in when I saw her touching Seth's arm.

"I'm finished." I said through gritted teeth.

Seth looked up and smiled at me.

"So am I," he stated, walking over with the gold gladiator sandals he had been examining.

The women's hand dropped and she frowned at me. I scowled back at her. She then led us up to the front and we paid for our stuff at the cash register at the same time Bella and Jacob had come back, costumes and matching black sneakers in tow.

Paying for the stuff, we left.

"So, what matching costume did you guys get?" Jacob asked as he pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive home.

Seth opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off.

"None of your goddamn business." I snapped.

If it wasn't for him than I wouldn't have had to put up with that bitchy women.

The dick frowned at me but I ignored him.

"What about you guys?" Seth asked, trying to placate the situation.

Bella opened her mouth but Jake answered.

"You'll have to wait and see."

I huffed.

The dick dropped off Bella and I home first and we arranged for Seth and him to pick us up tomorrow at eight since the party started at seven thirty.

"You excited?" Bella asked me, a small smile on her face.

"I was before I was partnered up with Mr. Creeper…" I muttered, running up to my room before Bella could reply.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I had done my hair so that it was straight till midway and then started curling until the end. There was a gold head band around my head and I let my side bang flop over it instead of pinning it back.<p>

I looked good, I decided as I grabbed my purse and left.

I walked down to the kitchen and burst out laughing when I saw Bella in her costume. She was a sunny side up egg.

"_Woooow~ _Bella! Nice costume!" I giggled out.

She blushed and opened her mouth to retort when she stopped and took in my costume.

"Tanya Elizabeth Swan! What do you think you're wearing?!" she yelled.

"My costume?" I stated, eyeing her.

She opened and close her mouth like a fish, gaping at me.

"Bu-but—!" she didn't get to finish because the honking of a horn cut her off.

"Well, the dick and Mr. Creeper are here so let's go!" I said, grabbing her arm and towing her out to the car.

My eyes narrowed when I noticed Jacob in the front and Seth in the back. The arrangement had been done on purpose.

I opened the front passenger seat and pushed Bella into it. Once she was all settled, I glance over at Jacob and burst out laughing.

"Oh my…bacon?! Seriously?! Bacon?!" I laughed some more, clutching my stomach.

"You guys are eggs and bacon huh? Well, at least it matches." I giggled some more as I slid into the back seat.

Jacob glared at me and Seth smiled at me.

We rode in silence with my occasional giggles. Once we finally reached the party, it was already in full swing. Music could be heard about a block away.

I got out of the car and smiled, rushing up to the open door. People where dancing and drinking and all you could see where people in matching costumes. I smiled and pushed my way through the throng of dancing teenagers, chatting with the people I knew and the people I didn't. I also danced a lot.

I eventually caught sight of Seth and he was surrounded by a group of girls, all vying for his attention.

I frowned as some of the girls started touching his arm and some even tried to drag him onto the dance floor.

I literally started seeing red when one girl got on her tippy toes and whispered in Seth's ear and whatever she said caused him to laugh.

'_Calm down Tanya. It shouldn't matter if he flirts with girls or vice versa! You made it clear you didn't want him. It's just the imprint talking, just the imprint.' _I reassured myself.

I sighed and turned away but stopped once I heard the music turn off.

"Okay everyone! I want you to grab your partner that you came with tonight and dance with them!" the DJ yelled into the mike, and then started playing some slow song.

I whipped my head around and my gaze locked with Seth's. He smiled when he saw me and immediately started pushing his way through the crowd to make his way towards me.

'_Shit!'_ I thought as I started shoving my way through the crowd, trying to get away from him.

'_Almost there!' _ I thought as I pressed my way through the crowd, the exit in sight.

I was almost there when a searing hot hand grabbed onto my own.

I whirled around and stared up at Seth, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

He smiled down, brightly, at me.

"Come on Tanya, let's go dance!" he began dragging me back to the dance floor.

I struggled in his grip.

"Go dance with yourself Seth," I growled.

He laughed and stopped walking, turning around to intertwine our clasped hand together, and placing his free one on my waist.

"You know what they say," he whispered huskily as we began to sway to the music. "It takes two to tango."

I rolled my eyes.

"But where're not tangoing…" I muttered, avoiding his gaze and trying to tug away from him.

He held me closer and I sighed, placing my free hand on his shoulder. I looked around, trying to avoid his gaze and saw Bella and Jake dancing as well.

She caught sight of me and smiled weakly, showing that she had been forced into dancing as well.

I huffed and then turned my gaze back towards the boy in front of me.

I felt my face flush as he gazed at me, eyes like a vase pool of smoldering chocolate, his smile was small yet heart felt.

"This has to be the best Halloween ever," he whispered, his voice all low and rumbly, causing me to go slightly weak in the knees.

"Whatever…" I mumbled.

Then, he smiled cheekily at me.

"I can't wait to see what Christmas will be like!"

I glared up at him, face growing darker.

"Don't count on anything special." I snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to Review! <strong>**ANNOUNCEMENT~:****I apologize in advance for the slow updates. School's getting hectic and I'm moving soon so I won't have much time to update or write=( so sorry. I hope you enjoy this and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter! The first part is in Seth's POV.**

* * *

><p><em>First Day's Always Suck<em>

_-SETH'S STORY!-_

I loved being a werewolf.

That was one thing I could say for certain.

I loved the thrill I got when I phased. As the wind ran through my fur as I ran. I loved everything about being a werewolf. Except for the uncontrollable temper.

Currently, Sam, Paul, my sister Leah, and I were running patrol. I didn't hate Sam for breaking my sister's heart, at least, not anymore. After I learned about the imprint and other wolf-related things, it was hard to stay mad at him. I kind of wished that I would imprint…it'd be nice to know that you're with someone who will always love you, no matter what.

'_Oh no…' _Sam's thoughts rang through my head.

I still couldn't get over the fact that we could hear each other's thoughts

'_Ha ha! Looks like the firecracker is back!' _ Paul thought.

'_It's not a laughing matter Paul. You know as well as I do that if _she's _here, she's only going to cause trouble.' _Sam stated, picking up speed as he ran back towards Emily's place, the rest of us following him.

Images of a girl arguing with the pack members flashed through my mind; there was even one where she punched Jacob in the face.

'_What's the matter Sam? Can't handle one little girl?' _Leah sneered.

Sam didn't respond, he just kept running.

'_But what's the big deal, Sam? She's just a girl.' _I thought.

'_She has a tendency to anger the others,' _Sam replied.

That was enough of an explanation for me. We all knew what would happen if one of us were angered.

We didn't stop running until we reached the tree lines. Phasing, we pulled on our clothes and ran into the house.

Everyone looked up at us. I scanned the room and saw one unfamiliar face. However, I couldn't see the persons face because she had a side-bang that covered half of her face.

"Oooh! Little Sammy-poo and Paulikins are here!" the girl cooed.

I was hard pressed not to smile. She was the only person I'd heard talk to Sam, let alone Paul, like that.

Paul turned to face her and growled at her.

"Who are you calling Paulikins?" he asked, growling at her.

"Would you prefer Paulina?" she shot back.

We all laughed while Paul just began to shake. He stopped when Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him. The girl blew him a kiss when he sat down but Paul just gave her a disgusted look.

"So…wassup Sammy-poo?" the girl asked Sam.

I liked the girl's voice. Something about it soothed me, drew me to her.

"What are you doing here, Tanya?" Sam asked.

So her name was Tanya? I liked it.

She sniffed.

"Well. _Excuse_ me. I'm gone for two weeks and the first thing you ask is 'what are you doing here?' no 'hello Tanya. It's nice to see you again' or 'how have you been?' I must admit Sam, I'm hurt." She didn't sound hurt. She sounded more mocking if anything.

Sam stared at her and the girl sighed.

"Alright, alright! Jeez…joy kill…" the girl grumbled, looking up at Sam. "I live here now!"

Everyone was quiet until Jacob broke it by yelling "what?!"

That made me curious. From his tone, it was easy to see he didn't like the girl. Was she really all that bad?

"Yep! That means you'll be seeing _a lot_ more of me now, Jakey boy!" she answered, laughing when he groaned.

"So now you don't gotta be worryin bout me spillin your secret Sammy-poo," she stated, while Sam frowned at her.

I raised an eyebrow. I knew that she definitely wasn't from Forks, but she seemed a little _too_ different. Just the way she spoke gave it all away.

"I wasn't worried." Sam stated.

I wasn't buying it.

"Mhm," her tone was one of disbelief.

I saw Leah's mouth twitch, clearly enjoying how this one girl was annoying him.

"So…you gonna introduce me to the new members of your pack or what?" she asked, chucking her thumb at Leah and I.

Sam sighed and began to introduce us.

"Leah Clearwater." He said, and his expression saddened a bit.

The girl hopped off her chair and stuck her hand out.

"Tanya Elizabeth Swan. Bella's cousin. Nice to meet ya." She said.

Made sense that she was Bella's cousin, her pale skin basically gave it away.

Leah just looked at her hand, scoffed, and brushed past her. I made a mental note to apologize to her about my sister's poor behavior.

Sam shot Leah a look, to which she ignored. Sam sighed and then introduced me.

"And this is Seth Clearwater, Leah's younger brother."

'_Finally!'_ I was getting impatient, yet I couldn't figure out why.

Sure, I was curious about this girl, but even I knew that my anxiety to see the girl's face, to have her attention focused solely on me, was _a bit_, okay, _very_ irrational, I just couldn't bring myself to care.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the girl lifted her head up and our eyes connected.

My world did a complete three-sixty.

Any thoughts I had been thinking before that were not in relation to the girl before me, which were almost none, completely disappeared. All I could think about, all I could look at, was this girl in front of me.

It felt exactly how Jacob had described it. As if, suddenly, it's not gravity or my family or anybody else holding me down to Earth. It was this girl, with a million steel cables tying me to her, pulling me closer to her.

'_So this is "Tanya"'_ I thought, as said girl began to speak.

I was more focused on her voice than her actual words. Her voice was the most beautiful thing I had heard in the fifteen years of my life.

She lifted her hand to my face, and waved it back and forth, her golden brown eyes swimming with concern and confusion.

She began to slowly pull her hand away when I quickly grabbed it with both of my own, marveling at how our hands fit together perfectly, and how beautiful her hand was.

'_My Tanya.'_

I liked the sound of that.

"Seth." I mumbled, still looking at her hand. "I'm Seth Clearwater."

Her breath hitched, which I caught due to my heightened sense of hearing, but then a split second later, she started breathing again, albeit a bit forcefully.

Had she gotten like that because of me?

The thought filled me with joy, causing me to smile at her.

Her breath hitched again, a bit longer, and then she started breathing again in a controlled manor, her face flushing.

She was blushing….because of _me_.

That made me even happier.

She blinked, and in a flash, her face had gone from a vibrant red to a ghostly pale. Pain flashed through her eyes before she looked away, trying to tug her hand out of my grasp as if her life depended on it.

The smile dropped from my face as I gazed at her sadly.

Why? Why was she trying distance herself from me? Didn't she want to be around me as much as I did her?

I just couldn't understand why she was trying to get away from me.

Her gaze met mine again and she stopped trying to pull away from me, gulping as she took in my expression.

We probably would've kept staring at each other if it weren't for Sam breaking us out of our trance.

"Seth." Sam said, and I didn't miss the alpha tone underlying his words.

It took everything I had to tear my eyes away from her. Sam's gaze briefly flickered towards Tanya before going back to me.

"Come with me, we have to discuss what's just occurred." Sam said in Quileute, not wanting Tanya to know what was going on.

I sighed and reluctantly released her from my hold, slowly dragging my hands from hers.

I turned and walked out, feeling her stare as she watched me walk away. It took all I had not to turn around and go back to her.

The door closed behind us, yet I could still feel her stare on my back.

* * *

><p>I sighed.<p>

Today was my first day of school in Forks, Washington.

And I was _so _not ready for it.

I had spent all of Sunday hauled up in my room, freaking out about what happened between me and…_Seth._

Gah! Even thinking his name did weird things to my body! Things that I really didn't want to acknowledge or feel.

It was bothering me so much that I even skipped going to La Push with Bella on Sunday. She, of course, didn't want me to stay home by myself with the whole Victoria thing going on, but I assured her that I'll be alright. I had told her that I wanted to prepare for my first day, that's why I wanted to stay home.

She didn't seem to buy my story, but she relented and let me stay home by myself.

But…now that I think about it…Bella had been acting weird ever since what happened between me and the boy-who's-name-shall-not-be-mentioned.

Before I could spend too much time thinking about it, I looked at one of my five alarm clocks (I really was a deep sleeper) and noticed the time.

In bold red, it blared '8:00'.

Shit.

I was going to be late.

School started at eight-thirty. It took twenty-five minutes to get to school, which left me five minutes to eat breakfast.

Fuck it.

Pop-tart it is then.

Sorry cereal. Sorry eggs and sausage. Sorry deliciously black, burnt, crispy bacon. I'll eat you another day.

Grabbing my bag, it was a cute, black leather tote bag that I used instead of a book bag, I ran down stairs, grabbed a pop-tart, downed a glass of orange juice, and ran out, throwing myself into the front seat of Charlie's cruiser in record time.

Two minutes and thirty-eight seconds!

Yeah baby!

But who's counting?

I grinned at Charlie who gave me a small smile back. He pulled out of the drive way and we made our way to Forks High School in silence.

I would've rode with Bella but she left before I was even up, telling Charlie to tell me that it was because I'd take too long. Needless to say, I was pissed.

"Here we go kiddo, have a good first day of school," Charlie said, pulling up right at the school entrance.

There was no one outside, seeing as there was only three minutes till classes started which meant that I had three minutes to find the main office, my locker, and my first period class. No biggy.

"Bye Charlie! I'll try but it's a little known fact that first day's always suck." I stated, hopping out of the car and running inside the building.

To my luck, as soon as I walked into the school, there was a lady with greying hair wearing a grey suit jacket with a white shirt peeking out and a grey pencil skirt and grey high heels, standing by the door. She had warm brown eyes and a welcoming smile.

Her outfit definitely matched the weather and my mood.

"Hello! You must be the new student, Tanya Elizabeth Swan. Correct?" she held out her hand to which I took, shaking her hand.

"Uh…yeah…" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Ms. Smith, your new principle."

I nodded my head.

"If you'll follow me, I'll get you all situated." Mrs. Smith said, turning on her heels and walking away, not even checking to see if I was following her.

I ran to catch up to her. As she talked about the school (all about the school's achievements, which weren't many, and rules) I took my time to study my surroundings.

The school was bland really, boring. A _big_ change from my last school. The walls were bleach white and the lockers were a dull metallic grey. There were no displays of art done by students or anything creative. This school was, in one word, dull.

My old school was different. The walls were painted different colors, littered with works done by students. Students got the chance to paint their lockers and decorate both the outside and inside, seeing as you kept the same locker from freshman year to senior year.

Then again, my high school focused on the arts. This was a regular high school, with regular high school rules. My old school had rules but no one really enforced them, everyone was laid back. You could wear whatever you wanted, even if it was revealing, as long as you didn't show up in your birthday suit, no one really cared. You could chew gum, as long as you didn't chew like a cow, and you were allowed to have your phones out in class as long as you did everything you were supposed to.

I felt sadness well up in me. I _really _missed my old school and my friends.

"Okay, my secretary will give you your schedule, locker number, and a map of the school." Mrs. Smith said, opening the main offices door and ushering me in. "Have a good first day. I hope you'll like it here." And with that, she closed the door.

'_I highly doubt it.'_ I thought glumly, sighing, and walking up to a lady who I assumed was the secretary.

"Hi I'm—"

"Tanya Elizabeth Swan, the new student. Yes, I know. It's not often that we get new students. Here's your schedule, locker number, and map of the school. Have a nice day. Good-bye."

The woman thrust everything into my hands and dismissed me.

I walked out, irritation gathering.

'_What a bitch!'_ I thought, getting out my schedule and map of the school, deciding to go to my locker during lunch.

I paled as I looked at the map. I had never been good with directions and I wasn't any good at reading a map either. My old school was big and it took me two months to figure it out. This school was considerably smaller but that didn't mean I wouldn't have a hard time navigating through it.

I sighed resolutely. I was on my own so I was going to have to figure it out myself. With that in mind, I marched off.

After numerous different turns and flights of stairs I was ready to call it quits. I had already missed half of my first period class, which was sophomore honors physical science, much to my dismay.

I loved science; it was one of my favorite classes.

"Okay. Fuck d'is shit right here. The first class I see, I'm walking in and I'm askin for directions." I grumbled.

After a few seconds, I saw a class. Not even bothering to check the room number, I threw the door open.

"S'cuse me, sorry for interrupting your class but can you point me in the direction of room 210?" I asked, walking into the room.

The teacher, a young lady who had to be in her early thirties or late twenties, smiled at me.

"Well, you're in luck. You've already found it."

For the first time, I quickly scanned the room and found that she was right. It _was_ the physical science room.

I beat down the urge to curse and instead settled for a smile.

"Oh…hehe…I'm—"

"Tanya Elizabeth Swan, the new student. I'm Ms. Barnes."

What was it with these fucking people? They were always cutting me off!

"Well Tanya, you sure are late. There's only thirty minutes left till the class ends." Ms. Barnes said in a teasing and reprimanding way.

'_Bitch please! I'm new! Cut me some slack!'_ I thought.

"Sorry. I got lost." I stated.

She nodded.

"Okay. Just don't let it happen again."

I nearly scoffed.

'_Can't promise you that chick.'_

I smiled and nodded.

"Well…why don't you introduce yourself now that you're up here."

I nodded and turned to face the nearly thirty pair of eyes that were watching me, some scrutinizing others filled with curiosity.

"Hey, I'm Tanya Elizabeth Swan. Nice to meet ya." Short, sweet, and simple.

"Tell us about yourself. Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, where you're from, what your old school was like." the teacher prodded.

Damn. Looks like I wouldn't get away easily.

"I'm from New York, and my old high school specialized in the arts. I like sleeping, animals, music, and all forms of art. I don't really have anything I dislike," _'Besides Jacob dick-faced Black and Edward dickless Cullen. But they don't need to know that.' _"and my dream for the future would probably be to become a designer."

The teacher nodded. She told me to sit next to a girl named Allison. I nodded and made my way towards her, feeling everyone stare at me as I walked past. I sat in my seat next to the brunette and the teacher resumed talking.

"Since there's only twenty minutes left of class, you guys can have free time. Just keep it down."

Everyone burst into hushed whispers with their friends and from the looks they kept shooting me, I knew that I was the main topic of conversation.

I tried to start up a conversation with Allison but she was a mousey girl. Not one to be deterred easily, I kept at it until she finally started talking to me. I found that we had all the same classes and she even offered to show me around, which was a huge relief to me because that meant that I wouldn't be lost. The bell rang, signaling the end of first period and everyone rushed out to get to their next class.

The rest of my classes went by pleasantly and I even managed to shock Allison when I took her phone and added my number in it. When she asked why, I simply shrugged and said that it was because we were friends. She was shocked and happy as she confided that I was her first friend in the school. Shocked, I asked her why and she said it was because that she was so quiet that no one bothered to talk to her. That made sense but still, Allison was such a nice and sweet girl, plus, she had a crazy side to her as well. She made a great friend.

Lunch rolled around and we stopped by her locker than mine, dumping stuff into them and then walked into the lunchroom.

It was noisy but it still wasn't as loud as my old school. It was all students chatter. No boom boxes blasting music littered the tables, no miniature fashion shows were going on or music groups practicing for another concert or just for fun. I felt another pang of home sickness.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked, her blue-grey eyes boring into mine with curiosity and concern.

"Nothing…just home sickness…" I mumbled.

She nodded her head in understanding and led me to the lunch line, not saying another word.

I sighed. No matter how much I liked Allison, she couldn't replace the craziness of my old friends, and I couldn't help but wonder if I'd ever be able to love it here.

_-BELLA'S STORY!-_

I sat in my usual spot with Jessica, Angela, and the others.

"Hey, did you guys here about the new girl?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I did. Heard she was hot too." Tyler stated, causing Eric to perk up.

I cringed.

Was that what all the guys were saying about my cousin?

Lauren glared at him and then flipped her hair.

"She's probably not anything special,"

I frowned at her.

"I heard that she was from New York." Angela chimed in.

"Yeah, from some high end school." Ben added.

"What was her name? Tasha? Tia?" Mike started.

"Actually, it's Tanya. You were close though." A voice chimed in from behind Mike.

Everyone glanced up and there was Tanya with another girl who looked frightened.

Everyone's mouth's, besides mine, dropped open.

Lauren and Jessica were glaring at Tanya while Angela just eyed her wearily. It was easy to see that they were mad because of what happened with the guys.

Mike, Tyler, Eric, and even Ben, who was still dating Angela, openly gawked at my cousin, their eyes freely roaming over her.

It was no secret that my cousin was beautiful and sometimes, even I got jealous of her. I was insanely plain and average compared to her.

As if unaware of the stares, Tanya came around the table, placed her tray down on the table, causing Jessica to scoot over to make room for her and her friend, and sat down next to me.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at this.

"Bella! You didn't have to leave me! I missed half of my first period class thanks to you!" she whined.

Before I could open my mouth open to defend myself, Lauren opened her mouth.

"Wait…you two…know each other?"

Tanya nodded while I answered.

"Yeah…she's my cousin."

"But…how?" Jessica asked, staring at us.

"My mom is her dad's younger sister." Tanya supplied, beginning to unwrap her sandwich.

Everyone continued to stare wide-eyed at us, causing me to duck my head. Tanya, however, began talking to her friend. After a bit, everyone slowly began to go back to normal. They started asking Tanya various questions to which she answered.

"Hey, new girl." A voice said, cutting off Tanya as she was answering another question.

I looked up and there stood a girl with curly blond hair and ice blue eyes that were currently narrowed into a glare that was directed at Tanya. There were two girls behind her, one with brown hair and hazel eyes, the other with red hair and green eyes, they were also glaring at Tanya.

Just from looking at them, I knew that they were only here to start trouble. I just hoped Tanya wouldn't do anything to them.

_-TANYA'S STORY!-_

"I've got a name. It's Tanya." I snapped back at the girl.

Just by looking at her, I could tell that she was a bitch, and I really didn't feel like dealing with her.

The girl scoffed.

"Like I care." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

I was itching to punch her in that overly made up face of hers. I swear she must have loaded ten pounds of make up onto her face.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to curb the edge in my voice.

"Latoya Jones." She answered snidely.

I grinned a too-sweet grin, got up from my seat, and stuck my hand out.

"Nice to meet you."

"Hmph. Look, I'm just here to tell you that I'm the top sophomore girl here, and you and your crappy clothing and looks isn't gonna change that."

I snapped.

Here I was trying to be nice and what did I get back? A load full of bitchyness.

"Look bitch." The girl's jaw dropped. "I don't know what your wanna be Barbie self and your cronies got against me but I'd watch who you'd be steppin to like that. I ain't no push over got it? Good. Now run a long and don't get all up in mine like that again."

The girl and her followers just stared at me, eyes wide with their mouths hanging open.

Yeah, that's right. I'm a bitch when I wanna be.

The girl finally got her bearings back.

"Whatever." Her eyes strayed to something behind me. "Figures you'd hang out with a loser."

I turned around and saw Allison hang her head in shame, there were already tears appearing on the table as they fell from her eyes.

Oh _hell no_.

No one makes fun of my friends and gets away with it.

"Oh hell no, who the _fuck_ you calling a loser you fuckin skank. Bitch, you better watch yourself 'cause the only loser here is you and your no good—" the lunch bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, effectively cutting me off.

I swear. Everything and everyone in this school just _loved_ cutting me off.

Latoya, or as I'll refer to her now, the Barbie bitch, smirked at me and walked off, her followers giggling and trailing after her.

I turned back to Allison who still had her head bowed. Sighing, I grabbed her arm and yanked her out of her seat and pulled her along, causing her to stumble after me, calling good-bye over my shoulder to everyone else.

I pulled Allison into the girls bathroom, checking to make sure no one was in it, I closed the door and locked it.

"Why did you let her say those things to you?" I demanded, causing her to flinch.

"She's the most popular girl in the sophomore grade…getting on her bad side is like suicide for your social status."

I rolled my eyes.

"She's nothin but a bitch, you gotta stand up for yourself!"

"I'm not like you…full of confidence…I'm average at best while you're so beautiful…"

"_Stop._"

She flinched from my tone.

"You _are _beautiful! And don't let anybody tell you otherwise." I couldn't stand when people got like that. It reminded me too much of my past self.

Allison looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks Tanya…" she then giggled, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "You know…it was kind of cool how you dissed her like that…" she started grinning a bit evilly.

I giggled, throwing my arm over her shoulder, unlocking the door, and sauntering off with her to our next class.

"Seems like I'm already rubbing off on you." She laughed. "It's the start of a very beautiful friendship." We both laughed, entering our class.

At the end of the day, I said good-bye to Allison, as she was catching a ride with her parents, and walked off to find Bella.

It was easy to spot her red, rusty truck.

As I made my way over to her, I smiled. Besides what happened with the Barbie bitch, my first day didn't really suck.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a car came zooming up, nearly splashing me because of a puddle that had been leftover from some rain that had fallen. I jumped out of the way but it still caught my boots and the bottom of my pants.

Did I mention that my boots were leather?

I glared at the car and my glare turned fiercer when the window rolled down and I saw the person inside of it.

"Oops. Sorry, didn't see you there." The smug voice of the Barbie bitch said, a sneer on her lips.

I growled as she cackled, the car driving off.

I huffed and stomped the rest of the way to Bella's car. Opening the door, I hopped in and slammed it shut, scowling.

Bella eyed me.

"What's wro—"

"_Drive._"

She looked away and did as she was told, already knowing from my voice that I was _so_ not in the mood.

She pulled out of the parking and drove off.

Forget what I said about this day not sucking.

First day's always suck.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay… I don't really like this chapter all that much, but meh. Oh well. This chapter turned out to be 15 pages on word so that's good:) Review please!<strong> **Tell me if you liked the Seth part, and if you loved or hated this chapter!**

**Next Chapter: **_Heart Pounding Encounters Make The World Go Round_


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter! Please REVIEW and I hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><em>Heart Pounding Encounters Make The World Go Round<em>

Have you ever been _really_ pissed off and you didn't want anyone to bother you, and you even give signals that you don't want to be bothered, and I mean pretty obvious ones? Yeah, why couldn't Bella read my signs? Was she that fucking oblivious?

_-BELLA'S STORY!-_

"So Tanya, how are you feeling?" I asked Tanya, who was sitting across from me, arms crossed, eyes narrowed, and a scowl on her face.

"I'm feelin great. Abso-_fucking_-lutely great." She bit out, beginning to drum her fingers against her arm, a clear sign of her irritation.

I knew that she was pissed and I could tell from her carefully controlled voice that she was trying not to snap and take it out on me. I didn't want to push her, but I had to make sure she was okay.

"Are you su—"

"I'm _fine_!" she snapped, before quickly taking deep, calming breaths.

I flinched.

She was definitely pissed off.

"No body aches? No change in body temperature, like feeling abnormally cold?"

"_No!_" this time, she didn't bother to hide her irritation.

I decided to drop it, seeing as she was no longer able to hide her anger.

I didn't want to push her, because I knew how short a temper she had, plus the fact that I couldn't risk getting her too worked up with her condition, but I had to make sure she was alright. Especially after what had happened.

_-flashback-_

After Tanya had fallen back onto her chair, eyes still glued to the door, I turned back towards Jacob.

"What was that? What happened?" I asked him, my tone demanding, eyes darting between him and Tanya.

Jacob looked at Tanya, then at me, before he sighed resolutely.

"Seth imprinted on Tanya."

I felt the blood leave my face as I staggered backwards. Jacob held his arms out, ready to catch me if I fell.

"_What?!_" I whisper-shrieked, eyes wide.

"Seth imprinted on Tanya." Jacob supplied again, eyebrows knit together in worry and confusion.

"Hey Bells…are you o—"

I turned around abruptly and walked in the direction that Sam and Seth had gone in and walked past Tanya, who had her head bowed and didn't even look up to see where I was going.

I walked out the door and saw Seth and Sam, who quickly looked up at me when they heard me.

My anger flared when I saw Seth, staring at me in confusion.

"_Why?_" I asked, my voice a mere whisper.

"Huh?" Seth asked, an eyebrow raised in puzzlement.

"Why did you imprint on Tanya?!" my voice went shrill. "She doesn't deserve to be further brought into this world!" I went and pushed him, but of course, he didn't budge and I only ended up propelling backwards from him.

Seth seemed to snap out of his stupor, as he began to shake violently.

"It's not like I could help it! It just happened!" he yelled back.

Sam stepped in between us and Jacob pulled me behind him, letting out a warning growl.

"Everybody calm down." Sam ordered, causing Seth to stop shaking.

I was still mad but Jacob's hand that was on my shoulder helped me relax a bit.

"Now Bella, Seth's right, imprinting is not something we can control. It just happens." Sam said, looking at me.

I knew he was right. I remembered the story of how he left Leah to be with Emily because of imprinting, and I knew he was speaking from a first-hand experience.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Seth mumbled as I looked at him, though he kept his head down. "I didn't mean to imprint on her but it just happened. I can't change what happened, and I _wouldn't _want to change what's happened, but I _love_ Tanya, more than anything. More than my dad, my mom, Leah, more than myself, more than _anyone_. I love Tanya, and nothing and no one can change that fact." He looked up and stared me dead in the eyes, and I could see the undying love he held for my cousin in his gaze.

I sighed.

"Seth, you're a good kid and I know that you love Tanya and that you'd never hurt her, I know that, but Tanya is more than a cousin to me. She's like my younger sister and I love her as such, which is why I'm going to request this of you, no matter how selfish it may be."

The three wolves looked at me in curiosity.

"Don't tell Tanya that you imprinted on her."

They all glanced at me in shock, and before they could say anything, I continued.

"I know it's not for me to ask, but Tanya has a lot on her plate right now and I don't want to add to her stress, it's not good for her, so please don't tell her yet, at least…not until things settle down…"

"Bella, something like that is…" Sam started, but seemed at a loss for words. Even Jacob gave me a reprimanding look.

"As much as I hate that Seth imprinted on Tanya, which means she'll be staying around more then I would've wanted." Seth let out a low growl, to which Jacob ignored. "But you know that a wolf can't stay away from his imprint, you know what it _does _to the two of them. It's not possible."

"It's fine Sam, Jacob." Seth spoke up, surprising Jacob and Sam.

"Right now, the one who knows Tanya best is Bella, and if she says that it's better if Tanya doesn't know then so be it. If it's what's best for her, I'll do as Bella asks." He gave us a forced smile.

Sam and Jacob looked at him with a measure of sympathy and praise. I smiled sympathetically.

"Thanks Seth. You don't know how much this means to me."

His forced smile grew a bit more.

"No problem Bella."

_-flashback end-_

I sighed.

I felt bad, but it was what needed to be done. I was just glad that Tanya wasn't going through any pains, and I wondered if it was because Seth wasn't fighting the imprint.

I sighed again as I pulled up to Emily's house. I cut off the engine and Tanya jumped out, slamming the door behind her so hard that the car rocked a bit. I jumped out after her, watching as she stomped up to the house.

_-TANYA'S STORY!-_

I jumped out of Bella's car and stormed up to the house. Slamming the door open, I saw Emily , who smiled at me in greeting, but stopped when she noticed my face.

"What's wro—"

"Do you have a bat?" I asked, cutting her off.

She raised a brow.

"Yeah, Sam has one in the closet over there but what do you need it for?"

"To release some anger." I muttered, stomping away.

I opened the closet, got the bat, and stormed outside to the back, not even stopping to look at the guys who were there.

Gripping the bat, I went up to a tree, and began to hit it with the bat.

"Stupid…bitch…don't…know…who…the…fuck…she…thinks…she…is…don't…know…who…the…fuck…she…thinks…she…messin….with!" I said with each whack I made to the tree, chipping away flakes of wood.

"Tanya…you need to relax…" Bella said cautiously, grabbing my arms to keep me from hitting the tree again.

I turned around and scowled at her.

"I'm _fine_, Bella."

She frowned at me.

I smiled widely at her.

"Tanya…"

"I said I'm fine, Bella!" my voice came out snappy, though I didn't intend for it too.

She looked at me, hurt flashing across her face before she turned around and began to walk back towards the house.

I was about to apologize when my heart gave a painful squeeze. Clutching at my chest I took in a sharp breath and collapsed to the floor in a violent coughing fit, my vision swimming.

I was coughing so hard that I could barely breathe. My heart kept pounding and squeezing tightly.

"Tanya!" I heard two voices yell. One I recognized as Bella's, the other I didn't recognize.

A burning hot hand was placed on my back, rubbing circular motions, while Bella's worried and terrified face came into my view.

_-BELLA'S STORY!-_

Fear shot through me when I turned around and saw Tanya clutch her chest, gasp, and fall to her knees in a violent coughing fit.

"Tanya!" Seth and I yelled, rushing towards her.

Though I was closer, Seth still beat me to her.

He knelt down and rubbed circular motions on her back, worry etched onto his face.

I knelt down in front of her, watching as she coughed. She was coughing so hard that it seemed as if she wouldn't stop anytime soon.

I knew this would happen! That's why I warned her to take it easy and to not get so worked up, knowing that it was bad for her to do so! She really had to stop playing with her health.

"Emily!" I yelled, turning my head to face her.

She stood with the others, eyes wide in worry and shock.

"Emily!" I yelled again, this time she turned to stare at me.

"Call an ambulance!" she continued to stare at me.

"_HURRY!_" I screamed.

This seemed to snap her out of her stupor because she quickly turned around and went to go inside, but was stopped.

"No!" a shaky hand gripped my wrist.

I looked at Tanya in shock.

"No?! What do you mean 'no'?!" I demanded, anger beginning to flood through me.

_-TANYA'S STORY!-_

My grip tightened around Bella's wrist as I took deep breaths, trying to regain my lost breath and to relive some of the constriction in my chest.

If I went to the hospital they would call my parents. If my parents found out…well…I didn't want to think about what they'd do if they found out I had one of my episodes.

Fear raced through me as I pictured my mother's worried, terrified, and angry face. I _really_ didn't want to deal with the consequences of getting her worked up.

"I'm fine Bella," I said.

"Tanya…" her tone was one of a warning, and I knew I'd be in deep shit if I didn't show her I was okay.

I staggered to my feet, swaying unsteadily; I finally steadied myself after a moment.

I smiled, giving Bella my most convincing, shit eating grin.

"See! Perfectly fine!"

She still stared at me skeptically.

"I still haven't released all of my anger! Just let me do that and I'll be back inside!" I pleaded.

Bella watched me for a second before letting out a relenting sigh.

"Fine. But you only have _two _minutes. Do you hear me? _Two _minutes, that's it."

"M'kay!" I bent to pick up my bat and whirled around, only to run right into a brick wall.

I stepped back a bit, confusion on my face.

"The fuck…?" I looked up, eyes widening when I realized that I hadn't run into a brick wall.

Seth stood there looking down at me, worry in his eyes. I had run straight into his rock hard, warm, _muscled_, chest. That's when I registered that the warm hand must've been his.

I stared at him, lost in the sea of chocolate that were his eyes, suddenly feeling guilty for worrying him.

Oh god.

This was _so fucking awkward_.

Swallowing down the lump in my throat, I gave him a shaky smile.

"Um…excuse me…" my voice came out shaky.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He stepped out of the way and walked past me, back to the house, and I walked back towards the tree, preparing to hit it, but stopped.

My eyes flipped open wide as I turned around. My heart was pounding hard and giving painful, unbearable squeezes at the same time. My vision blurred and I swayed. Through my blurred vision, I could see the others all turned around, not looking back at me, going back into the house. I reached my hand out, my throat closed up as I tried to call out for help.

"Bell—" I croaked out just before I went out.

_-BELLA'S STORY!-_

I was walking back inside when I heard a soft, voice go 'Bell'.

I turned around and watched in horror, as if in slow motion, Tanya's eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed onto the floor.

"_TANYA!_" I screamed, rushing over to her.

I dropped to the ground and lifted the upper half of her body up into my arms.

She was cold and clammy; sweat was beginning to go down her face. Her breathing was shallow and was taken in and released in short gasps.

"Tanya!" Seth appeared on the other side of Tanya, worry and fright in his eyes as he scanned her from head to toe.

"Tanya! Tanya! Tanya, speak to me! _TANYA!_" I yelled, shaking her gently to get some sort of reaction from her.

Seth took her from my arms and carried her into the house, a grim look on his face, and I literally ran just to be behind him.

We went inside and Seth laid her on the couch. He stroked her damp forehead, worry creasing his brow.

"Emily! Get me a damp cloth!" I ordered, kneeling next to Seth.

I didn't see if she went to get it, but when she came next to me and handed me the cloth I quickly set it on Tanya's forehead.

"Someone call an ambulance!" I said, not taking my eyes off of her.

"Bella, relax." Jacob placed his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

"I can't relax! Tanya is—"

"Look! She's getting better already!" Jacob cut me off nodding his head in her direction.

I turned back towards Tanya and I let out a relieved sigh when I saw that she did look better.

"Just let her rest for a bit. She'll be fine." I was going to reply but was stopped when an inhuman growl erupted.

I stared at Seth in surprise as he began to shake so violently that his image began to blur.

"_**She'll be fine?**_" he asked, another growl emitted from him.

Faster than I could see, Seth was right in front of Jacob.

"Are you saying that I should just leave her there without even knowing if she's really okay?! I know you don't like her but this is _my _imprint we're talking about! _My _imprint that's lying down on the couch! _My_ imprint that looked as if she was on the verge of death! It's _my _Tanya that's sick!"

"Seth! It's okay! Trust me, she'll be fine!" I said, stepping in between him and Jacob.

"Bella…get back." Jake pulled me behind him. "Seth…you need to relax." There was a previously unheard edge in his voice.

Seth seemed to calm down a bit, but not by much.

"If you phase here, you'll hurt Tanya." This seemed to get to him because Seth stopped shaking and took deep calming breaths.

"Seth…if she's not up in three hours, we'll take her to the hospital…okay?" I said, trying to alleviate some of the tension in the boy.

He just nodded, turned around, and knelt down next to Tanya, stroking her hand absently.

I sighed as I watched him.

He looked so lost, almost broken, as he watched her. The worry and the fear evident on his face and in his eyes. His whole body oozed out how he felt. It was saddening to watch him.

I shuddered.

Is that what the imprint did to the wolves? Watching what it was doing to Seth made me resent it.

I only hopped that Tanya woke up soon, for my sake and for his.

_-TANYA'S STORY!-_

Through the fogginess of my brain, I began to wake up.

'_What happened…? Oh yeah…that's right…I had an episode and I collapsed…'_

I blinked my eyes open and gasped, shooting up right, only for me to groan because my head began to pound and my vision blurred before clearing again.

I blinked and blinked again. My vision was filled with Seth's surprised face, not even an inch away from mine.

What the fuck?

I gasped as I scrambled back from him, which wasn't much since my back bumped into the arm of the chair. My heart pounded loudly that, even without his supersonic hearing, I'm sure he would've heard it.

My face began to flush as I realized just how close we actually had been. Any closer and I probably would've ended up banging our foreheads together, no doubt knocking me out again, or we would've ended up kissing.

My heart raced a bit more.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" he exclaimed, pulling away from me and holding his hands up in a gesture of peace. "I was just trying to change your cloth."

He looked down and I did the same and sure enough, there was a cloth on my lap.

I blinked, suddenly feeling very foolish.

I picked up the cloth and held it out to him. He smiled as he took it, his hand clasping onto mine. I looked at him in surprise, only to find myself flushing over his heated gaze.

"I'm glad you're alright, Tanya." His voice was all low and soft, making me squirm, hating the way my body reacted.

"Err…thanks…" I said awkwardly, looking down at my lap as I pulled my hand from his grasp.

Lord help me. Was it possible for some one's eyes to melt and become all soft and warm like his? Seriously, it should be a crime for him to look at someone like that!

I blinked and took a quick survey of the room and was surprised that Bella wasn't there.

The first time I had an episode when she was around, I had to be taken to the hospital and when I woke up, Bella had been right there. She was the first person I had seen. Later I had heard our mother's discussing how Bella had stayed with me, refusing to leave during closing time and had to be dragged out, kicking and screaming. I also learned that she didn't leave my side to go to the bathroom or eat, food had to be brought to her and she had to be dragged to the bathroom.

Seeming to catch on to my trail of thoughts, Seth smiled, an act that caused my heart to skip a beat _again_, and got up from his spot on the couch.

"Bella's in the kitchen. I'm sure she'll be glad to know that you're up." With that, he disappeared into the kitchen and a few seconds later, Bella came rushing out, eyes wide as she took in my form.

"Tanya, are you okay!? How are you feeling? Do you need help getting up? Do you need anything?" she kept firing off questions as she came closer to me.

When she knelt down next to me, I slapped my hand over her mouth to keep her from talking.

"Bella, I'm good. But I could use some water." She nodded and got up, disappearing into the kitchen only to reappear seconds later, a glass of water in hand.

I took it from her, giving her a smile as a show of thanks, and gulped down the water, trying to soothe the dull ache in my throat.

"I'm going to the store to get the stuff to make porridge for you, okay? I'll be right back." I nodded as I watched her walk to the door.

She was followed out by Jacob who appeared behind her after she passed the kitchen.

Once they were gone, Seth came out of the kitchen, another glass of water in his hand.

"Thought you might like another one." He stated, giving me the glass.

I eagerly accepted it and downed it, the cool water feeling good against my dry throat.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

He gave me a lopsided grin and I had to force myself to calm down.

"Um…so…where are the other's?" I asked after a moment, looking around the room.

"They went out for a pack meeting I believe, but I'm not sure." He answered and I nodded.

"Oh."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes until Emily came in from the kitchen.

"How are you feeling Tanya?"

"Better, thanks."

She smiled, than glanced between Seth and I before returning her gaze to me.

"I'll be outback in the garden. If you need anything just yell." I nodded, as did Seth, and Emily smiled.

She went back into the kitchen and I heard a door open and close.

I sighed as I went to lean back a bit, but stopped when I realized that it was only Seth and I inside the house.

This revelation had my heart pounding and me glancing up at him, seeing as he was still standing, from under my lashes.

A few seconds ticked by and Seth let out a low sigh, sitting down to join me on the couch. His body took up most of the space so I pressed myself against the arm of the couch. Seth looked over at me, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Sorry. It must be uncomfortable to be squished up like that. If you want…you can put your feet on my lap, I don't mind."

Or he could just move to another seat. That worked just as well.

"No, that's alright…" though it was a bit uncomfortable.

As if seeing through my lie, he frowned.

"I told you I don't mind! Here." He grabbed my feet and stretched them across his lap. "Doesn't that feel better?"

I nodded; face flushing a bit, as I decided to get comfortable.

He smiled as I did this and my face flushed harder.

Oh man, my brain was gonna bust from the blood over load.

Seth turned the TV on and we watched some movie that wasn't really interesting but it was something to do to entertain me and to keep me from having to converse with the boy who looked more than comfortable with my legs sprawled across his lap.

After a bit, my legs fell asleep, and since I absolutely hated the tingly feeling I got, I tried to shake them awake without disturbing Seth. My efforts were in vain though because Seth gave me an all-knowing, cheeky grin.

"Feet fell asleep." He stated.

I huffed and crossed my arms.

"No."

He continued to give me his all-knowing look.

"…Yes…"

His smile grew and I grumbled.

I was pulled out of my irritation when warm hands were placed on my feet.

I stared in shock as Seth began to rub soothing circles into my feet with his hands.

"Better?" he asked, looking down at my feet.

Yeah, it was better. I could already feel the feeling of my feet waking up, but this was wrong. Though the gesture was meant to be helpful, I still couldn't help but feel that the gesture was more intimate then it was supposed to be.

I pulled my feet away from him and hopped off the couch.

"Thanks…I'm, uh, fine now." I rushed out, before I stumbled away from him and into the kitchen.

I reached the middle of the kitchen and stopped moving, taking deep, calming breaths to soothe my racing heart.

Just as I started to relax, I was startled yet again.

"Tanya, are you okay?" Seth asked, and his voice was laced with concern.

I jumped and spun around, only to forget I was wearing socks which meant that my foot slipped from under me and I fell backwards.

I gasped as I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the cold, hardwood floor, but instead, all I felt was a hot arm wrap around my waist and a hot hand clutch my head. A breath fanned across my face as someone breathed out a sigh.

I blinked my opens, only to wish I hadn't.

Seth was leaning over me; his arm was wrapped around my waist while his hand clutched my hand. His face was only centimeters away from my own.

I licked my suddenly dry lips and felt my heart jump as Seth followed the movement with his eyes.

I gulped as he looked back at me, his eyes darker than normal.

Our breaths mingled together as we stared at each other. He was so close that I could smell the woodsy smell that surrounded him as if it were cologne.

"Um…thanks for saving me…" I mumbled out, trying to look anywhere other than his face, and failing miserably as my eyes scanned his face, taking in every detail.

My heart pounded as he continued to stare at me. He was looking at me like a starved man, a fact that weirded me out but also sent my heart racing.

"You're welcome," his voice was sultry and if he hadn't still been holding me, I would've collapsed on the floor.

….wait a second….

Why the hell was he still holding me?

"Uh…you can let go now…" I said, a feeling of unease settled into me as the look in his eyes intensified.

He made no move to let me go. I would've pulled away but given the angle I was in, I'd only succeed in falling onto the floor. I had a sneaking suspicion that Seth would catch me and probably hold me closer to him.

This had my heart fluttering again.

Okay. That's it.

This boy set my heart pounding one to many times today, enough to last me a whole month.

Steeling my resolve, that seemed to disappear whenever he was around, I looked him dead in the eyes, ignoring my pounding heart, and said in a much firmer voice then before: "Seth, let go."

This seemed to work because he quickly let go of me.

I yelped as my ass met the floor.

"You could've set me upright first dumbass!" I snapped, ignoring his outstretched hand as a silent offer of help, as I got off the floor and dusted myself off.

I scowled at his apologetic face.

"Sorry, but you said to—"

"I know what I said!" I snapped, cutting him off. "But common sense _and _common courtesy dictate that you set the person upright before dropping them to the ground!"

He flinched at my tone, and a part of me felt guilty, but I quickly brushed that feeling away.

Okay so, maybe I shouldn't be so mean since he saved me before, but really? Who dropped someone on their ass like that? What if I had landed on my head and gotten a concussion? Was he really that stupid?

"I'm sorry…" he offered again.

My heart nearly melted at the sight of him looking like a kicked puppy. I then had to hold back a giggle as I imagined his face on a dog's body with his tail in between his legs. I wondered what he'd look like if he was in wolf form and did that?

Oh boy did I have an active imagination.

Clearing my head of my thoughts, I stalked passed him.

"Forget it." I grumbled.

Before I could get very far, a warm hand wrapped around my own and pulled me back, making me collide with a solid chest.

"What the fuck, Seth?!"

"Please don't be mad at me!" his tone was desperate and pleading.

I sighed tiredly and turned to face him.

"Look Seth, forget it okay? I'm not mad so drop it." He gave me a helpless, disbelieving, look.

I gasped as he pulled me into him again, and this time, instead of my back colliding with his chest, it was my face colliding with the brick wall that was his chest. He wrapped an arm around my waist and one around my shoulders. My face flushed and my heart picked up.

Burying his face in my shoulder, he breathed in deeply and hugged me tighter. When he let out his breath, the hair on the back of my neck stood up and a pleasant tingle swept through me.

"I'm really sorry…please…_please_ don't be mad…" his voice was broken and he sounded so desperate that I couldn't help for my heart to go out to him.

"I told you it's fine already. I'm not mad." My voice came out muffled, due to my face being pressed against his chest.

"You don't sound like you've forgiven me." He pointed out childishly, leaving me to huff and roll my eyes.

A shudder tore through his body after I let out my huff.

"Get real, Seth. I said I'm not mad then I'm not mad."

"You sound like you still are…" his voice had lowered.

"That's cause you're squishing me!" my voice had risen.

He quickly let go of me, but still kept close to me.

He offered me an apologetic smile to which I sighed.

"Look Seth, I'm not mad, okay? So drop it. If I say I'm not mad, then I'm not mad. You're forgiven." Seth gave me a tentative, happy smile.

"Good. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you were mad at me." He stated in a low, velvety tone.

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, brushing his hand against my cheek, causing it to tingle. My heart thumped as his eyes grew darker.

I swear I was gonna die from all this pounding my heart was doing.

Swallowing the newly formed lump in my throat, I took a few steps away from him.

"Oh…is that so…" I said awkwardly, backing up a bit more.

My heart hadn't pounded this much since—

I stopped.

No use drudging up memories better left in the past.

My heart gave a familiar, painful squeeze, though it was different from the one I had experienced earlier.

I dropped his gaze and shuffled my feet awkwardly.

That's when the front door opened and in walked Bella, Jacob, and the rest of the pack members.

They walked in rowdy, but stopped when they caught us standing across from each other.

I didn't miss the look Bella sent Seth.

She looked at me, her gaze prodding.

It was quiet for a few seconds till I decided to break it.

"Hey, Bella…let's go home 'kay?"

She pressed her lips in a thin line, cast another look towards Seth, who avoided her gaze, then one at Jacob, who gave her an apologetic smile, and turned around and headed out, nodding good-bye to the others.

I sighed and went back to the living room to grab my stuff.

Getting my things, I nodded good-bye to everyone, taking care not to look at Seth, and walked out, but not before I caught the sneer on Leah's face.

I raised a brow and looked at her in questioning. She just deepened her sneer and turned away from me.

What the fuck was her problem?

I sighed as I walked out, deciding I would pick a fight with her another day.

I didn't think my heart could take any more heart pounding encounters.

I hopped into Bella's truck and we drove off in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! How was that? Tanya may seem out of character, and she might be like that for a bit but trust me, she'll be back to her usual self in no time! Anyways, REVIEW please! I'll be back with the next chapter soon(I hope)! Don't forget to REVIEW!<strong>

**Next chapter: **_Just Some Weird Moments_


	14. Chapter 14: Notice, VERY IMPORTANT!

**Hey you guys…I know I haven't updated this story and I was planning on getting out a Christmas special but…I think I may be Discontinuing this story. I promised myself that I wouldn't because I hate when authors do that but I've lost all inspiration to continue this story. But before I go on, NO I HAVEN'T FINALIZED THAT I WILL DISCONTINUE THIS STORY, but I'm leaning towards it. I tried thinking up a Christmas special for this, since I was planning on updating this story before the year was up, but every time I tried to write it, I hit a blank. I don't really want to discontinue this but my whole muse, focus, and drive for this story has hit rock bottom.**

**No, I'm not sure if I'm gonna discontinue this story, but if I am, I'll be sure to let you know.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I've been reading other Twilight fic's and I've sort of got the inspiration for this one back. I'm not sure how this is gonna go, and the updates may be really slow, but I'm gonna try. I don't want to discontinue this so I'm gonna try my hardest to get back to writing this story. So…enjoy it I guess…and sorry it's so short.**

* * *

><p><em>Just Some Weird Moments<em>

"Yes! The Barbie bitch ain't here today~!" I cheered, doing a little jig as I danced through the halls.

Some of the kids just stared at me, but then just continued on their way, already used to my weirdness.

It _had _been a week since I'd been there, so they had no choice but to get used to me.

"Tanya, I know you're happy, but seriously, you're drawing attention." Allison hissed from behind me, ducking her head as people stared at us.

"And Allison, you should know by now that I really don't give a fuck!" I replied.

"Tanya, _please_." I sighed and stopped dancing, turning around to face her.

"Ok, ok, jeez. I get it. I'll stop." I said, waving my hand dismissively.

"Though I am happy that Latoya isn't here today, can't you celebrate in a quieter manner?" Allison pleaded, as we took our seats in Physical Science.

"You should know by now that quiet isn't in my vocabulary." I retorted, causing her to laugh.

"Yeah, you're right."

Allison and I had been in the bathroom, and while we were in there, the Barbie bitch's lackeys had come in. Allison had dragged me into an empty stall, though I was more than content with staying in front of the mirror and fixing my outfit, and we had overheard the two whining about their leader being absent. So when they had finally left, I began to cheer because I was finally free of that bitchy girl, even if it was for a day.

I continued to talk to Allison until the teacher walked in and called the class to attention.

I went through my classes, ate lunch with Allison and some other kids who I had become friends with, and when the end of the day came, I was more than ready to go home and start the weekend.

"Yes! I finally had a peaceful day without that slut!" I cheered, jumping up and down.

Allison sighed but then giggled.

She was holding my bag because it was restricting me from jumping as high as I wanted to.

"Okay Tanya, I have to go, my parents are here." Allison said as she held out my bag to me.

I stopped jumping and laughed.

"'Ight, thanks." I reached for my bag, but was stopped as a car came speeding past us, running through a puddle and effectively splashing me, soaking me from head to toe.

I stared in shock as I watched the car drive up to the Barbie bitches lackey's who snickered at me as they got into the car.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't see you there." Latoya stuck her head out of the car window and said to me, a smirk on her face.

She and her lackeys laughed as they sped off.

"Um…Tanya…? Are you…are you okay…?" Allison asked me tentatively.

"That…that…that bitch!" I yelled, glaring in the direction that the Barbie bitch and her cronies went.

I snatched my bag from Allison, muttering a small 'bye' and stomped my way towards Bella's truck.

Bella raised an eyebrow at my wet form and opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off.

"Don't. Fucking. Ask." I growled out, wrenching the door open and then slamming it closed.

Bella hopped into the car and then pulled out of the school parking lot and sped off to La Push.

"Whose house is closer—the dick's or Sam's?" I asked, glaring out the window.

Bella sighed at my 'nickname' for Jacob, but I could really care less at this point.

"Jacob's." she answered.

"Take me there then. I want a change of clothes."

Bella let out another sigh but complied with my wishes as about three minutes later, we pulled up to the dick's house.

"I'm going to Sam and Emily's place, are you going to stay here…or are you going to come with me?" Bella asked as I hopped out the car.

I paused.

If I stayed here, I'd have to deal with the dick's father, and _that _would be awkward. However, if I went with Bella, I'd run into Seth, who I had successfully avoided all week (yes I avoided him, and I'm not proud of myself for it, but I couldn't face him after all that heart pounding he made me do).

The dicks father or Seth…

Fuck it.

Seth it is then.

My pride wouldn't allow me to hide from him anymore, and I had less of a chance of talking to him when I was at Emily and Sam's place (considering the fact that there'd be a lot of people there).

"Give me a sec, I'll come with you." I told Bella before rushing up the steps and knocking on the front door.

"Yes? Who is it?" Jacob's father asked as he opened the door.

"Uh…hi…I was wonderin if I could, you know, borrow some of your son's clothes or something… My clothes are all wet." I asked him, as he just stared in surprise at me.

He surveyed my clothes and then sighed and rolled away.

"Come, his room is this way." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and then followed him to his son's room.

Billy went in and then rolled back out, a T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants in hand.

"These are his smallest clothes, I'm not sure if they will fit but that's the best I can give you." He said, handing me the clothes.

"Thank you, I'm sure that they'll do fine…but can I get changed here?" I asked him.

He nodded and moved out of the way so I could go into Jacob's room.

Closing the door behind me, I took off my wet clothes and threw on his T-shirt, which was so big it went all the way down to my knees.

'_Eh…screw it, I don't need the pants. I'll just use this shirt as a dress. Plus, it matches my sneakers!' _smiling, I stepped out and handed Billy back the sweatpants.

"Here you go, I don't need the pants, but anyways, thanks for letting me borrow this shirt!" I told him, making my way to the door.

He chuckled lightly as he followed me.

"You're welcome." I smiled and told him good-bye, and then ran to Bella's car.

As I slid into the car, Bella raised an eyebrow at my attire. I flashed her a smile and she just rolled her eyes, pulling away from the house; she sped off to Sam and Emily's house.

Once we reached the house, I opened the door and slid out of my seat, skipping to the door and throwing it open.

"The party don't start till I walk in~!" I sang, sauntering in and then doing a little jig.

"Do you _ever _walk into a house normally?" Paul asked me as I danced into the living room.

"Nope!" I answered, popping the 'p'.

Paul stared at me in confusion, than he sniffed the air, and then zeroed in on my clothes before he burst out laughing.

I blinked and raised an eyebrow at him, getting ready to ask what was so funny, when Embry, Jared, and Sam came walking in, confusion written on their faces.

Paul stopped laughing long enough to whisper something so low and fast that I couldn't pick up on it, but the other guys obviously heard it, because they looked at me, repeated Paul's actions, then burst out laughing.

I huffed.

"What?! What's so funny?!" I demanded.

They didn't answer as they continued to laugh.

Bella and Emily came out from the kitchen and looked at the laughing guys, before shrugging and walking back into the kitchen.

I flushed red as they continued laughing and was about to ask them again, when I heard the front door open and slam shut.

"Oh boy, Seth is _definitely not _gonna be happy about this…" Paul stated, as his gut wrenching laughter subsided into little chuckles, the others nodding their heads in agreement.

Multiple pounding feet made their way towards the living room and all I could think was _'oh shit,' _as I slowly turned around to face the people who were making their way into the living room.

"Seth's definitely not going to be happy about what?" said boy asked as he made his way into the living room, followed by Leah, Quil, and Jacob.

"Uh…hi…?" I asked unsurely as all four of them looked at me, repeated the others earlier actions, but instead of all of them laughing, it was only one.

Quil laughed as he made his way past me and towards the others behind me, who also started laughing again.

Leah just glared at me, giving me a dirty look, before stalking away into another part of the house, Jacob just looked at me in confusion, and Seth…

He looked _pissed._

He was shaking and his whole face was scrunched up in anger, his eyes cloudy with emotion, his lips pulled back, and all his teeth showing. His hands were clenched into fists and he was shaking in anger.

He turned his head towards Jacob, the shaking only intensifying.

By this time, everyone had stopped laughing, and I'm pretty sure they were watching the scene unfold in front of them.

I had a sinking feeling in my gut that something bad was going to happen if I didn't do something, so I quickly cleared my throat, drawing everyone's attention to me and away from the two guys, and opened my mouth to speak.

"Uh…so…what's up?" I asked dumbly, literally wanting to smack myself.

I saw Jacob relax slightly as Seth's attention was drawn away from him and onto me.

Hurt, anger, and protectiveness flashed in his eyes as he stared at me.

"Um…how was patrol?" I asked tentatively, watching him.

"_Fine_." He bit out, and I flinched from the anger in his tone.

"Uh…that's good…I guess…" I answered, mentally slapping myself.

By this time, everyone was slowly starting to shuffle out of the living room, leaving just Seth and I in it.

'_Deserters.' _I thought bitterly.

It was silent between the two of us for a few minutes before Seth began to talk.

"_Why_ are you wearing _Jacob's shirt?_" his tone was demanding, and deadly serious.

Normally, I would've cursed at him, asking him how what I was wearing was any of his business, but instead, I found myself answering him in a different way.

"I got my clothes wet so Bella and I stopped by Jacob's house, since it was closer, and I changed into his shirt and then came here…" I answered him, almost immediately.

I wanted to smack myself! Since when did I feel like I had to answer to him?!

The tension in his shoulders relieved a bit and he let out a long breath.

"So…nothing…_happened_ between you two…?" he asked slowly and tentatively.

I choked on my spit.

"_**What?!**_" I choked out, my jaw hanging open as I looked at him, gob smacked.

He had thought that Jacob and I had…had did the…the _nasty_! EW!

"Oh…because…because I had thought…thought that—" he looked uncomfortable as he tried to explain what he had thought had happened, but I already knew what he had thought had happened and there was no way in hell I was going to allow him to finish his sentence.

"Just no, Seth. _Nooooo_. I'd never do _anything_ with that dick! If I was to do it with anyone here, it'd be with—" I cut myself off there, eyes widening slightly, my face heating up as an awkward silence befell us.

I shuffled my feet awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck, as I looked anywhere but him.

Seth stared at me expectantly.

"With who?" he asked me, once he realized I wouldn't finish my sentence.

_With You. _I wanted to say, but I clamped my mouth shut tighter, already feeling my face feat up even more.

"N-no one!" I squeaked out as I tried to back away from him.

He reached his arm out quickly and latched onto my wrist. Startled, I quickly looked up at him.

"With…me?" he asked almost pleadingly.

I looked into his eyes, which almost pleaded me to tell him 'yes' to his question. And I, unfortunately, was compelled by his eyes to open my mouth and give him his desired answer.

But of course, as soon as my mouth opened to answer him, someone interrupted us. And by someone, I mean Quil.

"Hey! The guys and I were wondering if you wanted to—" he stopped talking when he saw the glare Seth sent him, while I, on the other hand, looked at him in gratitude.

"Oops, sorry…was I…interrupting something…?" he asked almost sheepishly.

"Yes." Seth answered the same time I answered "No."

Seth glanced at me but I avoided his gaze. In an attempt to ignore his burning gaze, I glanced up at Quil.

"So…what were you gonna ask…?" I asked him as I, at least attempted to, pull my wrist out of Seth's grasp, but when he held on tighter, I ended up wrenching it out of his vice like grip.

"Oh yeah! The guys and I were wondering if you two would like to play a game of football?"

I smiled.

I _loved _football.

"Sure!" I answered, maneuvering my body around Seth's to get to the kitchen.

As I happily made my way to the kitchen, I could feel Seth's burning gaze burning a hole into the back of my head as he watched me leave.

* * *

><p><strong>So…this is what I came up with…I hope you enjoy it! Leave a review please!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**So…it's been a while huh? Sorry for not updating in so long…enjoy…**

* * *

><p><em>A Game of Football Has A Way of Bringing People Closer<em>

"Are you _sure_ you want to play? I mean, you'll get hurt." Embry said, watching as I stretched.

"Just cover for me while I run with the ball; make sure no wolf gets close to me and we'll be A-Okay." I said, finishing up my stretch.

Embry snickered.

"Oh trust me…I'm pretty sure the guys will stay clear of you because of some_one_." It didn't take a genius to figure out who he meant.

I glanced at Seth out of the corner of my eye and surprise, surprise, he was staring at me. I had tried to be on a different team, but we still ended up on the same team.

I scowled at Embry, which made him laugh. All of a sudden, he stopped laughing and stepped away from me. I looked at him curiously when I felt a familiar presence behind me.

_Seth _

I tensed as he came to stand behind me, close enough that when he took a breath, his chest brushed against my back, but he still left some distance between us. It still wasn't enough space though.

"Tanya…are you sure you want to play?" Seth asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Like I told Embry, I'll be _fine._" I grumbled, stepping away from him and closer to Jared.

"Hey, mousey! Ready to defeat Quil, Paul, and Jacob?" Jared asked.

"Duh. I was born ready." I stated, looking over at the other team.

Sam was playing as the referee, seeing as he was the only one who could be trusted to not let one team cheat, and to help stop any fights. Leah had just snorted when asked if she wanted to play and had disappeared somewhere. So that left Jared, Embry, Seth (unfortunately, despite my best efforts to be on separate teams), and I to take on Jacob, Paul and Quil. Everyone had been ok with the odd number teams because I was basically a liability, the only one without superhuman powers…which sucked. Big time.

Sam blew the whistle and we all got into position.

"I want a clean, fair game. No cheating. Got it?" Sam barked and the rest of us nodded our heads. "Good." He handed the ball to Jared and we all got into position.

Blowing the whistle, Jared passed the ball to me and I took off running. He, Embry, and Seth immediately tackled Paul, Jacob, and Quil so that they wouldn't be able to get me.

"Touch down!" I yelled, just as I made it to the goal.

Throwing the ball on the ground, I proceeded to do my victory dance. Paul, Jacob, and Quil glared at me while Jared, Embry, and Seth all cheered.

"No fair!" Paul growled; glaring at me as I sauntered passed him.

"All's fair in love and war." I said, patting him on the chest as I walked back to my team.

I high fived my team mates (though Seth tried to hold onto my hand once we high fived so immediately pulled my hands away from his) and we got back into position. This time, Quil had the ball. Once the whistle had been blown, I immediately began to run and shout, "I'm open! I'm open!"

Jared had managed to get the ball away from Quil and hurled it at me. I tried to catch it, and would've caught it had it not been for Paul appearing out of nowhere and snatching the ball out of midair and running back towards the goal.

"Hey!" I shouted, chasing after him, though it was useless because I couldn't catch up to him.

Paul scored a touchdown and my team groaned whiles his cheered.

"All's fair in love and war." Paul shot back at me as he walked back to high five his team mates.

The game continued like that until we were finally at the tie breaker. My team had the ball and once the whistle blew I was immediately handed the ball and I took off. Not a moment later I heard Jared yell.

"Tanya, watch out!" I looked behind me and noticed Paul charging straight at me.

'_FM-Freakin-L!'_ I thought as I pumped my legs harder.

All of a sudden, I was lifted into the air and was facing the ground.

'_Seth.' _A part of me registered.

It scared me how easily I could tell that it was him who had lifted me up and placed me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

I raised my head and saw Paul, Quil, Embry, Jacob, and Jared all charging after us.

"Run, Seth! Run!" I yelled, watching as Paul started to gain on us.

Seth immediately began to run faster and I had to close my eyes as the world began to blur and disappear, making me dizzy.

"Touchdown!" I heard Seth cheer and I opened my eyes to see that we had made a touchdown.

"Yes! Victory!" I cheered, holding up the ball.

Seth placed me down, but didn't remove his hands from my hips as he smiled down at me. I looked up at him and gulped at the smile on his face. I wrenched myself away from him with a nervous laugh and quickly retreated from him, but of course, I slipped, and would have landed in the mud had it not been for Seth catching me and scooping me up bridal style.

"Hey! Lemme go! Put me down!" I yelled, thrashing in his arms.

The other's all laughed and cooed at the scene.

"Shut up!" I screeched as they continued to laugh at me.

My face grew hot with anger and embarrassment as I attempted to dislodge myself from Seth.

"Let _go, _Seth!" I growled.

"I don't want you to slip and fall, Tanya." He said, grinning as he stared down at me.

"I'm not going to bust my behind." I snapped, glaring at him.

He chuckled at me, amused, and finally set me down. Huffing, I walked away from him. I got about a yard away before my foot slipped and I landed in the mud. I could hear the guys burst into laughter as I blushed. I made to get up, but was thwarted when my foot slipped again and I splashed back down into the mud. The guys laughed harder and I knew my face had turned an unattractive shade of red.

"Let me help you up." I looked up at Seth, then down at his proffered hand.

"Nah. I'm fine, I'll get you dirty." I waved him off, trying to play it cool, but if I was to be honest, I just didn't trust what my reaction would be if I held his hand.

Seth frowned at me. Grabbing my hand, he hauled me up, staring into my eyes with so much intensity that I almost looked away, _almost_, but I felt something compel me to keep holding his gaze.

"I don't care if I get dirty. No matter what happens to me, I'll always want to help you, Tanya. _Always._" His words sent a tingling sensation through my body and my heart stuttered as I sucked in a breath.

Laughing awkwardly, I pulled my hand from his and backed up slightly, trying to calm my beating heart and cool my flushed face.

"Ha…ha…that's nice…um…I'm just…gonna go and get…cleaned up." With that, I dashed back towards Emily and Sam's house.

I burst into the house, startling Bella who was putting plates of food on the table.

"Oh, hey Tan—what in the world happened to you?!" Bella asked as she took in my muddy form and flushed face.

"I-uh…ya know, fell in some mud." Bella cocked a brow.

"I see…"

I rushed passed her and into the kitchen, where I saw Emily taking out batches of food.

"Hey, Emily. Uh…do you think you have some clothes I can borrow?"

Emily turned to face me and gasped when she saw my appearance.

"Oh yes, of course. But first, would you like to shower?" I nodded my head enthusiastically and followed Emily up the stairs.

I waited by her bedroom door for her until she came out with some clothes and pointed towards the bathroom.

"Thanks." I told her and she nodded.

I rushed into the bathroom and took off my clothes, grumbling. First, the Barbie-bitch ruined my clothes and I had to borrow Jacobs, now I had ruined Jacob's clothes and had to use Emily's.

"Oh isn't this just freakin fantastic." I growled as I noticed my bra had mud on it.

I took off my underwear and filled the sink up water, making sure the stopper was in place. I grabbed some soap and washed my underwear in the sink, grimacing as I watched the clear water turn brown. Once I was finished, I unplugged the stopper and let my underwear dry as I hopped into the shower. Once I was finished, I hopped back out and grumbled when I realized my underwear was still wet. I quickly wrapped a towel around my frame and searched around for a hair dryer. After I found one under the sink, I plugged it in and began to dry my underwear. After I was finished, I quickly dressed and went downstairs. Maneuvering through the rowdy set of wolves, I went to my bag and placed the dirty clothes into the same plastic bag as my wet ones. I trudged back to kitchen and leaned against the counter next to Emily and Bella and watched in amusement as the guys devoured their food.

"Here, Tanya." Emily said, handing me a tray of food.

"Thanks." I replied, beginning to eat my food.

_Man._ Playing with wolves really made one hungry.

After I was done eating, I went out towards the back for some peace and quiet. I loved the craziness of the pack, but sometimes I wanted to be alone. I sat down and looked up at the sky, thinking about my friends. I missed them like crazy. I also missed my family and my school. I liked Forks and the friends I'd made here, but it definitely wasn't home and once this situation had finally settled, I'd be going back to New York. That was something I hadn't told Bella yet, but I didn't plan on telling her until everything had calmed down…whenever that might be.

I let out an aggravated/tired sigh at this messed up situation.

"That's a long sigh." I jumped and immediately twisted my body around, looking up and meeting Seth's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked warily, eyeing him.

He shrugged as he took a seat next to me and I immediately scooted away from him, trying to put as much space between us as possible. He gave me a wounded look.

"I'm not going to do anything to you."

'_Yeah, well, tell that to my body's reaction whenever you so much as look at me.'_

I didn't answer him and he sighed, turning forward. I felt bad as I took in his hurt expression and I tried to rack my brain for something to say to him.

"Do you still hang out with your old friends, or do you only hang out with the pack?" I winced as soon as the question left my mouth.

_Really Tanya?_

Seth grimaced as he looked down and began to scuff his toe against the dirt.

"Sorry, I—"

"No…it's okay…to answer your question; no I don't hang out with them anymore."

A wash of sympathy came over me as I stared at his forlorn expression.

"But…don't you miss them?"

"Yeah but…I'm not safe to be around anymore…"

I could sort of relate to where he was coming from. I couldn't talk to any of my friends about the crap that was happening to me but I still kept in contact with them. I honestly couldn't fathom cutting them out of my life completely.

"That's…awful…" I whispered, than shot up as an idea struck me. "Ok, get up."

Seth looked at me, confused, but still obeyed. "Huh?"

"We're going to your friend's house." Seth shook his head at my words.

"No, no, no! It's not safe." I huffed in annoyance.

"Bull. You miss them and I'm sure they miss you! You shouldn't cut yourself off from them!" Seth continued to shake his head and I glared at him.

"Don't you want to see them?" I asked, and this caused him to nod his head.

"But—" I cut him off.

"No but's!" I grabbed his arm and began to pull him.

"I should at least tell Sam—"

"Forget Sam for a minute and come on." I pulled him around the house, not wanting to go through it in case any of the other's decided to question where it was we were going.

We made it about a yard away from the house before I stopped and turned to look at him

"Ok. So…where do your friends live?" Seth stared at me quizzically.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because…I know what it's like to be cut off from your friends and not be able to tell them stuff, even though you really want to." I answered, thinking back to the situation at hand and how I couldn't tell my friends, and also about the other situation that I was so not about to bring up.

Seth gave me a wide smile and I felt my heart lurch at it.

"Thanks, Tanya." I felt blood rising to my face so I coughed and turned around.

"Y-you're welcome…" I mumbled, before clearing my throat. "Ok, so lead the way to your friend's house."

Seth nodded and began to walk, leaving me to trail after him. After about ten minutes, he stopped in front of this cute, one story house.

"My best friend, Aria, lives there…I haven't spoken to her or my other friends in so long…" Seth said, staring sadly at the house.

'_His best friend was a girl…?' _a spark of jealousy flew through me before I squashed it down. _'I have no reason to be jealous.'_

Seth reached for my hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Startled, I looked up at him but he was smiling down at me.

"Sorry…it's just…just for support you know…" I nodded my head.

Although I was uncomfortable with him touching me, I wasn't about to deny him support.

He squeezed my hand one more time before letting go and walking up the steps. He took in a shaky breath and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and out stepped a girl around my and Seth's age. She was obviously Quileute, with the only exception being her eyes which were a forest green color, which told me she had to be mixed with something. The girl looked up in shock at Seth, who waved at her awkwardly.

"Hey, Aria…" Seth mumbled.

The girl's face soured as she glared at him.

"Oh. So the great Seth finally decided to grace us lesser beings with his presence." She snapped.

Seth flinched, before a confused look took over his face.

"Us?"

The girl turned around back inside the house.

"Hey guys! Guess who decided to show up!" after she yelled that, two boys came to the front door.

"Hey Brady…hey Collin…" Seth mumbled, shifting awkwardly.

The two new guys were definitely a year younger than Seth and I and were giving Seth sour looks.

"What? Did Sam actually allow you to talk to us?" one of the guys asked, crossing his arms.

"No…I came here without his knowledge." Seth said, still continuing to shift awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. Honestly, I'd be pissed too if one of my best friends just stopped talking to me for no reason, but I still felt bad for Seth because here he was, trying to reconcile with his friends but they weren't even letting him.

Apparently, my little noise of annoyance didn't go unnoticed, for the girl, Aria, craned her neck around Seth's huge form and eyed me up and down.

"Whose _she_?" I bristled at her tone.

"_I'm, _Tanya. A…friend of Seth's." were Seth and I friends? Oh gosh I didn't know.

Seth sent me a wide smile and I had to look down to avoid blushing at the warmth in his gaze.

"Really? But Seth's never mentioned anything about you, so I'm guessing you are a part of Sam Uley's gang and that's how you two became _friends_." Aria spat out.

I glared at her.

"Look, Aria…I know I haven't been a good best friend lately—"

"Try suckish."

"But I just came by to apologize to you. And you guys too, Brady, Collin." The three of them stared at Seth suspiciously.

"So…what? You just expect to apologize and become best friends all over again?" Aria demanded.

Seth shook his head. "No…I know it's going to take a while for you guys to forgive me but…hopefully in time you will and we can even hang out a bit if you'd like." The three of them stared in shock at his words.

"What brought on the sudden change of heart…?" Aria asked.

"Well, for one, I missed my friends, especially you, Aria, you are my best friend." I felt that stupid spark of jealously in me return when I saw Aria light up at Seth's words. "But…the biggest reason is definitely because of Tanya. She opened my eyes and made me realize that I really didn't want to cut you guys out of my life." Seth looked back at me and gave me such a heartwarming smile that I was sure it had to be illegal to smile at anyone like that.

When I glanced at his friends, Brady and Collin had their eyebrows raised and Aria was looking at me with something akin to jealously. When Seth turned back around, he gave a small shrug and a wave, before making his way down the porch. Stopping, he took my hand in his and turned back towards his friends and waved once more.

"Well…I'll see you guys around." And with that, Seth began to drag me back towards Sam and Emily's house.

Once we were out of eyesight of his friends, I snatched my hand back.

"Well…that wasn't so bad, was it?" I asked.

"No…it wasn't. Thanks, Tanya, for helping me face my friends."

I smiled at him. Maybe Seth wasn't so creepy and weird after all. Maybe he was just lonely and I was the only person his age he could talk to. Yeah, Seth wasn't so bad after all.

"No problem. I'm glad everything worked out." I stated, shrugging.

"So…we're friends, huh?" Seth gave me a smirk and I groaned.

_Of course_ he would bring _that_ up.

"Well…what else was I supposed to say?" Seth just shrugged as he smiled his big, goofy smile at me.

I rolled my eyes and stomped ahead while Seth chuckled behind me. Of course, I slipped on some mud again and I cursed as I began to fall backwards, only to collide into a hard chest. Seth's arms wrapped around me and I looked up at him while he looked down at me.

"You really are a klutz, Tanya. I can see how you and Bella are related." He said, with a tiny smirk.

I scowled at him.

"Oh shut it." He let out a breathy laugh while I growled at him.

That's when I noticed he still had his arms around me.

"Uh…you can let me go now…" I said, squirming to get out of his grasp.

"But, what if I don't want too?" Seth asked, his voice dropping into that low, seductive rumble.

He was staring at me with this…_craving_ look and that stupid look was making it difficult to breath.

'_I take it back. Seth is definitely super freakin creepy.' _

Growling, I began to thrash.

"Let _go_!" Seth immediately released me and I ran back to the house.

Just as I made it to the door, Seth wrapped his hand around my hand that was on the door knob, stopping me from getting inside the house.

"Thanks, Tanya…for helping me." I stood stock still, blushing as I felt him finally move away, though he let his hand slide up my arm before he finally took a step away from me.

Wrenching the door open, I ran inside and up the stairs to the bathroom, ignoring everyone's curious looks and questions. Once I finally made it to the bathroom, I immediately closed the door and locked it, before heading over to the sink to splash cold water on my overheated face. I paused as I looked up at the mirror. My normally pale face was bright red and my pupils were blown wide. My face got redder at what the implications of my wide pupils meant. I slid to the floor and groaned.

Dammit! What was Seth Clearwater doing to me?

* * *

><p><strong>So…how was it? I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for being absent for so long. Not much to say but thanks to those who reviewed, favorite-d and followed. Oh but yes, Aria will appear again and stir up some trouble between Seth and Tanya.<strong>

_**Review reply:**_

**Zoey24: Thanks a lot!**

**Anyways, don't forget to review! And for those who review, you'll get a sneak peek of the next chapter! Keep in mind that I can't respond to guest reviews. Until next time!**

**Next chapter: **_Finding Out_


End file.
